Come Back Home
by GoesOnAndOn
Summary: Producer Beca Mitchell and her actress wife Chloe's life is perfect. Was perfect. One mistake changes everything. Some angsty stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first Bechloe fanfic. Please bear with me.**

 **xCBx**

Stay. I'm begging you, stay.

That was all Beca could think about. Chloe can't leave her. Not right now….not ever. They just started this. Everything just started to be…okay. Their lives were perfect. Beca's got a killer job, one that brings her shit load of money but still allows her to do other things. Chloe settled down for her, taking just a few roles because she knew someone would have to take care of their family. They have two loving daughters, Lucy and Dylan. God, they have two loving daughters, who are too young to have to go through this.

So for whatever reason, stay.

Beca knew she screwed up. She screwed up big time. So right now, she doesn't give a single fuck. She doesn't give a single fuck if the cops pull her over from overspeeding. She doesn't give a fuck about red lights or impatient car horns. No, she doesn't even care if she crashed.

It is silent. Her ride home was silent. It's very unlike Beca to have a silent ride somewhere. She'd always have the comfort of the radio or she'd be plugging her iPod in and listening to a new song from a new artist that she'd probably be working with. So this is very unusual for her. All she could hear was the sound of heavy rain drops accompanied by the swing of the washer on her windshield. It's almost like music. Like a beat she cannot get out of her head. And when this happens, when there's this beat on her head, her immediate next move is to write lyrics. She's a song writer, isn't she?

It's like one of those nights where she just got too much inspiration to stop writing. Right now, she's not having a hard time coming with lyrics. It's just filling up on its own, because she's been dialing Chloe's phone number for the past 45 minutes. _Always straight to voicemail._ She's left a thousand messages already, stuttering like the hot mess that she is, trying to come up with something, anything that would make Chloe stay.

How could she screw this up?

This sting on her eyes (probably from too much crying), the shake on her fingers as she nervously wrapped it on the stick shift or the steering wheel, and even the loud banging on her chest, doesn't even compare to what Chloe is feeling right now. The pain and agony on her eyes that Beca saw when their eyes met, and the sound of glass hitting the cold cement, it's all Beca could think about right now. Chloe wasn't supposed to be there. She wasn't supposed to show up at her office with wine and dinner prepared just for Beca. But she was. And she saw the whole thing.

Beca pushed her away. Chloe must know that. Chloe _needs_ to know that. But the woman kept on pushing. Her lips was on Beca again and this time, Beca didn't push her away. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands cupped the woman's face. It all happened too fast. The next thing she knows, Chloe was there. If they weren't in a bad position, she would definitely want to put her hands on Chloe, touch her and roam her hands wherever she wanted to, because of what she was wearing. Even with the hurt look on her face, she still managed to look….breathtaking.

Beca is an asshole. She just can't deny it anymore. But she is an asshole who loves her wife. She is an asshole with a family to take care of. And she's making this right.

How she managed to make it in their garage unscathed, Beca doesn't know. But somehow she did. She doesn't even have a plan. She'll probably just going to come in there and beg for dear life.

So she makes it out of her car. Her immediate move would be check their shared bedroom and closets, see if Chloe's packet yet, or still packing. Their house was unbelievably dark and so she thought, it was too late. Chloe and the girls have left her.

Surprised doesn't even begin to explain the feeling that rushed over her when she sees Chloe sitting on the couch in their family room, legs crossed, coffee on one hand. It was a normal view for Beca. Whenever she'd come home late from the studio, she'd always find her wife in this position. Blinking and taking it in, Beca dropped her keys and jacket to the floor. She stared straight at her wife. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, probably much more than Beca's . Only a fraction of her face is visible due to the faint light that's coming from a dim lamp, but Beca could still see how shattered she is.

"Chlo…"

Chloe didn't move, not a single muscle. Her jaw is clenched and her breathing is uneven, probably because she's trying so hard to fight back emotions. The redhead lets out a sigh and proceeded to sip her coffee.

Beca doesn't have a plan. So she started walking to Chloe. Slow, slow steps, stopping just a few inches from where her wife is sitting.

"I…" Tears started to from through her eyes again, heavy tears. The type of tears that leave your face stinging.

At this point, she knows nothing is going to make it better. Beca knows her wife hates her. But still, Beca could try.

Tangling her fingers, Beca drops to her knees. Her family is her world. Nothing could ever replace them in her life, even her job. She doesn't know what to say or what to do so she just stayed there and broke down, keeping her hands on her face. She just cried and cried and cried.

For the first time since she the brunette came home, Chloe looked at her. And for the first time in her life, she looked at Beca and felt nothing. _Nothing._

After a few minutes, Beca has calmed down. She wiped her own tears, ready to talk to Chloe about it.

"Chloe." She started. "I-I'm sorry," She met Chloe's eyes.

But Chloe still didn't move. She was still convinced it was all a nightmare that she was dreaming. Knowing her wife, she would never do this to her.

Hearing those words from Beca just confirmed that I was indeed real. _That this is real_. Beca cheated on her.

Having that thought, she tucked a strand of her own hair behind her ear, settling the cup of coffee on the side table, feeling uneasy.

She's piecing everything together. It all makes sense now. The coming home late more times than usual, the calls she just had to take in the middle of dinner….it all makes sense now. How Beca has been so distant lately, how she even forgot to pick the girls from daycare. Yeah, it's all coming back.

At first, Chloe thought it was just a phase and that maybe her wife is just really busy with work. I mean, she was never the one to come between Beca and her career. Although, they both promised to tone it down a little since they had Lucy and Dylan, which they did. Well at least, Chloe.

Chloe doesn't have a problem with that. She's done enough in her life already. She's been acting ever since she graduated college with Beca and she's worked her ass off to get to where she is now.

After winning a couple of Oscars, Chloe Beale is ready to settle down with successful singer-songwriter-producer Beca Mitchell. Both of them managed to become Hollywood's most favored couple at some point.

Now all she has is a big ass mansion, and a cheating wife of her own. And their girls, who would probably be devastated, as young as they are, to know that their ever so perfect parents are not so perfect after all.

Chloe knows better. She's seen what a divorced household has done to Beca. Beca became closed off and cold and so mad at the world and she's not gonna let that happen to her girls. So she stayed.

Well, at least for now.

"Chlo, I'm so sorry…" Beca sobbed.

She doesn't know if it's the way those words feel on Beca's mouth, or just the way those words feel together. _I'm so sorry._ Three little words that has so much damage.

Chloe's eyes shut, fighting back the tears already forming in her eyes. She swallowed hard, taking a moment to feel the pain that those words bring and then lets out a long, shaky breath. Without thinking, the redhead lifted her hand and slaps her wife right across her face.

And then she loses it, right there. She began crying, like Beca did before.

"Why?"

"Why?!"

"Why did you do it?"

She hit Beca across her chest a couple of times. Just wondering, _why. What has she done wrong? Why wasn't she enough? Why weren't she and the girls enough?_

Beca didn't move. She just closed her eyes and absorbed it all in. She deserved this. She deserved to get hit. Hell, she deserved to get hit by a car. But what she didn't deserve was Chloe, clutching the collar of her shirt, crying….hurting.

For a moment there, Beca wanted to wrap her arms around her sobbing wife. She wanted to comfort her, tell her everything will be alright. That they will be alright. But she couldn't even bring it to herself. She's fucked up real bad and even that is not gonna fix this.

She doesn't say anything. She doesn't say why she's done it. She doesn't say it's just one kiss and that she's pushed her away at first. She just stayed there, frozen.

After a while, Chloe pulled back, her face the same shade as her hair. And she looked straight at Beca, wishing she could be mad at the girl, but she couldn't. She just feels hurt. So hurt.

"I don't even wanna know who she is." Chloe said.

Beca's chest tightens. Chloe gets up from her seat and started to walk to the stairs.

"I just…I wanna know if-" She started. "Did you do it?"

The brunette stood up and fixed her shirt. "What?"

"Did you sleep with her?" Chloe said weakly.

"Chlo-"

"Did you have sex with her, Beca?" Chloe repeated, firmly this time.

"No, Chloe." Beca's reply was weak and sounded defeated.

And Chloe chuckled at this. "We haven't had sex in weeks, Beca. I'm almost sure you're getting it somewhere."

"Chloe, I would never—" Beca started walking to her wife. She reached for her hands but Chloe swatted it away immediately.

"Why would I believe that?!" The redhead snapped. Her voice sounds broken, probably because of all the crying.

"Because…" Beca tried and reached for Chloe again. She screwed up but she's not going to give up on Chloe. No, she would never. "Because…okay? Because I love you. Chloe, I d-do. Okay? I don't know how I'm going to fix this but I-I will, okay? Chlo….I'm going to make this right, I promise."

Beca hugs her. Tight. Beca's hanging on to the redhead like her life depended on it. And it does. But Chloe doesn't hug her back, which Beca understands. She stayed, she's here. She could've left her but she didn't. That's enough for Beca. And she's going to do everything that she can to fix this.

"I love you so much, Chlo. Thank you for not leaving. I'm making this right…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi so Chapter 2! This is i dont know what this is. Lol but we get to have answers from Beca so...let's not hate her. Chloe doesn't. But yeah. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Oh and uh alsmost forgot the disclaimer stuff. Pitch perfect aint mine and all the characters that u recognize. But all the errors are mine. :D_**

 **xCBx**

 ** _8 weeks ago_**

"Adam!"

Beca's voice echoed along the lobby of Titanium Records, startling everyone and for minute, pausing the all the commotions going on.

Beca's rushed.

There is lots of work that needs to be done and she's late this morning because they woke up with a sick baby today. Dylan's temperature was hotter than normal and Chloe was worried to hell. Beca insisted on taking her to the Doctor but Chloe said that "She's just feeling a little droopy, Becs. If her temperature rises, I'll take her."

Apart from that, she had to make a roundtrip at Target to get some stuff for Lucy. Her four-year-old just started preschool and she's been so needy lately. And because Chloe couldn't drive her to school today, she also had to drop her off to Cassidy Preschool.

She got stuck in LA traffic and forgot to pick up coffee on the way back.

So Beca isn't having a very good start of the day to sum it all up.

She got out of the elevator, took her sunglasses off and immediately searched for her brother slash assistant. She needs her coffee and she needs it now.

She proceeded through the halls of the building while signing a couple of papers here and there. It's one of those days where everyone is just hustling and bustling around her because there are deadlines that had to be met and impatient, self-absorbed artists that had to be pleased. Well…that may be an exaggeration but whatever.

Beca was swarmed, and this is one of the downsides of being the president of a big ass record label.

But Beca knew these people. She knew the people she'd been working with. She knew their names and from what department they were from.

By the time Beca and her posy got in her office, Jesse arrived. She sent all of them away and asked them to leave everything that she needs to sign on her desk.

"Jesse, where is Adam?" Beca said, not bothering to look up.

"Well good morning to you too." Jesse replied, setting himself down on one of the couches.

"Don't start."

"Woah. Someone's grumpy. Are you not getting any?" He teased, although Beca is having none of it. "Chloe been busy with the kids or…?"

But before he could finish, the brunette shot him a glare, which he caught on.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" the brunette was blunt and antsy.

"I am just here to give you your schedule for this week, Mrs . Krabs." He said sheepishly and then dropped a folder on Beca's desk.

"Why are you doing this? Where's Adam?"

"I don't know. " He shrugged. Beca narrowed his eyes on him suspiciously. Jesse flinched. "Hey, I swear, I don't know, okay? Jeez you scare me some times Becaw."

The brunette felt nauseous of the nickname but let it go anyway. She stood up and stormed to where her brother's desk is, only to find it empty. She let out an annoyed grunt, turning her attention to the next table.

"Where the hell is my brother?!" She asked loud enough for the whole floor to hear. And for a moment, everybody froze. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing knowing that getting their boss more upset than she already is, is the lasting they want.

Beca isn't like the character of Sandra Bullock in that movie The Proposal. In fact, Beca is a pretty decent boss, keeping everything on the professional level when she needs to but still giving effort to be acquainted with everyone when they just need to have fun. So how she ended up yelling at everyone this early in the morning, she didn't know.

Minutes have passed now. But still, no one dared to neither move nor speak. Until this one faint but confident voice.

"Uh…" The girl said clearing her throat. Beca managed to turn around and see who this brave soul might be. "Miss Mitchell, your brother has called in sick today. He won't be able to come to work for the whole day and asked me to give you this." She hands Beca a cup of coffee, which Beca took. "David from New York is here today. He asked for a lunch appointment with you. And uh, Halsey is on line one right now and wants to talk to you so…."

Beca blinked a couple of times. Letting it sink in. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Tay." She gave her a sweet smile and then looked at Beca from head to toe, not a hint of any intimidation on her face.

"Becs, she's one of the interns that we have from Barden this year." Jesse's voice appeared from behind Beca.

"Intern, huh." Beca then imitated the look the other girl gave her, slightly furrowing her brows. The girl doesn't look like an intern to Beca. She looked mature. Good mature. Not everyone has the courage to stand up to her like that, so to say the least Beca was impressed.

Everyone on the floor watched this exchange. Everyone saw how Beca was looking at this girl in front of her.

She reminded her of someone. She couldn't pinpoint exactly who, a smirk unconsciously forming on her lips as she roamed her eyes over the girl.

She didn't look ordinary exactly. But something seems so casual. Maybe it was her clothes. Maybe it was the way her white button down is tucked perfectly inside her black pencil skirt. Or the way her auburn her was in a messy bun but some strands fall just perfectly around her face.

"Uh…" Jesse cleared his throat.

"Right."

Beca walked inside her office once again with Jesse in tow.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

" _That_ ,"

"Jesse, I'm not in the mood to play Charades or whatever with you. I've got so much stuff to do." Beca propped herself on her chair, turning her attention back to the paperwork towering on her desk.

"Dude, either I was high and just hallucinating that or it was all real. That was so weird. It almost seemed like…."

"Like what?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, this time looking at him while he shrugged.

"Like you were checking her out…" He said feebly.

"Jesse, don't be ridiculous. I wasn't checking her out. You need to leave and start minding your own business."

The boy didn't push it. Maybe if it were seven years ago and Beca isn't married with two kids, he would. Right now, all he could do is leave the brunette with a worried look on his face. Because he wasn't delusional, he knows what he saw.

Meanwhile, Beca leaned back to let her head collapse on the backrest of her chair, leaving the papers unattended.

 _What the hell just happened?_

 **xCBx**

Dylan's cries didn't wake Beca up. No, it didn't because Beca wasn't asleep. She couldn't sleep, not after everything that happened. It's been like this ever since.

She knew Chloe would be up too. She knew Chloe would be with Dylan right now. She knew she would be holding their little girl tight on her chest right now, running a hand over her red curls, saying there weren't any monsters or it was all just a nightmare.

So as Beca tiptoed from one of their guest rooms (where she's been staying for the past couple of days) to her two-year-old daughter's room, she can't help but feel a little jealous. That's all she ever wants right now. For Chloe to hold her, tell her it was all a nightmare.

But that was impossible. So as she watched that little scenery in her head come to reality, she can't help but feel like there's something pinching her heart. It physically pains her to see this. It hurts that she knew she had what other people would be dying to have, but she screwed it up.

Chloe has Dylan on her chest, exactly how Beca imagined it. She was humming a song that is so entirely familiar to Beca.

 **When the evening shadows** **  
And the stars appear**

Her voice was low and soft. It was low and soft enough for Beca's tears to pool. Beca isn't a big crier. She wasn't.

 **And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years,**

 **To make you feel my love**

Beca still remembers Chloe humming those words to her ear as they slow danced for the first time as Mrs. Mitchell like it was yesterday.

 **I could make you happy** **  
Make your dreams come true**

 _And you did, Chlo. You made my dreams come true and you did it with such grace and love and warmth_ , Beca thought.

 **Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you**

 **To make you feel my love**

Dyl was passed out on her arms and Beca couldn't think of something more beautiful.

The brunette has her head resting on the wooden doorframe. She was in a deep trance that she didn't even feel her wife's eyes were on her.

Chloe carefully detached herself from their little one and made her way to where she was standing.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Y-you should…you should sleep in there with me." For a moment there Beca saw what seems like the light at the end of a long, dark, scary tunnel. But then Chloe said, "The girls are starting to ask me questions."

The redhead then slowly closed the door and gently dragged her wife to their shared bedroom.

"Chloe…"

Knowing where this would lead, the redhead replied, "Please don't Beca…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know."

"Chloe." She reached out for her hand. "Please."

"I want answers, Beca. That's what I want."

It scares Chloe. But she knew they have to talk about this, whether she was ready or not, for the sake of the girls.

The brunette took a deep sigh. She knows she's been avoidant when it comes to answering Chloe's questions the last couple of days. Now she's doing everything that she can to fix this. She's been coming home from work extra early and cooking her and the girls' meals but when it comes to talking, she can't say she's done her part.

"Okay." She finally said. "Okay, I'll tell you everything that you need to know if it means we could be a proper family again."

She motioned for them to sit down.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing's going on, Chlo."

Chloe gave a weak smile. Her face softens as she slowly fixed her eyes on Beca's tangling fingers. She tends to do that when she's nervous.

"Do you remember the night when I told you I was pregnant with Lucy?" Beca doesn't know where she is going with this, but she waited.

"We were at this small party that we couldn't escape from because PR said we need to make an appearance. We haven't seen each other for two weeks then and I was just so excited to see you and I couldn't wait till we get back home to tell you that finally we are going to be a proper family. I ended up telling you in the middle of red carpet and your face just, it just lit up like…like sunrise."

The brunette smiled at her wife's words. _Sunrise. She thought I looked it sunrise._

"I remember my feet hurting so much because of wearing heels and I was wearing this uncomfortable dress and it was just awful. I just wanted to see you that night. And when you told me you were pregnant, I was just so happy. You were right, I felt like sunrise."

"Yeah. I was so familiar with that sunrise because it was the same sunrise that I saw when I said yes when you asked me to marry you…." Chloe gave her a smile. "…the same sunrise when you first felt Lucy kicking and when you first heard her cry. It was the same sunrise that cheered on Dylan when she was just starting to walk…"

Beca stayed silent.

"Beca," It was almost a whisper. "I see the same sunrise whenever your phone would go off in the middle of dinner or a movie night with the girls…I'm not stupid. "

There was long, agonizing pause. And then Chloe stood up. Beca can see how she's just barely holding it together, how hard Chloe is trying to keep her cool. But Chloe is dying inside.

"I can handle one petty kiss, Beca." The redhead said, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Babe…"

"Do you love her?" Defeated. Chloe sounded defeated. Those words sounded like a flat line. As if Chloe already died.

"Chloe, I…I love you."

"That's not what I asked." A single tear rolled down her eye. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Beca Mitchell froze. All this time she thought she was an expert on everything Chloe Beale. But this time, she doesn't know.

"Beca."

"I-I… I love _you_ more."

That's all Chloe needed to know. _She loved her._ That's enough for the redhead to become a crying mess once again. Hot tears started to roll down her cheeks

Poison thoughts began running through her mind. They were all so many Chloe doesn't know if she can keep up. _Who is this person? What does Beca sees in her? How did it all happen? When did Beca began lying to her? How is she supposed to believe anything that her wife told her now?_

Every time Beca says she's going to be working late, every time she's asked Chloe to not wait up for her, every unanswered call, all the unfinished arguments and fights that just leave the redhead nothing but emptiness in her chest, its' all Chloe could think about. She still can't believe this is all happening. What happened to' _we are titanium, baby'_?

"How can I let this happen…" Chloe's knees are about to give up. She ran a hand through her hair. Beca could hear the brokenness in her voice.

"Chlo…Hey, listen to me. This is not on you, okay?" Beca said trying to wrap her arms around her wife, desperately seeking contact. Because, how dare she. This is not Chloe's fault. Thinking about this, Beca began crying as well. She feels so bad. She feels like she's the most horrible person in the planet, like she deserves to be skinned and her body chopped and thrown in an alley or something much worse.

"No… Because maybe…" the redhead says in between sobs, "Maybe if…if…"

"Baby, shh…This is…Shhh…" Beca knows Chloe is one of the most positive people in the planet. She's always found a way to see the bright side of everything, which is exactly why they made sense a couple. And seeing her like this broke Beca's heart, because right now, the happy, bubbly and positive Chloe is blaming herself.

For some ungodly reason, Chloe seemed to have calmed down from the embrace. She knows there are still so many things to talk about. She wants answers and she's getting them _right now._

"So…" Chloe began, clearing her throat. "Who…who is she?"

"Chlo…are you sure-"

"Yes, Beca. Answer the question." Chloe said, scrambling herself from the embrace.

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't know how uncomfortable this was going to be until now. "She's uh…her name's uh…" Beca cleared her throat. "Tay. Her name is Tay. She's the new intern that we have-"

Chloe lets out an annoyed sigh, putting her hands on her face, clearly disappointed. "An intern…" Honestly, Chloe was expecting some popstar but this was different.

"She's not like me when I was interning. She's twenty-five so it's not like what you were thinking at all…" Beca doesn't know why she said that. It clearly didn't help her situation at all. But somehow she wanted to clear things up for Chloe.

"And what did you suppose I was thinking?" Chloe, clearly offended by what Beca said, folded her arms.

"I-I…" Beca groaned. "This is…so hard. I don't know…"

"How long?"

"Shit…uh…I don't know…two months? I'm not sure." And she is. She's actually never thought of any of this.

"Well what do you know?" The redhead said firmly. Beca's not taking this seriously and she's getting impatient.

"I don't know, okay Chloe? I'm scared. I'm so scared right now because I'm not good at talking at all. Everything gets twisted up and for some reason things that actually come out of my mouth don't match with how things really are. I—I…I guess all I'm saying is…I'm scared to be misunderstood."

"And is that why you have feelings for her? Because she understands you and I don't?" Chloe shot back immediately.

"No!" Beca didn't mean to raise her voice. "See…see? This is what I mean. I just—"

Chloe sees how hard this is for Beca. But then again, she wasn't the one who cheated. But she apologizes anyway. "Sorry. I'm trying so hard to understand."

Beca lets out a frustrated sigh. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at Chloe. She could tell her wife's is thinking.

"So…are you like, dating?"

"I can't call it dating because I don't know, we're not exactly like girlfriends."

There is an immediate pang on the redhead's chest when the brunette said _girlfriends._

"Although when I went to New York two weekends ago, she was with me. And we went to dinner together but that's it, Chlo—"

"Wait, wait. So you're saying, when you went to work and you had to miss Lucy's dance recital, you were with her? I thought Adam went with you there? Wait, you…I even asked you to take him to dinner because that boy's been kissing your ass and you've been cranky to him the whole week…I told you to make amends with Adam and all this time you were with your whore?!"

" _Don't_ call her a whore." Beca's voice was firm and she regretted that immediately so she added, "Please."

"Wow. I almost forgot how much of a protective girlfriend you are, Becs."

"She's not my girlfriend, Chloe."

"Then what is she?! Who is she in your life, Beca?!"

"Nobody, Chlo…" Beca started reaching for Chloe again, but Chloe is having none of it.

"But you love her!"

"I don't. It was…I don't know, okay?! She was just…"

Frustrated, the brunette started pacing the floor, nervously playing with the ring on her finger. She can never answer this question for herself. Who is she in her life?

"It was all innocent at first. It was such a stressful week for me. A-and Adam is always nowhere to be found and I come home and I see your hands full with the girls—and it was just too much for us, okay? I thought it was too much for us."

"What do you mean too much?" Chloe asked, confused.

"I mean, with the girls and work and—uhm…I'm not blaming anyone or anything it's just that, we got busy and boring. And I guess it is just how it is! I was having a really rough week and suddenly I felt like I can't tell you about it."

Chloe sighed. "Why…would you ever think that?"

"Because, okay? We don't talk like that anymore. You don't look at me like that anymore. You don't _flirt_ with me like that anymore. And t's just that…I'm too tired of disappointing you. I know you miss it Chloe. And I'm the woman who took your dream from you. " Beca's voice is cracking this time but she doesn't care. "I'm tired of disappointing Luce and Dylan. I would hold them in the middle of the night for so long just so they would stop crying but it won't work, Chlo… They always ask for you. I know this isn't a competition but I can just feel it. They hate me. I'm not the mom that they want."

"You know why Dylan cried tonight? She cried because she's scared that you might live inside your laptop and leave us."

Beca couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I know that was my reaction too, at first. But she's been crying because of that for weeks now. When you left for that trip she's always grabbing my phone and then she would say Mama over and over and over." Now Chloe is crying. "I don't know if she really understands but…imagine having to carry that as a two year old. But no, you of all people would know how that feels."

Beca was shocked. And on top of that she feels ashamed. The desire to make everything right is burning in her chest like never before.

"You can never disappoint me, Becs." Chloe said gently. "If anything, you amaze me more and more every day. I may be the one who the girls go to when they get upset but you are the one that they always remember whenever we're getting ice cream and Mama would be happy to know that they added gummy worms as a topping because they know how crazy you are for gummy worms….or whenever Luce comes home from school and she just needs to show her Mama her artwork first before anyone else…we ended up just putting it on the fridge because she just couldn't wait for you anymore…" At this Chloe lets out small laugh, but got replaced immediately by another sob.

"I'm so sorry…" Beca began to cry again. Heavy cry. The one that hurts your lungs, the one that doesn't allow you to breathe.

"You didn't take my dream away from me, Beca. You were the one who made it all come true…" Chloe wrapped her arms around a crying Beca. "Look at me. We have the most amazing girls in the entire universe. This is enough for me. _You_ are enough for me. Do you understand that?"

Beca nodded. "Obviously this is not all your fault…"

"No…This is all on me. And I'm going to fix this, babe."

"No, listen to me. _We_ are going to fix this."

 **xCBx**

 ** _So thats that folks. Please review or dont. But I really do appreciate them. Next chapters are gonna be Bechloe working it out and struggling in doing so. Lol its so angsty. X)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! Thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome awesome people! I love this fandom so much. I literally jump at every positive review. But like u guys can also suggest stuff and feel free to hit me up anytime. As long as there's one person who reads i will keep on updating and thats a promise.**_

 _ **So as promised, here is Bechloe trying to save what's left of their marriage.**_

 _ **Also, some domestic Bechloe in here! 3**_

 _ **Oh and disclaimer pp and bechloe aint mine yo, but all the mistakes are especially bcos english is not my first language. But i think im pretty good eh? I can put words properly together, but ya know we cannot avoid any mistakes. But im trying real hard, just like Beca. ;)**_

Chloe's not a heavy sleeper. She's not. She's usually the first to get up in the morning, the one who makes coffee and cooks everybody breakfast. Yeah, she's a morning person like that.

So she was surprised to wake up an hour late than her usual wake up time. Rubbing her eyes, she checked the alarm clock again. Her wife must've turned it off because Beca is also nowhere to be found. The redhead slid on her night robe and gently walked to her daughters' rooms. Apparently they are also not in there, so Chloe just went straight to the kitchen.

There she found her two daughters seated on their chair at the island counter. "Good morning, mommy." Lucy said, before sipping a glass of milk.

"G'd mowning, mommy!" Dylan then followed, mimicking her sister's actions, a few bits of food strewn across her mouth.

They look absolutely cute in their matching PJs. Sometime after Dylan was born, their fans would send them adorable baby shirts that had things written in them like 'I heart my mommies' or 'blue eyes #1 and blue eyes #2'. They would even include her and Beca with it and so the whole family would be matching. (#familygoals yessss?)

At first Beca thought it was ridiculous that they all have to wear matching clothes but then someone sent them matching Green Bay Packers jerseys that had the surname Mitchell written across the back and the brunette became obsessed with it. She would always then insist on them wearing it even though they were just going on a round trip to Target or playtime at the nearby park.

This time they were wearing their yellow 'Baby Mitchell #1 and Baby Mitchell #2 shirts' though, written in hot pink.

"Good morning, my babies!" Chloe tried to scoot in between their high chairs and wrap her arms around her girls while kissing their foreheads. "Where's Mama?" Lucy points outside where Chloe sees Beca pacing behind the glass door, talking on the phone.

The redhead then notices the pancake burning. She stumbles to fix them which caught her wife's attention. Beca then hangs up and hurries inside to help Chloe clean up.

"Shit, Chloe. I'm so sorry. God. I-I…Let me clean this up. You should sit down." Beca said carelessly grabbing the pan from Chloe. "Ahhh!"

Beca winced at the throbbing pain on her fingers. "Beca, oh my god. Are you okay? Let me see." Chloe's concerned voice is enough to catch the attention of the girls.

"Ow mama got burned!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Mama got burned!" Followed Dylan. "What's 'burned'?" Beca furrowed her eyebrows at this, and then gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

"Mama's got a booboo, Dyl."

Chloe held Beca's hand, gently blowing air to it then proceeded on guiding it to the faucet before pulling on it and then guiding it to her lips. Beca's heart almost exploded. Chloe gave her a smile.

"Okay?" Chloe said, clearing her throat and dropping Beca's hand.

"Uh... Chlo, you should sit down. I'm going to make you another pancake. I'm so sorry. I was just—That was Adam on the phone and…."

"Bec, it's okay." Chloe interrupted. "You don't have to tell me who's on the phone."

"Right." Beca started cooking again.

Chloe sat on a chair and leaned over their island counter. She carefully inspected her wife. She's all fuzzy and her hair is in a messy bun. It's been a while since Beca cooked for them. It's been a while since she was here for breakfast either. She's always in a hurry and would just get coffee and then kiss the three of them and go. She missed this.

"Here ya go, momma bear." The brunette said, dumping two pieces of pancakes on Chloe's plate.

"Thanks. How about you?" Chloe smiled. The brunette returned that smile as she slid into the seat next to Chloe and started eating.

The family ate in silence for a while, which Chloe enjoyed. It's nice. For a short while they could pretend like nothing's going on, like everything's back to the way they were. Chloe relaxed over sound of fork clinking onto plates and the constant babbling and mumbling of Dylan.

After a while, Beca spoke. "Little red likes Mama's pancakes, huh." She said referring to Dylan.

Chloe tucked a piece of their daughter's hair behind her ears to keep them from going into her mouth while she chewed. "That true? Do you like Mama's pancakes Dylan?"

The bubbly redhead just held a thumbs up without even bothering to look at her mommies because she's too busy chewing.

"How bout you, Luce?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, it's delicious Mama."

"What do we say to Mama?"

"Thank you mama!" Both girls said in unison.

"You're welcome kiddos."

It's not long after Beca's phone started to go off again, on vibrate. Chloe fought with everything in her body not to look at whoever is calling because Beca's phone is just sitting right there on the table between the two of them. If it is Tay, she'll just get upset and ruin their good morning. So Chloe knows better and tried distracting herself with the juice.

"Oh no, I've got it." Beca stumbles to get the juice from across the table and started pouring Chloe a glass.

"Thanks. Are you not gonna get that?"

Beca hesitated for a while, focusing on her phone. "Uh no, it can wait. Yeah, I think…yeah they can wait."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Hey, wait. What time is it—?"

"It's okay, I uh…I decided to not go to work today." Chloe furrowed her brows in confusion. "Yeah, I decided to take a day off. Like what I said, that was Adam on the phone earlier and I told him to cancel all my appointments for the day."

"Why would you do that?"

The brunette looked down and started playing with her food. Beca knows that Chloe knows exactly why. "So." Beca started, turning to the girls. "What do you think we should do today?"

 **xCBx**

"Mom?" Chloe's elder daughter scooted closer to her on the couch

The four of them decided to have a Despicable Me marathon, much to Beca's dismay (she was really hoping they would watch Paranorman instead), since they really can't go out. Chloe suggested it was best for them to just stay indoors because they try to protect the girls as much as possible from cruel gossip sites and the paparazzi, because not to be rude, but whenever they are out as a family with Beca, they seemed to be bothered more than it was with just Chloe.

"Yeah, Luce?" Chloe said, running a hand through Lucy's brunette locks. Her older daughter is a quiet person. Somehow she still got Chloe's positivity. She's smart when she talks, and also very careful of the words that come out of her mouth. She's genuinely caring and sometimes Chloe wonders what they did to deserve a daughter like her.

Lucy gave her a shy smile and then buried her face on her mother's shoulders.

"What, baby? Come on. What is it?" Chloe cooed. As much as Chloe loves her affectionate and clingy side, she's too shy sometimes, even with her parents.

Lucy slided her hand from Chloe's arms and then intertwined their fingers. Giving Chloe's hand a gentle squeeze, she asked. "You okay?"

The redhead was in complete awe for a moment. Then she returned the squeeze that Lucy gave her and said, "Of course." She switched the hand that's holding Lucy's and then wrapped the previous hand around her. "We're gonna be okay. I promise."

She glanced at Beca and Dylan, who are sitting at the other end of the couch. The two-year-old, who has her head on her Mama's lap and is sprawled across the couch, refuses to admit to the fact that her eyelids are getting heavier and heavier.

Beca adores how Dylan can watch this movie over and over and over and still get excited and laugh at the funny parts. The view of the young redhead mumbling the lines to the movie is much more entertaining to Beca than the movie itself.

Beca would smile whenever the two girls would get in this heated argument on who is who in the movie. Dylan still refuses to be Agnes despite her unicorn addiction. She wanted to be Lucy because _we have same hair color, right Mama_ , which the other Lucy disapproves of because Lucy is their mom Chloe.

 _"But who Mama, Luce?" Dylan would cup her sister's face in between her palms just to get her attention, and Lucy would swat it right away so she can tap on her chin and pretend-think._

 _"Hmmmm…..Let me think…Gru! Yeah, Mama is Gru. Gru is like, not always smiling and wears clothes like Mama."_

 _"Hey!" Beca would protest. "I would rather be one of those disgusting yellow things. What's that called-"_

 _"A banana! A pumpkin!"_

 _"No, Dylan! Minions."_

 _"Yeah, minions."_

 _"No Mama Gru!"_

 _And everything would end up in a tickle fight that nobody asked for._

And Chloe knew. She knew how Beca loved this. So it hurts her, more than anything, for Beca to think that she's not enough for them. Maybe _they_ were not enough for Beca. Because, why else would she ask for more attention.

Chloe tried to understand. _Tries_ to understand.

But the brunette's phone is making it hard for her to understand. It kept on buzzing and buzzing. Chloe counted. It's the sixth time ever since they started the movie and ninth ever since that morning. She can tell Beca is also itching to press that call button. Dylan's head on her lap is the only thing stopping the brunette from leaving the room and answering the calls.

"Hey Dyl, wanna rest your head on your sister's lap? I think Mama has some calls that she needs to return." Chloe asked politely.

The younger redhead looked down at her. "No."

"Dylan." Chloe repeated.

"Oh no. It's okay. It's cool." Beca lets out air. "They can survive a day without me. I'm sorry. I'm going to put it on full silent mode."

"Beca, I'm sure they wouldn't call if it wasn't' important."

Beca blinks. She doesn't know if her wife's really concerned about her phone calls or she's just testing her. How far she'll go without prioritizing work. Which Chloe wasn't.

"No. It's fine." This time, the two girls are looking at them intently. "Can we go back to the movie, please?"

Chloe nodded.

 **xCBx**

Meanwhile at Titanium Records….

"I-I-I-I swear! S-s-she just told me she wanted to…to cancel all of her appointments. I-I don't know what's going on. She uh…she hung up before she could tell me why. B-b-but she really wanted to take the day off." Adam stutters as Jesse and Luke cornered him.

"We need Beca now! Tay!" Luke exclaimed. "Taylor!" He waited a few more seconds. "Where the hell is that girl when you need her?"

"Hey, Luke. Calm down, man. I'm trying again, okay?" Jesse said calmly. "I've called her six times already but right now it just goes straight to voicemail.

"Can you go to her house?" Luke said, clearly impatient and irritated about this whole situation.

"Well….uh no. Beca's….Beca's sort of uhm our boss, Luke. So we don't get to have that option." Jesse stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna try just leaving a message. Can you just please…calm down. Panicking will not get us anywhere."

Luke shot a glare to Jesse's direction.

"Yeah, dude chill."

Before Luke could scare Adam again, a certain redhead came bursting through the door.

"Luke, you lookin' for me?" She said enthusiastically.

"Where's Beca?" He asked circling the woman like a vulture circling its prey.

The girl was nonchalant. She stood confidently against Luke. "Who am I, her mother?"

Luke lets out an annoyed laugh, because he knows very well that even Beca's mom wouldn't know where she is. "Listen, Taylor. The entire New York team is here. And I'm not gonna make it hard for you. New York equals important. It's important that we partner up with them. Now if your important friend Beca, doesn't show up till the end of the day, we're close to being doomed. You're the only one here who can go under that ice-cold skin of hers so, answer me. Where is she?" He said emphasizing the evert word of that final line.

Tay sighed. "I don't know. I tried calling her this morning to…to uh…remind her of stuff. But she didn't answer me either, so…"She finished with a shrug. She can't exactly tell her boss why she called her _other boss,_ the one who she's possibly in love with, the one who is very married.

The boy just gave him one final judgmental look before he walked out of the room.

"God, he scares me."

 **xCBx**

"Hey! Hey! Dyl Pickle!"

Beca's been running around the house chasing Dylan with sunscreen. They all decided it was a great day to put the pool at the back of their house to good use. It's not too cold but not too hot out either. The sun is shining perfectly in LA and it was a good day for a swim.

"Gotcha!" Beca scooped up her little one in her arms and kissed the tip of her nose. "I told you. No running like that, bug. You might trip over something and get a booboo. And Mama would be sad if you hurt yourself again. Remember that time at Grampy? We wouldn't want my princess to get hurt like that again now, do we?"

Dylan nodded enthusiastically before resting her head on her Mama's shoulders. Beca melted into the hug. She leaned her head into Dylan's and stayed like that for a while.

"I missed you, princess. And Luce. I'm sorry if Mama's always working. But I'm here now. And I'm going to put you sunscreen so you don't burn your skin."

"Like Mama?" She said lifting her head, giving Beca a mischievous smile.

Beca can't help but laugh at this. Dylan's super witty.

"Yeah, okay. Like Mama. It hurts so stop giving Mama a hard time and let me put some sunscreen on you, kay?"

The brunette put the little redhead down and proceeded to put sunscreen on her.

"This is a pretty swimsuit you got." She said making sure to rub some behind her chubby legs.

"Engk you, Mama." Beca finished coating Dylan with sunscreen when Chloe emerged from the backyard in sunglasses and already wearing a white bikini. Beca made sure that the look she gave Chloe lingered not short enough for her daughter to find inappropriate but long enough for Chloe to know that _wow, she's got a very hot wife._

Little did she know Chloe was there all along. She saw their little mother and daughter moment, and didn't feel like it was right to interrupt them since she knew how much they missed each other, and how hard Beca is trying to make up.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Chloe bent down to her daughter's level. "You ready, Dyl Pickle?" She said tickling the two-year-old's tummy. "Come on!" She said scooping up their tiny human. "Luce is already there chillin'"

"Okay, I'm just going to get changed." Beca gave her a weak smile. "You look great, Chlo."

Even after pushing two kids out of her womanhood, Chloe still managed to get her figure back. Something that still amazes Beca.

The redhead then returned that weak smile and then walked into their pool area, where Beca can see the fence that they installed when they baby proofed the house, already opened.

"Mommy down!" Her wife then put the toddler down and she swears it was like her daughter was a caged puppy and she's finally out of said cage.

And then there was that familiar hurt again. How can she put her family through this? Chloe who's been there for her since day one, who's been nothing but supportive of her, who's sacrificed so much in order to give Beca a family?

Wearing a black one-piece that cut low on the back, Beca made sure to steal one final look at her reflection from the glass door that lead to the patio. Not that she was trying to seduce Chloe, but still she wants to look good for her wife.

"Nice glasses, Lulu bear!" She said grinning to the brunette girl floating around the pool.

"Mr. Ducky Mama!" Lucy said, referring to the inflatable duck that she was floating on, which by the way in Beca's opinion, is too scary to be around her kids.

"Yeah, Mr. Ducky looks great too, sweetie." She said walking to the snack table where Chloe is making a drink.

She hands the drink to Beca, and for one quick moment, their hands touched. Chloe felt electricity.

"Uh, thanks."

Chloe took her phone and snapped photos of the girls looking all summer-y on the pool. And then she went to the outdoor canopy daybed that Beca bought from IKEA because…well _because every house with a pool needs one, Chlo_!

And she was right. They needed one. Beca couldn't remember how many nights were spent in that bed just drunk, making out and cuddling. She smiled at the thought, and then remembered that's what she missed. All the random romantic shit that she and Chloe did.

Beca propped down next to Chloe who is busy doing something with her phone (probably uploading the girls' picture on her Instagram), drink in one hand. She rested the other on the hollow space on the cushion between her and Chloe, whose free hand is also rested inches away from Beca's.

Slowly, Beca closed down the gap between their hands, desperate for contact. She wanted Chloe to touch her again like that, like before. No, she _needed_ it. Like she needed air to survive.

As soon as their hands touched, Chloe flinched. That gave Beca the signal to pull away. Surely, it caught Chloe by surprise. Without anything, Chloe reached for her hand again and wrapped it around hers. She drew patterns on them as she went back to whatever it is that she's doing with her phone.

Beca's mind was racing. She needed more contact, but not in a sexual manner. _No, not even close_. She missed touching Chloe like this. It was different from when her hand got slightly burnt this morning. This touch…it was more charged. Like it could set Beca on fire.

So she scooted closer. She can smell Chloe now, which awakens all of her senses at once. She wanted to hold her right now. She wanted to feel Chloe.

Her breathing was uneven, now more than ever. It's almost as if she's panting. And Chloe's fingers felt soft against her palms, drawing patterns and slightly stopping at that certain spot whenever she would feel Beca's wedding band.

"God…I missed you so much Chlo." Beca couldn't believe she said that out loud.

Chloe sets her phone down and closed the gap between them entirely, curving against Beca's body as if right now she's the small spoon, and resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm right here." And she is. She's not going anywhere. She's exactly where she needs to be right now. _Working on her marriage._

Because no matter what happens, she is still, and will always be so carelessly and unconditionally in love with Beca Mitchell. Even after all these years, she's still that one redhead who tore down Beca Mitchell's walls. And it's not too late to do that again.

But she also cannot deny the fact that she's hurting. She's hurting right now. She is. So fucking badly. And this pain inside her, it's causing her to doubt…it's holding her back. It's changed her, in so many ways.

So when Beca attempts something, she jumps. Like literally jumps.

I guess it was safe to say that she still can't get the image of another woman kissing her wife out of her mind. So when the brunette tried to kiss her, she bolted. She wasn't ready to explain her actions, and she could tell Beca gets it too, so she was more than thankful for the little interruption.

"Mama! I need my goggles, please!" Lucy shouted from the pool. "No Dylan! I'm King Neptune and you're Princess Ariel so you listen to me!"

Beca's attention went to her daughters straight away. She can't help but laugh because why can't her girls role play like normal girls, like why would Lu need to be King Neptune, why not Belle from Beauty and the Beast? And seriously, why would she need her goggles? There's nothing to see under that water but blue tiles! But Beca gives them what they need anyway. It's why she loves her girls. Because Beca wasn't like the normal girls when she was younger either. They are truly _her children._ No matter what Biology say, because fuck Biology.

"It's in the bottom-est drawer in our closet." Chloe said.

It gives Beca an opportunity to take a sneak peek at her phone too. Just one short look, see if her label is still alive without her.

So she grabs her phone and sees five missed calls from Jesse and two from…from Tay. She scrambles through the texts from Adam just basically asking why she would need a day off and how Luke is killing him and then proceeds to listen to the messages from Jesse while she stumbled around her and Chloe's closet.

 _"Hey, Bec, uh where are you? I'm not like questioning you or something but just…where are you?"_

 _"Bec, it's me again. It's uh kind of bad actually. Although I'm not—I'm not like, questioning anyone's authority here. So you get me? But yeah, weneedyouasap!"_

 _"Luke is going batshit crazy and he's scaring everyone in here because we kind of, sort of, need you right now. New York stuff. You know, very important stuff."_

Chloe worried how Beca is taking too long, followed her wife inside, because maybe she kept the goggles in Lucy's closet and not theirs. And she was right. It was in Lucy's room not theirs. Grabbing what she needs, she reminded herself to tell Beca that she's already got the goggles.

She could hear voices coming from their room. So Chloe stalls. At first she could just hear Beca whining and mumbling. But then she realizes she's on the phone with someone. With Jesse. Wait no, she was listening to messages. It didn't feel right for Chloe to eavesdrop because it seems that they were having problems at work so she started walking away.

But then the voice changed from a male voice to a female one. It stopped Chloe dead on her tracks. She felt her heart drop.

 _"Hey, umm…it's me." There was a laugh. "So, umm…I don't know what to say, God…Thank you for last night, I guess? You're a life saver. Call me back."_

Chloe wasn't sure she can still endure. _Last night?_ _What happened between them last night?_ Chloe was sure Beca went home extra early last night. And what was with that laugh? _Call me back?_ Who is she to ask Beca to call her back? _Life saver…_ Chloe feels physically sick, like she could throw up anytime soon.

But then there was another message.

 _"Becs, it's me again. Guess what? I found a bakery that makes the same creampuffs that we had in New York. Yeah, it was a funny story how I found it really—anyway, just…come to work? Please? So I can tell you. You're late, which is so unlike you. But yeah, I can't wait to s….to uh—for you to have them. Okay."_

Chloe's heart feels like it's been thrown to the ground from the top of the U.S. Bank Tower, and stomped on by Beca. Because Beca could've just slept with this woman, say that she just wants sex from her, and nothing else. Beca could've just said that Chloe has become a _boring housewife_ and has not been meeting her needs sexually.

But no. They had to do this to her. Not that it wouldn't hurt Chloe because it will. _It will kill her._ But this is actually worse than dying. It's ten times worse.

She covers her mouth to prevent any sound that may come out. She's trying so hard to fight back tears, and eventually gets frustrated because as she entered the other room, she breaks down again.

Meanwhile, Beca gets back to the pool area, immediately feeling something negative when she didn't see Chloe there. She turned to the girls instead.

"Where's Mommy?"

"Dunno. Where's the goggles Mama?" Lucy whined.

 _Oh no._ Chloe… "Did she like, follo—"

"Here. Got them!" Chloe called, tossing the girls their goggles. "I totes forgot I kept them in Lucy's. Sorry." She gave Beca an apologetic smile.

But Beca knows better. And Beca knows Chloe. She knows something is up. . And she didn't miss that one small sniff that the redhead snuck in between her apology and then the smile. But maybe if she pushes, it would just worsen the situation.

Already feeling guilty, she walked to where Chloe was standing behind the snack table. She wrapped an arm around her back, hoping that for some ungodly reason, it would make it okay.

Chloe wanted to scream. She wanted to throw stuff, because how dare Beca. But most importantly, she wanted to cry. But she just stood there, frozen, probably breathing hard.

It's not okay. How could it be? Not when Beca knows she needs to go. She untangles her arm from Chloe and then started playing with the ring on her finger.

"Hey uh, Chlo?"

"Yeah" the redhead said, not even meeting her wife's eyes.

"I-I…I kind of, uhhh…shit."

"It's okay. You need to go?" The redhead said, now meeting Beca's eyes. Her stare was cold and dry.

"Y-yeah."

Shit.

Shit.

She sighed, taking another step closer to the redhead. Chloe then took a step back, her cold stare still fixated on Beca.

"I-I'm going to leave my phone on this time, babe okay? You can call…and-and text me all the time or something—"

"I don't need that."

"Babe… _I_ need that. Please, I just want you to trust me again."

"Yeah, it's okay. We understand. Right, girls?" Chloe almost shouted, catching the attention of the girls and startling Beca. "We're kind of used to this so really, you don't have to worry _, Becs."_

"Chloe…"

"Mama's leaving girls." She called out again, which earned a whine from the two girls.

Beca couldn't do anything but look down. She really has to go. But she wishes Chloe could've let her tell the girls herself. _Their girls…_ who are now out of the pool and in front of Beca.

"Please don't leave, Mama." Lucy begged with her big blue eyes, before turning to Chloe. "Mommy, please tell Mama not to leave."

"Mama has to work." Beca felt the weight of her words. It was heavy and the girls didn't deserve that.

A single tear now ran Chloe's cheek. She could take it. She can put up with this. But not her children. She broke her stare from Beca and looked at her daughters. She picked Dylan up, who is almost crying, and ran a hand over Lucy's hair. "Mama has to leave." She said wiping her tears. "Come on, let's go back to the pool." She plastered one fake smile and then led the girls back to the pool.

"Goodbye, Beca…"

 **xCBx**

 _ **oooh shit whats gonna happen now? just when u thought i cant get a little angstier...**_

 _ **This chapter went longer than planned. But anyw hmu**_

 _ **Please have faith in me awesome people.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hai guys! I wanna thank you all for the kind reviews and the suggestions, yes. I do appreciate them.**_

 _ **I feel the need the justify Beca. I mean, come on guys. Smh lol.**_

 _ **Your reviews are what keep me going. And uh I like how u guys are so into the story. Thank you so much! Thank youuuu.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: PP aint mine and as much as it kills me Bechloe aint mine either. All the mistakes are mine. And also Titanium aint mine.**_

 _ **Oh and I've upgraded to M Rating just to be sure, because of all the language and stuff**_

 ** _xCBx_**

Fuck.

Beca locked her phone after sending another text to Chloe, just updating her that they just finished everything and that she'll be home as soon as she can. She pushed her chair back and spun around, because she needs a few minutes. This day's been exhausting for her.

 _Fuck._

 _It's been days._ Their situation at home didn't progress at all. She's doing everything in her power for Chloe to trust her again. But it's like every effort gets thrown in the trash.

She unlocked her phone again and stared at the texts she sent to her wife, all of them unanswered. _1:34 am._ She checked the time before locking it again. _Five more minutes_ , she thought, glancing one quick look at the family picture that they took on Lucy's third birthday, before closing her eyes.

 _Shit._

"Hey." A soft voice echoed through the walls of Beca's office. It caused Beca to jump because she thought she's the last one in and everyone has gone home. She spun her chair one more time to see Jesse with a concerned look on his face.

"You did great today, Jesse. We couldn't have done it without you and your team." She said giving him a weak smile, before lazily kicking her desk to her chair could start spinning again.

"What are you still doing here, Bec? You should head home…" He sat down on the couch and placed his feet on top of Beca's desk.

"Feet off." Beca said pushing the boy's feet forcefully. "Why are _you_ still here?"

"Well…" He sighed. "I figured maybe my best dude Beca needs someone to talk to right now."

"Fuck off, Jesse."

"Rude."

Beca then placed her foot on her desk, staring at their family photo once again.

"About the other day, I'm sorry I had to rain on your parade…" Jesse said, breaking the silence in between them. "If only I'd known that were trying to—"

"It's cool. Don't worry 'bout it." She replied, shaking her head.

"Look, Bec. You don't have to be here now. Everything's gonna go smoothly now that the partnership is done. Go home. Take a leave or something, a vacation."

"I don't think a vacation is going to fix this, Jess. Not this time." Beca says.

"What? Are you losing hope?"

"I don't know." The brunette shrugged. "Right now, all I could think about is the disappointment on my Lucy and Dylan's face when I told them I had to leave. They deserve better than me." Tears started pool on Beca's eyes.

She hated this. She hated being vulnerable in front of someone.

"As I see it, your problem is a lot easier than it looks. Look Bec, if you don't wanna disappoint them, then just don't!" He said raising his voice a little. He leaned back down seeing that Beca's now crying in front of him and what he said might've pulled that trigger. "Look I'm sorry. I agree. Your kids are two of the most precious things on earth, trust me okay? They are. They're weird as hell. But they are precious as fuck. And you're right, they deserve better. _So be better for them, Bec_."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder."

Beca sniffed, pushing her knuckles to her nose to wipe her face. "Maybe…maybe it's too late."

"Oh come on, Beca. No, it's not."

"Chloe doesn't trust me. If you were there, if you saw the look that she gave me… she was disappointed Jess."

"What the hell happened between you two…" He said sinking back into his chair once again.

Beca told him the Tay incident, and surprisingly, Jesse didn't judge her for it. Well, not immediately.

"I'm not saying what you did was right. But maybe, just maybe, you need to get rid of the third person."

"I am, okay? She's out of the picture."

"Oh really? Does she know that?"

Beca sighed. "Fuck! This is no use…everything. It's too late. We've been like this for months Jess…I don't know."

"No offense, Beca, my boss and friend who I respect so much, but I really wanna punch you right now. Can I do that?"

"Fuck no!"

"So get your shit together!" He stood up. This time he was yelling. "You only get to pick one, you selfish bastard!"

Beca was taken back by the boy's sudden outburst. But he was right. And maybe this is all Beca needs to get her shit together. Maybe she would let Jesse punch her too.

"Chloe or Tay?!"

"Chloe! Fuck! Of course I would pick Chloe. She's my wife. She's the love of my life. She's the mother of my kids. She's been there for me ever since. But right now, Chloe doesn't want me! She doesn't want to do anything that concerns me. Because I have been trying, Jess! But I can see it. She doesn't want me anymore. She can't stand me. She can't even share a bed with me. When I hold her, she flinches. It's like I take one step forward, she takes two steps backward."

"Wait…"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing….it's pathetic."

"What is it?" Beca said, throwing Jesse a piece of crumpled paper.

"Well…you said she can't even share a bed with you." He shrugged, sitting back down.

"Yeah, so?"

"I mean, dude. How long has it been?" Jesse said, leaning forward.

"How long has what been?" Beca asked, confused. Jesse responded by rolling his eyes at her. _I mean, seriously, Bec._ Jesse widened her eyes at her and when she finally gets it she says, "Oh no. Hell no. I'm not talking about our sex life with you."

"Dude, tell me about Chloe."

It was enough for Beca to throw a whole notebook at him, which he catches.

"Hey! It's not for that reason! Just…what makes her engine running?"

And the brunette just looked at him. She could see how Jesse is serious about this and so she gives in. God, she couldn't believe she's talking to him about this. Frustrated, she ran her hands through her hair.

"God…why do you wanna know? It's private!"

"No I'm just saying maybe you could try that. You know, maybe the two of you needs to _connect_ in that sort of level again. Because sometimes, it's just as easy as an orgasm." He said confidently. Beca makes a disgusted look on her face and threw him the first thing she could grab, which is a pen.

"That is such a guy thing for you to say."

"Ow! That hurt!" He grabbed the pen and threw it back at the brunette. "Tell me."

"What? No! I'm not gonna tell you…okay, promise you won't laugh."

"I promise."

"No swear it."

"I swear it."

"Swear it on Posen's head."

"Dude, I'm not gonna swear it on my girlfriend's head."

"Okay, she uhh…she likes me waking her up for it." She finally said. Jesse has this plain look on his face, as if he's waiting for more.

"Is that it…" Beca nodded. "That's not even the kinky shit, Beca. I don't know why you expected me to laugh."

"Why what turns Aubrey on?"

"We are talking about you and Chloe here, okay?" Before the brunette could protest, Jesse stumbled around her office, picking up her stuff and putting it on the bag. He put her laptop last and then threw her bag on the brunette's lap. "I'm not saying sex is the only thing that can fix this. But maybe it's one step closer to a happy marriage. No it's really one step closer to a happy marriage, I'm sure of that."

"What the fuck..."

"No more excuses, Mitchell. Look, it's all over. You saved all of our asses here. It's time for you to go home, spend time with your kids, fix your marriage, wake up that sleeping redhead right now and make her scream for your name…Okay? Go! Go!"

He gave Beca's arm a strong tug enough for the brunette to surge forward and fall hands first.

"Shit, sorry Bec. Forgot how small and fragile you are. Just got carried away, I guess." He said helping the brunette back to her feet.

Beca ignored that and ran to the door, before Jesse grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Bec. You need to talk to her…"

Beca nodded, instantly getting who he was referring to. "I will. Thanks, dude."

The brunette raced home. She still thinks it's ridiculous. Chloe will just think shallow of her. But they also haven't had sex in months now. And yeah, now that she's thinking about it properly, she silently counts. And if she's doing the math right, they haven't had sex in almost three months.

How she lasted that long without getting laid, Beca doesn't know. All she knows is that, yes, they've been busy. And maybe, now is the right time to reconnect.

Beca Mitchell is conflicted. She nervously taps on her steering wheel while waiting for the traffic light to go green. Is she crazy? Probably. Does she need Chloe right now? Big chance. Does Chloe need her right now? She doesn't know.

So she replaced her fingers with her own head, lightly slamming her forehead on the steering wheel. She knows how ridiculous she looks. And how ridiculous she sounds in her head. Because Chloe couldn't even touch her without bolting away! What makes her think that she would want to be making love to her?

So _no_. Beca's decided. She's not gonna do it. It can wait. She can wait.

But she'll definitely do that vacation that Jesse was suggesting. It's about time. She needs to be stronger for her and Chloe. Chloe's already proven something to her, when she stuck with Beca no matter how bad she screwed up. It's Beca's turn.

When she arrived home, she was careful not to wake everyone up. She spent a few seconds visiting both her daughters' rooms, checking on them and gawking at how peaceful they looked, before she snuck into her and Chloe's.

She's near the edge, her back facing the brunette's side of the bed. She was clutching her phone in her chest, and god, she looked so beautiful. Beca kicked off her shoes and gently walked to wear Chloe was sleeping.

Shit.

She carefully removed the redhead's phone from her grasp and set it on the bed side table. She's glad Chloe got her texts, even though they were all unanswered. That's enough for Beca, for Chloe to even bother to look at her texts.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and then sat down on the floor, her face leveled her wife.

She thought of countless nights spent like this. She thought of so many late nights at work where it was all too stressful for Beca and she would come home to the redhead.

She doesn't wake her. But she spends hours just looking at her peaceful face, selfishly wishing that maybe she could wake her up and tell her how stressful her day was, how she disappointed everyone at work because she couldn't balance out everything at once, how she hurts. Because she does, she hurts too. She cries in front of a sleeping Chloe.

She cries at how she freaks out every time Dylan would throw a fit while she's with her at work and she couldn't make her to stop because she just kept on asking for Mommy. She cries because her kids might hate her someday, like she hates her parents.

Beca hurts. She hurts because of the fact that she hates what her mom and dad did to her but she's becoming more and more like them every day. She's scared. And she needs Chloe right now.

So many nights spent like this.

 _'Chloe would understand. She always have. So just wake her up.'_

She shouldn't have to understand. Chloe doesn't need this right now. What she needs is for the situation at home to get better. She doesn't want them to go back to the way they were. She wants them better. And that's what Beca is going to do.

After a few more moments, Beca got up and entered the bathroom to shower. Her shower thoughts betray her. She thinks of how many times they have spent here, the many times she would slam Chloe on the sliding door of the shower area, imagine how Chloe's body looks from the other side of the glass while she presses her hard on it.

Beca stopped before the pressure pooling between her legs could get worse. She wraps herself in a towel and walked through the closet to find an oversized shirt to sleep on. Walking back to their bedroom, she stops abruptly to look at her reflection in the mirror.

She messed her hair for a bit, and found herself unconsciously thinking about maybe she hasn't been on her best look for the past three months…like maybe she's lost her sex appeal at some point. Then she laughs again at how ridiculous she might've sounded in her head.

The brunette then walked inside their bedroom and readied herself for bed. She tries her hardest to be careful so that she doesn't wake Chloe when she lifts the covers and slides under them.

Which obviously failed because the redhead began stirring and facing her side. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Chloe's bright blue shines even at the dark. So Beca gave her a smile, before her wife's eyes closed again.

And Beca balanced out her options for a moment.

 _Here goes nothin'._

She scooted closer to Chloe, slowly wrapping her arm around the redhead's waist.

"Babe…" The brunette whispers.

And Chloe moaned. Chloe _fucking_ moaned into the touch. That's enough for Beca's mind to go ten times crazy. And for her to become ten times horny.

The brunette proceeded to run a hand down Chloe's warm curves, moving closer and closer until their bodies as flushed against each other.

"Chloe." Beca said, louder this time.

"Mmm?"

Beca moves pieces of red hair away from Chloe's neck and went back to caressing her wife's torso.

"Beca…what…" Chloe's sleepy voice is Beca's favorite sound.

"I-I need you…" the brunette plead. "Please…" She rested her forehead against her wife's. "Please."

She does need Chloe. She needs to touch her right now, she needs to hold her right now, to kiss her and to make love to her like she used to. It's much more than sex, if Beca's completely being honest. She just needs to connect with Chloe because…it's been hell. Her life's been hell for a while now.

She's moving oh so slowly, waiting for Chloe to resist, only she doesn't. So she presses their lips together. She's taking all the time that she needs with the redhead right now. Her touches were gentle and loving but needy at the same time.

Beca slowly moves on top of Chloe. She stopped to admire her body from underneath her for a while. She placed two hands at the hem of the redhead's night dress, slowly pushing it up to seek more skin.

At first she wasn't sure if Chloe wanted this too so she took her time. But now as she traced the cloth on her wife's underwear, she was sure.

Beca dove in, like a predator catching its prey. She showered Chloe with hungry kisses switching areas between her lips and her neck.

"God, it's been so long. Oh my god." The brunette pinned the redhead's hands over her head, before rolling her hips against hers. Chloe moaned and Beca took that opportunity to slide her tongue inside her wife's mouth.

Chloe tugs at the bottom of the shirt that Beca's wearing. She slides two hands underneath it feeling her wife's skin soft against her palms. It wasn't long until the both of them are moving in sync.

Beca then roughly grabs her wife's panties and without anything, rips it apart. The moan that escapes Chloe's lips is music to Beca's ears. No it's better.

"Fuck, you're so fucking sexy."

Hearing those words from Beca made Chloe's mind wonder off. Does she kiss her like this too? Does she touch this other woman like Beca touches her? Does she make her feel like she's the only girl in the planet while doing so too? She wonders if Beca tells her how _she's so fucking sexy_ too?

At this point all the redhead could feel is detached. Detached from Beca. She feels so far away from her. There's no point in reconnecting. If they do this now, it wouldn't be right.

Her wife's kisses are fueled by desire. Chloe could almost drown in them. Beca's all over her, and making her feel good. Maybe if their situation isn't fucked up, if she lived in another world where Beca didn't cheat on her, where she is Beca's only one, Chloe would give in.

So she pushed Beca gently at first. She kept her hand on her wife's chest, turned her head to escape her lips. But it didn't stop Beca from attacking her neck now that she has full access to it.

As bad as it sounds, Chloe feels disgusted. She couldn't believe that after so many years that she's been with the brunette that she could make her feel like this in bed. She wonders where Beca's mouth has been.

"Beca…" It came out as a whine. "Beca." She pleaded once more, a single tear roll down the side of her face.

She pushes the brunette hard enough so it could create a distance where Chloe can breathe.

For a second, Beca looks at her. "I'm so sorry." The brunette apologizes.

But Chloe doesn't move. Her eyes are fixated on the dim light coming from Beca's side of the bed as she failed to stop the tears from running down her face. She could see Beca's form sitting on the mattress, head buried between her arms and knees.

The hollowness that brunette feels right now cannot even compare to what she's been through when she was younger. She's tired of screwing up. Because that all she ever does. She screws up.

"God…I'm so sorry, Chlo. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry…" She could hear sobs now, sobs that matched hers. "I know I always say sorry. And I know you're probably tired of them, because I always manage to screw things up…" The brunette is now hugging her knees, gently rocking her body. "But I really am sorry. And I can't lose you. And I'm really making this right. I promise. I promise…"

There's nothing but the faint sound of Beca's sobbing.

Then out of nowhere Beca starts telling her random things that happened today. "You know we sealed the deal with New York today? Yeah, it was horrible at first. But then we came around in the end…" She chuckled. "Now Titanium Records is in partner with this big New York based record label, that's like huge for us, babe…Luke was practically hugging everybody."

Chloe now sits up, mirroring Beca's position, she gave her a weak smile.

"That's great."

"Yeah, it is…and now that that's over, I can be home more. Jesse said I should take a leave. What do you think, Chlo?"

Chloe tears up again, because this is the first time in a long while that Beca told her anything about her work.

"We could take the kids up our cabin in Alaska, you know? I can only imagine the girls' faces when they see the Northern lights. They still show up this time of the year, don't they?" She looked so hopeful and almost like the Beca that she fell in love with.

"I…I don't know."

"Yeah, that would be perfect. We can stay there for as long as we can…"

Chloe thinks for a bit. "No…" She sees Beca's face drop. "I mean, Lucy has school. We can't just pack our bags, drop everything on our plates, and leave just 'cause you say so." It came out rude and the redhead regrets how she delivered it.

"Right…" Beca said, burrowing her face into her knees again, returning from her original regressed position. "But I can make it happen. I can make arrangements and…yeah I'll figure it out. I just think it would be perfect."

Chloe nods, because even though she feels anything but connected to Beca, their kids need their Mama. Their kids need this vacation.

"And..." Dark blue eyes met lighter ones. "We could go back to Europe…remember when I was touring? We had the best time in Paris and Venice and Amsterdam. You know, just you and me. We can go back there and live in romantic hotels for a week—"

"I don't need that."

Beca sniffs, her heart ached and reminded itself how sharp and deadly that line was…and she waited. "I need that."

"We can't just leave the girls for a week, Beca. We're not like we were before."

"But babe—"

"Can we just…focus on the girls? Yeah, let's just do that. They need you…"

"What about us? What's gonna happen to us now?" The brunette says, wiping the fresh tears than rolled down her cheek.

Beca watched intently as her wife bit her bottom lip, swallowed hard, and shook her head. It was one of the most painful things the brunette ever saw since her parents' divorce. She watched her reached for the lamp sitting at the bed side table, and turned it off. Turned it off as if it were Beca. As if it was her hopes of them getting back together.

 **xCBx**

It was safe to say that Beca didn't sleep that night. Her eyes were tired and stinging and her chest was heavy from controlling her breathing so hard just so Chloe couldn't hear her crying.

She stopped the alarm just in time, just before it could wake the sleeping redhead beside her. Their sheets felt cold against her skin, probably just as cold as their relationship, as she ran a hand over the spot where they used to call 'cuddle zone', the spot where Beca felt the safest.

That spot is now a fortress, a huge wall, that's supposed to keep Beca away. There is a huge wall in between her and Chloe that she so desperately wanna break and the fact that she is the one who built that wall isn't helping Beca at all.

 _Fuck._

But still, she is determined to win back her wife, her family.

The wall that she built was strong, and as she looked at herself in the mirror that morning, with dark circles under her eyes and all, she kept on repeating and repeating to herself that _she needs to be stronger than the wall. She needs to be stronger than the wall. She needs to be stronger than the wall._

 **I am Titanium.**

 **I am Titanium.**

She repeated over and over and over.

 **Stone-hard, machine gun**

 **Firing at the ones who run**

 **Stone-hard, thus bullet proof glass**

Her humming was soft and it jived perfectly well with the acoustics of the shower.

 **xCBx**

 ** _Bcos everyone needs some jeca brotp amirite? I hope you don't misunderstood this chapter. Bcos thats what I fear the most. And the sex thing is bound to happen anyway bcos their married. Soooo yeah. Let me know what you guys think! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ey I'm back! I read your suggestions and reactions and I have to be honest, I always get nervous when I'm reading them. But I'm glad yall are reacting so keep em coming my people. And all I can say right now is, yall would have to wait! Lol so yeah. So I could go on with the story. I still have so many things planned for our favorite family. And yes, eventually things will get better. But until then, let me hurt you some more. Lol love yall and please be patient with me. I'm a little angst monster who needs to write some angst. Lol**_

 _ **I'm a little nervous posting this chapter up. It went a little longer than expected. But yeah, it's Beca's turn.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect isn't mine as well as all of the characters that you recognize. The book is called 'The Aristocats' and it isnt mine either._**

 ** _xCBx_**

Chloe was exhausted.

She's been up all morning finding stuff around the house to bring to their Alaska trip, which is in two days. Beca found a way to sort out Lucy with school and now they're scheduled to leave in 48 hours. Plus, there is this art exhibit that Lucy has at school and their running late. She's just glad that Beca's here today to help her with baby duties.

Things at home are better. Beca's been on her best mom mode. She drops Luce at school every day and picks her up. And she has Dylan to keep her busy in between hours. They would make their occasional trip to the park and would go to Elliot's for ice cream afterwards. So yeah, things have been better.

Chloe only sees Beca on her phone after she's put the girls to bed and it's only Twitter or Instagram either. It's unusual for Chloe to not see Beca behind her laptop whenever the two of them are getting ready for bed. The laptop that the brunette hasn't touched in _days._

"Mommy, huwwi!" Dylan was yelling batshit crazy at the bottom of the stairs, as the redhead bounced her way down, fixing her dress. She decided a plain white flared dress that cut just above her knee would be the best to wear today, and decided to have her hair on a waterfall braid that made her red locks just bounce from her shoulders.

"I'm coming! Geez." She snatched the toddler up and kissed her cheek. She scrunched her nose and wiped the mark that's on her daughter's face.

"Luce…Luce…Luce…" Chloe can't help but giggle at her daughter's struggle to form words, but still felt proud that she's even trying.

"Luce is what baby?" She then turned to her four-year-old who's already buckled up and greeted her with a pinch on her cheek.

"Tea…chew."

"Tea chew?" She asked as they made their way to the car at the garage. She placed her on her car seat gently and the toddler kept on babbling words that the redhead is struggling to understand.

"Luce teachew….mad." Chloe laughed now that she gets it.

"Oh! Yeah. That's why we gotta hurry." She kissed the toddler's forehead and and doubled checked to see if she did her seatbelts right. "Where's Mama?"

"I'm right here!" Beca appears from behind Chloe, holding their old DSLR and strapping it to her neck. "I just remembered we still have this old thing…hm…you look great, babe!"

The brunette slipped a hand around an unprepared Chloe and pecked her on the lips. The redhead widened her eyes at the contact and pulled away immediately. Lucy's grin was wider than her face and she giggled at how happy she was to see her parents kissing again. Chloe just gave her a tickle in the tummy.

"Easy there, bunny. You don't want to break your face. Come on, we're gonna be late."

The family made their way to Cassidy Preschool. Thankfully, LA traffic didn't make it worse for them. They arrived just in time

Unlike going to some public place, like the supermarket for example, going to Lucy's school was different. All the other parents are nice and so are the teachers, so they're glad they can enjoy this family moment unbothered. Like, _how many times can your kid win first prize in an art contest?_ Right, but for Chloe and Beca this is a big deal.

As soon as they got out of the car, Lucy practically dragged Beca to where the little exhibit was. Just eager to show her Mama that the artwork that she so desperately wanted for her Mama to see that night that she stayed so late just to wait for her, won first prize.

Beca smiled apologetically at everyone that they bumped into as her daughter dragged her by the hand, turning her head from time to time to see Chloe bouncing Dylan on her hip walking behind them.

"W-wait, Lu! Geez."

"Look, Mama!" Beca's heart almost jumped out of her chest because Lu is so happy and her artwork is so beautiful. Beca took the camera strapped around her neck and shot photos of her daughter grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, that's beautiful, Lulu bear! God, I'm so proud of you." Beca said, crouching down and wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Look here!" Beca snapped more photos and wondered how she had the heart to miss her dance recital.

It's not long after someone approached them. Lucy's teacher, Ms. Fields, tapped Chloe on her shoulder and asked to take a picture of everyone who won, including their parents, but really it was just an excuse to take a photo with the two. _But they were nice and yeah, it was just nice, and nothing could ruin the mood right now_ , Beca thought.

"Thank you so much for coming today, Mrs. Mitchell!" She said extending a hand to both Chloe and Beca, which they shook _. It's not like we're some guest of honor or something._

"Yeah, we're glad to be here for Lulu. It's nice that you have these activities for the children, Ms. Fields." Chloe said, being the charmer that she is. Beca's just glad they're not smothering them.

"Oh it's Ella. Just call me Ella. We have this sort of competitions every year. We also have family days and bake sales. So, we'll be looking forward to seeing you here again. And your daughter is a very excellent student."

"Yeah? She takes schools seriously, don't you Luce?" Chloe pressed her daughter's cheeks lightly.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to it. I have to talk to the other children's parents. It was nice meeting you too." She said with one final hand shake and then left.

As soon as she left them alone, Beca crouched down again and tucked a piece of her daughter's hair behind her ear. Chloe just went back to charming everyone and having a nice chat with other parents.

"We should celebrate! Where do you wanna go, Lulu bear? And don't say Toys R Us because I don't know if we still have room for one giant teddy bear at home…."

Lucy scrunched up her nose and gave her Mama a guilty smile.

"Hmm…okay! But no teddy bears this time. You can grab whatever you want just not a teddy bear. You know how those things scare Mama…." Beca said pinching her nose. "Just kidding, you can grab anything! Grab as many as you can carry…" She said giving her daughter a wink.

"Only one toy…" They heard Chloe from a far and Beca put her index finger on her lips as if to tell her it would be their little secret.

"Okay, mommy!" They share one final giggle and went back to taking pictures, this time with Lucy's friends. "I just want a book Mama."

"A book? What are you fifty?" Beca tickles her tummy. She forgets how much of a smart kid her Lulu is. She's always modest and kind, and while other kids would ask for a big ass dollhouse, or a rocket ship even, her Lucy would ask for a book.

"Yeah…so you and mommy could read me more stories!"

"Oh, okay a library then." Beca's all about spoiling her girls.

And now that her friends are here, it was obvious that Lucy no longer wanted to take pictures and just wanted to talk to her friends. So after one last selfie that the brunette took for her Instagram, she let her daughter be with her friends. She scanned the room looking for Dylan and Chloe. She saw the redhead is still engaged with what seems like an interesting discussion with the other parents and so she made their way to them and took a sleepy Dylan from Chloe.

"We've been out for five minutes and my pickle is sleepy already….." She said caressing the toddler's back, while keeping an eye on her older sister.

After the crowd's been pacified by the charming Chloe Beale, it was time for her to pacify her family. They had asked Ms. Fields—Ella—to take one family photo before Dylan passes out.

They were on their way back to the car when another hand tapped Chloe's shoulder.

It was _Carter Staples._

"Chloe? Hey!" He wrapped his arms around Chloe. It took the redhead by surprise, but managed to hug him back.

"Carter, hi! What are you doing here?"

Carter and Chloe worked on a movie before, a musical.

Beca remembers quite well because it was a movie where she and Jesse also worked in. It was fun having you and your girlfriend work on something amazing together, and although Beca hated movies she was convinced that this one was different, because Chloe was lead role. Yeah, it was all fun until her co-star, with the tentacles of an octopus, started to flirt with your girlfriend, right in front of your fucking face. And not to mention the tentacles! He'd always find a reason to touch Chloe. It only frustrated the brunette because that time, they were still hiding in Ellen Degeneres' closet, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Let's just say that Beca ended up having a red card from Mike, the producer, for constantly grilling Carter and 'not guiding him properly' when they were shooting the musical scenes. Poor Jesse had to finish all the work. But hey, she got Carter to keep his tentacles to himself for the rest of their shoot so Beca would say it was all worth it.

The brunette watched their interaction. She watched as he openly ask for her wife's number, shoving his phone in Chloe's hands, not even acknowledging the fact that she was standing right behind her, Dylan on one hip, and Lucy on one hand.

"My son, is…uh…Jacob! He goes to school here."

"Oh where is he?"

"Right there, the one with the red backpack," He said pointing to a kid, who in Beca's opinion is too big to still be in preschool.

"Are you with your wife?"

"Uh, no. Don't have a wife." He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "It's just me and my little boy."

"Oh."

"I missed seeing you…" He said brushing Chloe's arm, _again with the tentacles._ "I mean, your face. I mean…we don't see you anymore. You don't make movies anymore. Not that I don't miss you. I'm sorry. It's just coming out all wrong." He said, charming the girl by pretending to be nervous. Chloe's buying it, well at least it looks like she's buying it. "We should hang out sometime. You know, catch up…"

Beca wanted to punch him. Seriously, punch him right in his fucking mouth. _Because how does he even fucking dare to fucking ask Chloe out in front of me?_ But she thought your kids seeing you lose it to a human octopus would be traumatizing.

So when Lulu squeezed her hand and looked up, she just gave her a smile.

"Uhm…I don't know Carter. I'm pretty busy, you know…" Chloe said, finally motioning to the girls.

"Right. Beca, hey." _It was so obvious. He is so fucking obvious._

"Carter." The brunette did a curt nod and then proceeded to tap her foot.

"Anyway, you have my number. So call me if you know, you ever…change your mind."

Chloe giggled and said, "It's not going to." _Thank god._ And she lets out another awkward laugh, "It was nice seeing you though." The redhead half hugged him and then grabbed Lucy from Beca and started walking. It took Beca her everything not to stick out her tongue and wave her ring finger as he passed the man.

The feeling of guilt washed over the brunette. Chloe could've easily gone out with Carter. She could do to her what she's done to Chloe.

As if on cue, Beca's phone started to go off. She was watchful not to miss Chloe's gasp and uncomfortable look while they were on their way to the car. Hoping it would ease the redhead, she placed a comforting hand on her back. But Chloe just sped faster causing Beca to sigh.

Beca was confident though. She knew she would get a phone call because it was just gonna be Adam with their plane tickets.

And she was right.

"Mama has a huge favor to ask you two." Beca started. She gave her wife a reassuring look before she turned around from the driver's seat and met four baby blues. "That was Uncle AJ on the phone, and he told me how much he missed his most favorite nieces in the world and…"

"We are his only nieces, Mama!" Lucy laughed.

This made the brunette laugh. "Right, okay. Um…he's tied up at work and he said that it would be great if we visit him right now. He misses you two and Mama needs to get something for our vacation so…is it okay if we stop by Mama's workplace before we go out?"

 **xCBx**

"Okay, you guys okay if you hang in here for a bit? I'm just gonna get Adam and finalize some stuff with Jesse and his team. It would only take a minute, I promise…Ten minutes! Fifteen tops. Just…"

"It's okay, Bec. Do your thing. We'll wait…"

And just like that the brunette was out of the room. She ran like her life depended on it. She's so determined not to exceed fifteen minutes.

"It's what we always do…" Chloe sighed.

The redhead was uncomfortable, it was obvious. She's uneasy and awkward especially when they were getting in the building. Everyone looked at her as if they'd seen the return of King Kong. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration but yeah, all eyes were on here.

You see, usually Chloe would enter this very building like a bouncing ball of happiness. Literally, bouncing. And when she's feeling like it, she treats everyone coffee. Literally everyone. She would have a whole coffee truck parked right outside and hand them their cups herself.

So it was safe to say that people who worked for her wife _adored her._ Literally, adore her. She sees how her wife values her work and she thought, this is one way of taking care of her wife.

 _Breathe._

Chloe sat down on the couch. She took a deep breath and straightened her dress in an attempt to calm herself down. She might appear just a little uncomfortable on the outside but Chloe's insides are screaming. She wanted to get out of there. The last time she was here she saw something that changed their lives forever, something that changed the way she looked at Beca.

Chloe looked at her wife like she makes the sun go up, has worshipped the ground that she walked on, and does everything that the brunette wants. She wanted to get married. BAM. They got married. She wanted to take Chloe to her tours. BAM. She traveled the world for her. She wanted to have kids, even though that means Chloe at home, full time. BAM. She got pregnant with Lucy, and then Dylan.

It was still very clear to the redhead, the memories of when they were just starting as a married couple. It wasn't easy adjusting but they came around. Yeah she thinks they came around. And Chloe doesn't think it was a competition of careers. No, that wasn't it. At that time, she was also satisfied with whatever she's accomplished, because 'two Oscars' isn't bad at all. It was just that her schedule was a little easier to bend and wrap around Beca's. And the brunette's career was it its peak.

She would drop whatever it is that she has going on whenever Beca would need her.

They would never admit that they got married on a bad timing because how could they? Even now that she's hurting, marrying Beca is still one of the best decisions the redhead ever made, because it gave her her girls.

So how does Chloe see Beca right now?

Chloe doesn't know.

She's conflicted. All she knows right now is how the girls see Beca. They look at her with such admiration and love and she doesn't wanna ruin that image, because it's already ruined for her.

She sees every effort that the brunette does. She does. But right now, as she stared directly at Lucy, with Dylan on her lap and an amused look on her face as she kicked the table for the chair to spin, all she could think about was how said wife, one who makes the sun come up, has her tongue down some woman's throat. Some woman who is not her.

The redhead brushed each and every thought off her head before her eyes could produce unnecessary waters. It's not helping. It won't help. It never helps.

"Down, Luce!" Dylan yelled. Chloe watched as the toddler struggled to get out of her older sister's arm.

"Hold still!" Lucy argued, she tightened her arm around the toddler, kicked once more and set the chair spinning. Dylan's squirming caused her to bump against her Mama's desk, making the toddler cry and started throwing punches wherever.

Chloe ran and picked a very upset Dylan before she could start making the other girl cry from her punches. Calming Dylan helped her calm herself. "Okay….You're okay. Mommy's here." She said soothing her daughters back with her hand. "Hey, Lucy Mitchell. When your sister says down, you put her down, okay? Look what happened…" She said in her mom voice.

"Okay, Mommy. Sorry, Dilly!" She reached Dylan's leg that's hanging just above Chloe's elbow. Soon enough, Dylan started kicking her sister, swatting her hand.

"And, you. Knock it off. You need to stop being Muhamad Ali when you get hurt, okay?" She said pulling away slightly so she could look at her eyes. Dylan nodded, although Chloe knows she didn't understand. "No hitting, Dyl. That's not nice, okay? Say sorry to Lucy."

The toddler rubbed her eyes. "Sowi, Luce."

They silent for a while, just patiently waiting till Beca gets back. Until someone came bursting through the door.

"Hey, I thought you weren't gonna be back til…."

Chloe's heart sunk. She knew she shouldn't feel ashamed or threatened because _hell I am the wife, and you are the other woman._ But she couldn't help it. It's hard not to feel threatened. As she examined the woman further, she can't help but feel…insecure. She cursed inside her head. Chloe never feels insecure. _Never._ But right now she could feel her confident nature slipping away, like an out of body experience.

This woman is a younger version of herself, probably a prettier version.

She knew she had to say something. She wants to say something. Anything. She needs confident Chloe back. She's the wife dammit!

"Beca's not here." _Nailed it._

The woman swallowed and then cleared her throat. Nothing could compare to the tension and awkwardness that took over the room.

And then the door flung open one more time. "I told you now is not a good time…" Jesse pants. He looks exhausted form running. "Shit…"

"Uncle Jess!" The two girls exclaimed. Dylan squirmed to get out of the redhead's weak arms easily so she could join Lucy in hugging Jesse. "You should go with us!" Lucy said, bouncing up and down hugging Jesse's thigh. "Mom, can Uncle Jess join us, please?" She added, prolonging the plea.

Chloe gave Jesse a pleading look. For the first time in her life, Chloe Beale has no plan. She's doesn't know what to do or what to say. Her confident façade is slipping right through her hands once again. She's all about the girls. Beca and Taylor can hurt her all they want, but not the girls. No, it would be over her dead body.

"Okay, why don't you girls come with me and we'll be the first ones to try the new frozen yogurt machine at the lobby?"

"Yay yay! We go, mommy? We go..?"

Chloe nodded which made the two girls literally jump up and down against Jesse's legs. "Yes, sweetie you can go. Jesse…"

"Yeah, don't worry. It's…It's okay." Jesse said, picking up both girls in his arms. "Oh, you guys got heavy!"

Now the scene Chloe has on her mind the moment Jesse got out of the door was entirely different than what would happen. She expected a cheap cat fight, one where she strangles the woman and grabs huge chunks of her hair. But no, that's not just how Chloe Beale rolls. She will fight for her marriage her way and not how animals do it.

"Chloe…"

"It's _Mrs. Mitchel_ _."_ She knew she sounded like a high school teacher but right now Chloe doesn't care. She wanted to emphasize that and she's done it.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry that you're a complete home wrecker or sorry that you got caught?"

"Both…I didn't expect to fall in love with Beca."

 _There it is._

"I'm so sorry." Taylor continued. "But we already talked and she doesn't want me. I'd be lying if tell you that I didn't want her to choose me over you. Believe me, I know how crazy that sounds. But I do want her…more than anything."

"Well that's too bad…"

"I know, okay? And I also know how hard it is for you to forgive me. Which is why I'm not asking for it right now. All I'm asking is for you to forgive Beca. We didn't expect this. It just sort of happened."

Somehow, Chloe wants to slap this woman. But there's also a part of her that feels for her too, a part of her that Chloe hates. She doesn't understand how this woman could hurt her like that and still, there's this martyr part of her that feels for her. It's not hard to fall in love with Beca. Sure she is a snob and has walls higher than the empire state but once you tear down those walls, there is this loving and caring person buried beneath the surface.

But still, she's not in the position to ask for that.

"Who do you think you are to ask me that…You have no idea what Beca and I have been through, what Beca and I have...and you're the one who ruined that? How dare you ask me that?" Chloe's knuckles are white.

The woman's face remained straight, not a slight intimidation evident, which made Chloe even more furious.

"Who am I? I am the one that she runs to whenever you're emotionally unfit to take care of her…of her needs. I am the one who she brings coffee after hours just so she can vent everything out, 'cause you weren't there for her! I am the one who she calls in the middle of the night, when you are tight asleep, and she's scared that she's screwing up with parenting. I will always be the one who she goes to whenever she feels unsafe and she _needs_ reassurance that everything will be fine. So you might want to rethink it over and over…before you go to bed tonight, ponder on that thought, am I really the one who ruined your marriage?"

She took a couple of steps toward Chloe. For a moment there, she felt her arms raise, ready to slap the woman in front of her.

Chloe's muscles tightened. She feels tense under the other woman's gaze.

"Chloe…" She said once again, this time much softer. It almost sounded like a plea. "I'm not sorry I loved Beca but I'm so sorry…for everything that I did that hurt you. I don't wanna be the woman who ruined two young girls' life. I come from a broken family myself. Maybe that's why Beca and I relate so much."

Chloe's tears are on the verge of falling. They've been pooling around her eyes ever since they started talking. Her vision is blurry and Taylor's words are knives and it hurts her.

"God, what I would do to be in your position. I love her so much, I just want her to be happy. Please, be that for her. Please make her happy. She deserves that, after everything that she's been through…"

Truth hurts. Chloe knows that, so as she stormed out of that office for the second time, she feels…She couldn't exactly pinpoint what she is feeling right now. Is it guilt? Is it her bottled up insecurities? She didn't expect it to be handed to her this way. She thought she was doing enough. How can she miss this? How can she miss the fact that Beca was indeed hurting?

 **xCBx**

"Hey, is everything okay?" Beca grabbed her elbow. "Hey, Chlo look at me. Why are you crying?" She attempts to hug Chloe, but the redhead just looks down and kept on walking. She doesn't even acknowledge the girls as she passed by them with Jesse at the lobby. But Beca just kept on following her, determined to get to the bottom of this, until they reached the parking lot.

"Chloe…" She reached out for her arm once again. "Please, just tell me what happened."

"Nothing it's fine." She removes herself from Beca's grip. "I just wanna go. Just…j-just grab the girls and let's go, please. Open this car. I wanna go."

"No, we're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. Please, baby. Talk to me." She wraps her arm around the redhead once again, not even caring how Chloe is struggling to get away from her. "Please."

Slowly, Chloe's hands lifted up, tracing the material of Beca's shirt. She hugs her tight and let herself breakdown on her wife's shoulders.

"Shh…I'm here. I love you…I love you…I love you…" She repeated until the redhead calmed down.

 **xCBx**

Chloe waited. She's waiting right now behind the door, one hand clutching the knob. She waited for Beca to finish reading the book that they bought for them. She wanted to sit there with their girls. But no…their moment was so perfect and she won't be the one to ruin that.

She listened carefully as Beca's soft voice goes through the thick material of the wooden door.

 _Madame Bonfamille wept with joy when she saw her cats. "I thought I had lost you forever, my darlings," she cried. "And you, my handsome young man," she said to O'Mailey, "join the family. I'm going to adopt you."_

 _"Hooray!" cried the kittens. And Duchess and O'Mailey smiled lovingly at each other._

 _The end._

Chloe slowly opened the door. The two pair of eyes immediately smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, mommy." Beca scooted to make space for Chloe to sit on Dylan's bed, who's already drooling and passed out under her sheets. The moment was almost perfect. _Almost._

"You missed the story, mom." Luce said with a soft giggle.

Chloe smiled warmly at her and then rubbed her head. "Bed time, you stinker."

"Yeah, bed time for you, Lulubear. Come on." Beca then got up and picked Lucy up in her arms. "Oh yeah, you're getting heavier, Luce." She walked to the door but stopped when Chloe remained seated on Dylan's bed. "Babe, you coming?"

Chloe nodded, kissed the toddler's head and then turned her night lamp off. And then the family proceeded to the next room. Unlike Dylan's room that's painted in bright pink and bursting with toys, Lucy's is a soft yellow with pastel green highlights and are surrounded by bookshelves. The four-year-old takes joy in reading and collecting books of different genres, a little OCD in having them sorted out by color of the cover.

Beca then placed her on the bed, tucking her under her green sheets. Chloe sat at the corner of the bed while Beca inserts the book in the pink portion of Lucy's books.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" Chloe leaned her back on her daughter's headboard and then wrapped her arm around her.

"I love you."

"Hey, what about me?" Beca jumps on the bed, placing herself across Chloe giving her the position to wrap her arms around both her wife and her daughter. "What about me, Lulubear?"

Lucy giggled. "Love you too, Mama." As if planned, the two placed a kiss on both the girl's cheeks. "Why don't you two kiss anymore?"

Chloe looked at Beca.

Beca looked at Chloe.

And then Beca pinched her daughter's cheek. "What are you talking about? We kiss all the time! I kiss your Mommy all the time. I just kissed her today, right? You were there? You saw that." Placing yet another kiss on the area that she pinched.

"Yeah, but Mommy doesn't kiss you." The four-year-old frowned. "Are you going away again Mama?"

"What? No. No, okay?" The brunette tightened her arm around her girls. "What are you talking about? Mama's not going anywhere. Listen to me. I'm here, okay? And no matter how many times you push me away when you get old, like really old, I'm still gonna be here, okay? We both are. What makes you think that?"

"My friend Jacob from kindergarten, his parents are always fighting each other, and not kissing, and his dad doesn't sleep in their house and is always away. And…"

At one point Beca zoned out. She saw herself in her four-year-old. She remembers asking her dad the exact same question when she was a kid. Their future and past flashed through her eyes. How that happened, she doesn't know. She saw two girls waiting by the staircase, waiting for her. Then a woman approached them, and told them that whoever they've been waiting for, is not coming back, will never come back.

"Well we are nothing like Jacob's family, okay? I know I'm not always home. But that's gonna change now, do you hear me? Listen to me very carefully. You're a smart kid and I'm sure you'll understand." Beca said, her voice cracking. "You're mommy and I, we are not perfect. We make mistakes and sometimes we hurt each other, and we fight. But that's just it. And I promised her…" Her eyes now met Chloe's. "I promised her that I will keep on trying, okay? Until the day we're both old and gray. And I'm keeping that promise. Because our love, your mom and me, our love is much stronger than anything. Our love for you and your baby sister, and for each other. Mama's not gonna let anything happen to our family. I promise, okay?"

She told Lucy everything she'd ever wanna hear from her parents, a reassurance that no matter how much she screws up, she will not stop trying. _She will never stop trying._

She's never been that vocal to her children. Sure, she always tell them that she loves them but not like this. It's also hurting her that it's already affected Lucy. Dylan may be too young to understand but still, she's not gonna wait for that to happen.

The two of them exited Lucy's room that night with Beca holding Chloe's hand. But the brunette knows they still have so much to work on. As soon as they closed the door, Chloe slipped her hand away from Beca's.

The brunette sighed. She doesn't know how long or how far Chloe will take this. But she understands, and she's willing to win back her trust no matter what.

"Hey." Beca said, sitting at the other end of the couch. Chloe's eyes are fixated on the TV, but Beca sees how red and puffy her eyes are. "Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten anything today. Chlo, I'm worried about you…"

The redhead didn't move. And Beca knows when to let it go. Her heart still feels heavy, just looking at Chloe like this.

"So, long day huh? You must be tired. I-I guess, thank you. For the Carter thing. I don't know why I'm saying this. But…anyway." The brunette stuttered, but Chloe is still as still as a rock.

"Well come to bed. Please."

Beca sighed and then stood up.

"I will be waiting up. When you're ready…I'm just…I'm here."

 _I will be waiting._

 _ **xCBx**_

 _ **EY! So thats thaaat! Let me know what you guys think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lol I love how yall can predict exactly what's gonna happen. And yes, I hate Taylor too. That bitch! I also love how different your reactions are. I know for a fact that I'm not misunderstood because this is where exactly I wanna put the story line. It's a happy ending, I promise. They're going to be happy. And that's all I can say right now. Patience my people. Patience.**_

 _ **I actually have the whole story planned already. But I don't know, I'm thinking of changing my direction.**_

 _ **And do not hate our girl Beca lol. I have something planned. Fear not, my people.**_

 _ **I don't know exactly how marriage counseling goes, I've never been married lol. I don't know if its different for hetero and non hetero couples but I did try my best and researched. But I can't promise that this is how its exactly done. So be nice to me.**_

 **xCBx**

It was not her idea.

She was Aubrey's friend. So no, it wasn't Beca's idea at all. Beca's not a good talker. Her conversation skills are, let's just say, at the beginner level. Something that developed when she was younger but somehow, regressed. Beca is also not a fan of opening up. She's known for having walls ten times higher than her height (not a good joke but true). It's a last resort move, and Beca still refuses to believe that they've gotten that far. But then again, she's willing to do _everything_ for Chloe to trust her again, even if it means sitting in front of a complete stranger with a degree to help them sort out their marital issues.

Well not really a complete stranger. Her name is _Doctor Avalyn Hardy_. That's all Beca knows.

Uncomfortable doesn't even begin to explain what the brunette felt on their first session. She'd ask them personal questions to _get to know them both each._ Beca's fingers kept on tangling the whole hour until the therapist called it and then told her it was because of how stressed she is with the situation. After that, she reminded herself to remain cautious.

Of course she also had reminded them that everything that they say will remain in the four corners of her office and how she values professionalism. That made Beca feel somehow a little better.

She had asked them questions like 'Why are you here?' or 'What happened?' and they answered all of them as honest as possible. So yeah, the first questions are entirely expected by Beca. The latter parts are what tensed Beca. It's all about digging deep and right now, she's scared shitless. And for the first time, not because of what she's gonna say.

"Chloe? Do you wanna go first?" The doctor said, putting her pen down and pushing her eye glasses from the bridge of her nose.

"Hmm?" The redhead said, diverting her eyes from the window to the woman in front of her. Chloe lets out an air. "I guess, um…not knowing is what I fear the most. Not knowing if Beca and I still want the same thing…not knowing when things are going to be back to the way they were. "

"Can you talk about that?"

"I don't know, I guess things are so much better at home now, with how she is with the girls and you know, I'm just scared for them I guess." Her voice was low and sad, so sad.

And right after Chloe said that, Beca knows she's not talking about how better things were before. She's talking about the way things were before that night Jesse talked some sense into her. With that, Beca dropped her head on the headrest on the couch.

"Scared?"

"Just, the girls are happy now. I'm just scared that it might get back to the way things were, when Beca's almost never home…"

The brunette took a long, heavy sigh.

"I don't know if she still...wants me, if she still thinks I'm…sexy" Yes, _the_ Chloe Beale is worried about that, which is very unlike Chloe. So for Chloe to think that, it must be hurting her that much.

"Wait, what? How can you not know that?" Beca interrupted.

"The name Taylor comes to mind."

"Nothing happened between me and Taylor, Chlo. You have to believe me." Beca said, leaning into Chloe's side.

"But you let her get close to you. You even lied to me about New York. So how am I supposed to trust you now?"

Beca just shook her head. "You're right. I lied about that one trip to New York and I'm sorry. But nothing happened between us, Chloe. And that's the truth."

The temperature inside the room is rising. But right now, neither of the two care. They may appear arguing but they're both just glad they're letting everything out. And at least they're talking about the issue and feel safe to talk about the issue without getting worried the girls might hear.

"Did you really like her, Beca?" Chloe asked. It's not an entirely new thing for men and women to drool over her wife, but for Beca to reciprocate those feelings, that's the game changer.

"No…I don't know. I guess…I liked the way she looked at me."

"And how does she look at you?" She said before writing down on her notes once again.

"I don't know, just…I guess…Uh…I don't know. We don't flirt like that anymore. I didn't even realize we were there, like at that point until she kissed me." She said and then turned to Chloe, whose sight is still fixated on the bowl of candies Ava has on her coffee table. "You don't look at me like that anymore. And I get that, okay? I haven't been worthy of that look for a while now. But shit Chlo, I missed it. I miss you."

And then there was silence. Chloe put her elbow on the arm rest and then rested her chin on it, thinking about _yeah, that can totally happen. Beca is so dense._

"How about you Beca? What's making all this hard?"

The brunette shifted her position. She lifted her leg up and then scratched the back of her head, trying to come up with something. She thought of making something up, if she's being honest. She still doesn't believe this will help. If anything, she believes it will just doom their marriage more than it already is. Her parents went to therapy and look how it ended. But she wants Chloe to trust her again, and to do that, she must trust Chloe. And if she believes this will work, Beca needs to go with that, eyes closed.

"I guess my own fears got in the way of everything, my work, my family, Chloe…The truth is.." She cleared her throat. "The truth is I'm still scared. Sometimes, when I'm in the middle of something, like at work or maybe just in the kitchen with Chloe, I stop and think. Like wait, maybe I'm overdoing it. But at the same time I'm scared of not doing enough. I guess, I'm just scared of screwing up, especially with my daughters. Which is ironic considering we're here right now…" The brunette lets out a breathy laugh. "It's just in the middle of that, of everything that happened I found myself not able to talk to my wife about it."

"And why do you think that?"

Memories flashed in her mind. "I don't wanna disappoint her." She replied nonchalantly. "I have long ass list of people that I do disappoint but I need her to not be on that list, you know. She's...she's my world."

"I see. Earlier you've mentioned that you're not in good terms with your Dad." Beca raised her eyebrows. "Tell me about that."

"Uh…what's there to tell? He's just—he's not in my life anymore. After college he just…he started to pretend like I don't exist, like we don't exist, my family and me. I don't know what else to say. We're not really close. Since he left when I was four, we just kind of drifted apart."

"And does that still bother you?"

Beca bit her lip. She froze. She doesn't want to sound all needy and like someone you should pity because she's not. Millions of kids go through their parents' divorce and managed to move on. And guess what? She's one of those kids. Or so she thought.

"No? Right, no. I have my brother with me, Adam, and that's enough for me." She must've been dreaming because for a moment there she saw Chloe at the corner of her eye, looking at her. It's the first time the redhead looked at her ever since they got here.

"The divorce, Beca. Your parents' divorce, does it still bother you? Don't you think it's the reason why you're too scared to disappoint Chloe?"

 _Is it? Maybe it is._

"It's just the thick layer of my fears…" She said, as if she got it all figured out, as if the therapist no longer need to remind her that yes, she's damaged. Tears now started pooling in her eyes. She hated it. She hated herself for crying right now. She's not supposed to be crying. "Maybe."

"Becs…"

The brunette looked at her wife. She's not good at being vulnerable. In fact, this is probably the closest she's been with it. Although the past couple of days at home would oppose to that. It was all just filled with so much pleading from Beca's part, and talking and crying. It was all outside of the brunette's comfort zone.

"Sometimes I would sit on the floor or by Chloe's side of the bed. And I would just look at her. I would look at her for hours, and be amazed by how perfect she is, how perfect and even her breathing was. I would come home and see her so happy with the girls, how happy she is making them. And I'm not…I can't…I can never let myself ruin that."

"You never told me that." Chloe said.

"There's this constant battle in my mind. There's this selfish part of me that wants to just wake her, wake her up, and tell her how exhausting my day was, or-or…how badly I wanna return Dad's calls, but God, I don't know what to say….I've been staring at his contact number for months…months."

"Beca, I am your wife…and it hurts me more than anything for you to think that you can never tell me that. It hurts me that you let another woman get close to you like that because you don't wanna disappoint me. I…am here for you. I settled down for you. And that is why you have a home, Becs. You have a home, with me and the girls. So you can tell me how shitty your day was, or how much of an ass your father is. Tell me, okay? It's important for me to know."

And there was another silence, this time longer. That's all Beca needed to know.

"When was the last time that you two made love?" Beca widened her eyes, she was caught by surprise. She needs to remind herself every time how the therapist has the right to be straightforward like that. Beca sunk in her seat. She could feel Chloe tense up too.

"Uhmm.." The brunette cleared her throat. "Almost five months ago? It was when I took her out to the opening of our friend Flo's Mexican restaurant."

"Chloe, when was the last time that you and Beca made love?" Beca doesn't know why she needed to ask Chloe that. She's already told her, so Beca looked at Chloe expectantly.

"Five months ago…" Chloe said, confused.

"You made love five months ago?" She pushed her glasses at the bridge of her nose as if it kept on falling and falling but it's really not. Maybe it's just habbit.

"No…" The redhead said. "We had sex five months ago."

Beca was shook. Chloe was right. They had sex five months ago. She can't remember the last time they actually _made love._

"You're going to Alaska tomorrow, correct? Maybe you should try that. Enjoy the romantic place, a candle lit dinner or a nice dip at the Jacuzzi while watching the Northern lights. Not a bad idea, right? Take the time to reconnect intimately." She said smiling.

And then the two exchanged looks again.

"And Beca, when was the first time that you felt the sense of pride for your accomplishments?"

Beca cleared her throat. "When uh…when I started making music."

"How about the last time?"

Even though they just accomplished this huge deal at work, Beca can't feel the sense of accomplishment with it. _So when was the last time that she felt accomplished?_ And then she remembered something, her lips couldn't avoid the inevitable smile forming on it. "It wasn't really mine. But the last time I felt the sense of accomplishment was singing with our friends, singing alongside Chloe and our friends. I remember being so carefree then. It wasn't about winning at all. It's just having them right there, especially Chloe, by my side. I felt larger than life."

"So music has a huge part of your relationship with Chloe?"

Actually, Chloe is music. She is every melody stuck in her head. She's the pause in every measure. She's the smell of old guitar wood and rainy days spent at the couch. Her voice is the song Beca hears each and every single time they make love. All of these things Beca wanted to say. But she'll just go with, "Yes. We met because of it."

"And how is the music now?"

"With all due respect, you sound like my old record label." Because Beca just had to say it. Doctor Ava just gave her a grin, Chloe on the other hand snorted. "I'm not making music anymore. I'm just stuck with tons of paperwork and stubborn producers."

"And why not?"

"Because I have my own label now and the president of the label doesn't have that much time, if you know what I mean." And now that Beca has thought about it, it's been years since she even mixed.

"And Chloe you sing too, right?"

"Used to."

"What happened with that?" She said crossing her legs.

"I just focused on my acting career I guess. And then after that, I just became Beca's wife and Lucy and Dylan's mom. And then that just became my world." Chloe said.

"Look, I'm only as smart as the diplomas hanging on my wall. But maybe…none of you is the people that your fell in love with because both of you aren't trying to be the people that you fell in love with?" Beca licked her lips. "When was the last time that you two did something that's entirely for the two of you, the girls aside?"

And then they locked eyes. Both trying to remember the last time they did exactly what Doctor Ava asked them and both failing.

"Maybe you two need to sing again. You know, or try writing a song…together. Or Beca can make you one of those mixes that she did before, you mentioned earlier how much you love those, Chloe."

Beca took the risk and reached for Chloe's hand on the armrest. She gave her a light squeeze and then smiled at her appreciatingly.

"Okay, let's end this session for this week. And we'll be doing it this way every week. Chloe, tell me three things that you love about Beca." She said closing her notes and removing her eyeglasses, before putting it in the pocket of her olive coat.

"I…I love that she's here with me right now, and opening up even though it's way outside of her comfort zone." She said looking at the brunette. "I love how she's been through so much and she's the strongest person I know. And I love that she's really making an effort for the girls…and me." It warmed Beca's heart. She was the lovestruck teenage boy to Chloe that she always was and couldn't help but smile all through out.

"Beca?"

"Oh shit. Uh…I love how she always supports me, from silly pranks for my staff and going with me to one of those overly extravagant award shows to being the mom that Lucy and Dylan had always wanted. I love the way the she loves me, god her cooking is the best." And that made Chloe laugh. "And God, I love that laugh. I missed that sexy little laugh of yours, I missed hearing that. And I love the shirt that she's wearing right now." Beca smiled sheepishly.

 **xCBx**

Beca was happy. It's not appropriate for the situation but she is. She's happy right now that she's watching Dylan run around the carpeted lobby of the gate in her favorite panda tights that hugged her chickeny legs. She's happy answering Lucy's questions about airplanes and although her answers aren't actually related to aircraft engineering, Lucy still listened to her. She's happy no one still recognized them. _Good call with the caps and shades, Mitchell, good call._ But most of all, she's happy Chloe's happy.

Right now, she could feel the tension between them diffuse. Not entirely, but little by little. Baby steps. Chloe can relax into her touches again. She smiles whenever she says something half witty, half annoying. It was almost as if she was laughing again. It was almost as if Beca could make her happy again.

Therapy was the right decision. That way, they can talk to each other freely without worrying about the girls.

Chloe took the seat next to her, letting out an impatient sigh. Beca took it as a chance. She snaked her arm above the chair's back rest and then started rubbing Chloe's shoulder. "Baby, I know you're bored but you gotta relax. Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Aubrey. I was just telling her that our flight was delayed. And she checked in on the girls." Chloe said pinching her own nose. "Where are they?"

Beca was pouting her lips to point out where Lucy and Dylan were at the huge glass window looking at the planes outside, when Chloe pecked her on the lips. It caught the brunette by surprise because Chloe kissed her. Chloe fucking kissed her. _Fuck yes!_ She feels as if her face muscles are gonna tear apart but right now, she doesn't even care. She's gonna smile like an idiot and nothing can stop her. "I was actually pointing out where the girls at, but yeah your interpretation was way better. I liked that. Can…can you maybe do that again?" Again with the teenage boy lovestruckness.

"Woah there, Geronimo." Beca regretted that immediately. She doesn't wanna make Chloe feel like she's rushing her or something. _Patience, Mitchell. You will get there._ But to her surprise the redhead leaned forward. Beca thought she really was gonna kiss her again. But Chloe's mouth was suddenly at the side of her head. The brunette felt her own head tilt. "I'll give you a better one when we get to the cabin."

Chloe's breath was hot against Beca skin. Right now, all the brunette wants is to get the show on the road. "Where the fuck is the fucking captain of this air plane? He needs to get his lazy ass up and start flying this fucking plane so we can get there. And I can get my kissy on. I fucking want my wife right now." Beca whisper-shouted pretending to be angry.

"Shut up!" Chloe said, half laughing half worried covering Beca's mouth with her hand. "Becs, someone might hear you…"

"Well you're gonna have to shut me…mphh." And Chloe kissed her again. Beca's heart was screaming, because fucking finally. If she could dance right now, she would. But okay, probably not, maybe a fist in the air. Yeah, like that movie she saw with Jesse. And even that thought couldn't ruin the brunette's mood right now. But she knows she still got a lot to work on. A lot. But it's still nice.

Chloe feels the exact same way. She knows it's gonna take time. But giving it a chance is probably not a bad idea. In fact, it is best she could do right now. Nothing's gonna happen if she's gonna let it get to her. She needs the old, happy Chloe back, the Chloe that Beca fell in love with. Plus therapy helped.

The two went back to watching their girls. They seem to be enjoying the carpeted lobby. The redhead took out her phone because she never want to miss the opportunity to brag about her kids on her Instagram. Her feed is probably the _ultimate mom feed_. It being congested with Beca, Dylan and Lucy's faces.

Her phone went off before she could post the video of the girls playing It. "Is that Aubrey?" Beca asked. "I'll send her photos of the girls."

Chloe glanced down at her screen. No, it isn't Aubrey. It's Carter. "Hello?"

 _"Chloe, hey. I'm glad you picked up. I was actually worried you're busy."_

"Actually, I am. I'm just waiting for the uh, for our flight." Chloe said, nervously glancing at her wife, who still doesn't know jackshit.

"Who's that?" Beca mouthed, probably worried it might be someone who she doesn't like. Some human octopus who shall remain nameless. It wasn't impossible though. Since she knows he has Chloe's number.

"Carter." Chloe mouthed back.

 _Oh no. Oh shit. Oh fuck no._ The kids ran straight to Beca's knees, knocking the brunette to her back rest, and out of her thoughts. Because it had to be the twat Carter. Beca didn't mean to roll her eyes though. Oh but she did.

 _"Flight? You're flying out of the country?"_

"Yeah. Yeah, no. Me and the girls are, we're going to Alaska. You know, to spend quality time."

 _"Just you and the girls? In the middle of the schoolyear?"_

Chloe wanted to say it was none of her goddamn business but she didn't. Yeah, she was nice like that, so she just went with, "Yeah. Me, the girls and _Beca."_

The brunette was more than happy she heard Chloe say her name. It amazes her how she can make her feel safe like that. Something that she selfishly denies the redhead, given she hasn't sorted out Taylor still being at the label. But eventually she will. Between the New York thing and her leave she still hasn't gotten the opportunity to really talk to her. She still doesn't know what to do either. She knows she just can't fire her like that, given she's doing undeniably well with her job. But she will sort it out.

 _"Oh, right. Cool. That's cool. Okay, I just called to say hi. So I'll let you get back to it. Thank you for answering."_

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

Beca now has stomach ache. "What'd he want?" She said, bouncing Dylan on her lap. It came out a little too strong and interrogating.

"He just called to say hi." Chloe took Dylan from Beca and started tickling her tummy, which made the toddler laugh hysterically.

"You know there's this thing called texting, or maybe he could've just tweeted 'Hi bealechloe' and he can include me too, you know. Me and Carter have this awesome history, we're really very close, you know, and the tweet would be like 'Hi bealechloe theBecaeffinMitchell' and I would reply 'Hey ThatDudeCarter Fuck off.' And it will get like, five hundred thousand retweets from my followers. You know that's always nice, tweets like that." Beca said, folding her arms.

"Lu! Stay where we can see you! Don't hide." Chloe called ignoring the brunette.

 _"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 86B to Alaska. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."_

"Let's go Becs, that's us."

 **xCBx**

 _ **I kind of thought a little fluff wont hurt my angst creds. Because even I need to take a break and mend my Bechloe heart a little you know? And a glimmer of hope for yall bcos I love yall for reacting and hopefully, the blank spaces and questions as to why things happened will be answered COMPLETELY.**_

 _ **Let me know what yall think. Feel free to hit me upppp if you have questions and stuff or maybe just come say hello, maybe private message me or something. I also have tumblr its mcdougallsbeanie**_

 ** _anyway, I'll leave you to this. The update for the next chapter will be a lot faster cuz I don't wanna keep it hanging like this. So it should be up soon._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Eyo! As promised. Continuation chapter. Because I love yall so much and yall deserve a little bit of light. You'll see what I mean ;)_**

 ** _xCBx_**

 _And they lived happily ever after._

Six words that Beca wanted oh so badly to happen to them. But life isn't like that. It doesn't work like a fairytale. Life is anything but that. The thing is people are mean, and the world is a bitch, and bad things happen. So as she kissed her two girls good night, and closed the children's book she's holding, she prays to whoever, whatever it is that's listening, that her girls be protected from that. She's gonna protect her girls for as long as she can. She hopes that, when the time that she's no longer to capable of doing that, that they have the strength to deal with that.

 _"I love you! I love you, Mrs. Mitchell!" Beca exclaimed, towering over the redhead. She ran her hands on the bare skin of her tummy. Chloe shushed the brunette, but it didn't stop her from straddling her. "I'm sorry. I just like how that sounds. It feels good to say. Mrs. Mitchell. You're Mrs. Mitchell."_

 _Chloe giggled. "Okay, cheeseball. Why don't you shut up and let's get round three going?" Chloe taunted, brushing the brunette's hair from her shoulders, exposing her bare chest._

 _"Why don't you shut me up?" Beca smiled smugly. And just like that, Chloe had flipped them over, pinning the Beca's arms up._

 _"Oh I will. But that wouldn't be for so long since you're gonna be screaming and panting when I'm through with you." Her voice was low, and it has awakened all of Beca's senses. "Beca." The redhead called, meeting the brunette's dark eyes. "I love you." Only Chloe can do that for Beca. Only Chloe can say something incredibly sexy like that and make it sound so loving and so tender._

And that was that. That was the moment Beca believed in fairytales. Their wedding night was the moment Beca disregarded all of her insecurities and childish fears aside. That night, she believed in _happily ever after._ But as time goes by, it's coming back to haunt her, and now it's here.

There's really no happily ever after. That's because Cinderella has two more official sequels and Ariel has to come back to the sea (she's really paying attention to the girls' movies, okay?), because no one can really live happily ever after.

"Night, my princesses. We can catch the auroras some other time, okay? Right now, my babies need to sleep." Beca said turning the lights off of Lucy's old nursery. She's glad the girls agreed on sharing a bed. Even though they replaced Lucy's crib with a double deck bunk bed, the two decided they want to snuggle on one bed.

Their five-hour flight wasn't exhausting. It was the delay that drained all the energy of the two kids. So when they got to the cabin, first thing the girls did was check out their room. There were a few minutes of jumping up and down the beds and then they were out.

Beca found Chloe unpacking all their stuff. Beca stopped at the doorway for a minute, silently admiring how she loved Chloe's scar crinkling at her forehead when she gets so focused like that.

"I can feel you stalking, creepy stalker." Chloe said, eyes still focused on what she's doing.

The brunette sighed. It was the good sigh though. She folded her arms, leaned on the doorway and crossed her legs. "You look beautiful."

Chloe now looked at her. She rolled her eyes at her wife's cheesiness and then went back to putting their clothes inside the cabinet.

"See, even when you roll your eyes like that you still looked breathtaking. I missed you so much, Chlo." She said in a more serious tone.

"Wow, you really know how to lay it thick." Chloe teased. "Sweet talker. Do you really mean that or it's just a way for you to get me in bed?"

Beca now sat on their bed. She reached for the remote and then clicked it to turn the fireplace on. "That depends if you want me to get you in bed, baby." She added, wiggling her eyebrows.

Chloe grabbed whatever it is that's available, which is Beca's favorite hoodie, and threw it at the brunette.

"Hey, now. I know you like it when you throw my clothes around but you have to at least be in the same bed as me. Come on, you know how it works, Chlo."

And Chloe rolled her eyes again. She knew she could join in the teasing right now. After all, she's the queen of teasing Beca Mitchell. But there's still this thing inside her chest. _Breathe, Red._

"There you go with the eye roll again. So pretty." Beca joked, she returned her hoodie back to Chloe so she can fold it nicely. Chloe didn't talk and so Beca reached for her phone to keep her entertained while Chloe fixed their clothes.

Usually, this kind of silence was okay with them. It's just the sound of Alaskan wind outside and the cracking of the fireplace. Maybe it was the tension…the sexual tension. Beca wants this. Chloe wants to give this a try. But it's all awkward right now.

"You need help?"

"No, it's fine. It's almost done. Why don't you go shower while I finish up?"

 _There it is. The shower. Chlo, aren't you coming with me?_ "Okay." Beca gets up. She doesn't wanna rush Chloe.

"Bec?" Chloe said. It made Beca hit the door of the bathroom, because she's been waiting for that. The sound that she made was pretty funny. If she was Chloe, she would laugh. Except she wasn't, and Chloe just smiled at her.

"Your toiletries." Chloe handed out a clear bag full of toiletries and Beca hurried to get it.

"Right, okay."

 **xCBx**

The water was hot. Probably hotter than Beca would prefer. In fact right now, a hot shower is the last thing that she needs. What she needs is a tub of ice cold water. She needs to think it through. How she's going to do with the Taylor situation when she gets back. She needs to get rid of her. It's the only way to get back in track with Chloe.

The soft sound of the door closing snatched her out of her thought. She turned around and there was Chloe.

 _Holy shit._

Her hair was on one side and she's wearing this incredibly loose white shirt Beca has never seen before. She's standing at the other side of the shower glass with _nothing but that white shirt._ Beca stared at her intently, just before she started walking and gently sliding the shower door.

It was a very charged moment for the brunette. This moment was what brought them together. Sure, it took her a few years to finally realize that this is what they both wanted but still, this was an extremely crucial moment in their relationship. This was _their_ moment.

"Chlo…"

Beca watched as Chloe slowly lifter the shirt up. She watched her abdominal muscles twitch, her own stare replacing the shirt on Chloe's body. Chloe bit her lip. _Holy hell._

Beca thought she's never been more turned on in her entire life. She wanted to move. But she couldn't, she just stared at her wife, waiting patiently.

Chloe pressed her body against Beca. She's so close to her right now, their lips are almost touching. Chloe's eyes fluttered shut. "Becs…."

And with that, Beca held Chloe's elbows pinning her against the glass door behind her. Her lips were on hers. Chloe's hands traveled to Beca's neck and dropped to her waist as they move in sync, tongues battling for dominance.

Wet bodies flushed against each other. Hands grasping whatever they can grab, be it hair, skin…breasts. It was a moment of bliss for Beca. Extreme and complete bliss.

"I love you, Chlo."

"I love you." Beca kept on muttering in between heated kisses, because she does. And she means every kiss, every touch. She wants to make Chloe feel good because she loves her. So she slows down, wanting to take her time with her. She wants to make love, not assault Chloe because of the long months that they hadn't been like this. She wants to reconnect the right way.

So she pulled away slightly, placing gentle kisses on the woman's bare shoulder, and then her neck, and then her jaw. Her touches became gentler, lingering.

Her hands reached for the shower knob, as she pulled away completely from Chloe, meeting baby blue eyes that are darker this time. "Chlo, I love you." She says, before diving in again. She tugged Chloe gently so she could open the shower room door. When she did, she stepped out, guiding the redhead to the door. Chloe was confused, but she followed Beca.

Beca sat Chloe down on the bed. She ran both hands over auburn hair, and then gently cupped Chloe's face. Chloe's eyes are closed, lips are slightly open.

"Look at me. I'm still so in love with you, Chloe."

 **xCBx**

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" Beca said half asleep, smiling as she felt Chloe tracing the tattoo that's across her back. It's been a while since she heard Chloe call her that. It has awakened the hibernating butterflies in her stomach and they started to flutter again. All this time she thought they died.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe asked, placing one soft kiss on the brunette's shoulder.

Beca shifted her position and is now lying on her back. She wrapped her arm around Chloe and tugged her closer so her head is on her chest. "Of course."

Chloe hesitated. But she isn't a quitter and she's not one to back up from a fight either. So this is what she's going to do. She's going to fight for her marriage. She's going to fight for Beca. And that she has every right to do.

"It's not really question. And I guess it's not also a favor. I'm making this more of…an ultimatum." She ran two fingers on the brunette's abdomen.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you make sure Taylor no longer works for us? And I mean, absolutely sure. And not until I can completely trust you again, I mean forever." She looked at Beca, with a smug look on her face. Their eyes met. Beca tries not to melt under her wife's dangerous scowl.

"I-I mean, Chlo…I can't just fire her." Beca stutters.

Chloe sat down, backed away. "And why not?"

"Because…there's not actual grounds for that. She's doing well as an employee a-and…I can't—"

"Well just transfer her. I'm sure by this time you've got strong connections with other record labels. And I'm sure they would be happy to have such a _well-doing employee_ like…Taylor. I told you. It's not a favor. It's an ultimatum. You get rid of her completely or me and the girls leave—"

"No!" Beca yanked Chloe a little too forceful to get her lying next to her again. "I'm going to figure it out. No one's leaving. Okay? I-I'm going to transfer her somewhere. Just let me do it the right way."

 _Well it's about time Chloe._

 **xCBx**

After an hour of eating breakfast, and Dylan and Lucy losing their little shits over the stuffed bear and wolves hanging on the wall of the diner, the whole family is ready to follow their itinerary for the day. Of course they will never leave without a casualty so the owner of the diner, Brandon, or Brendan (Beca didn't really pay attention) insisted that they pay for the whole bear instead of just the piece of jaw that the girls dropped when they were playing with it. After that Beca has already called the tour management and has a van waiting for them outside

They're taking a short plane ride to Seward to take the girls whale watching at Kenai Fjords National Park. The girls practically went full on lunatic screaming mode when Chloe told them they're going to see whales today.

It was a thirty minute flight. The girls were banging on the door of the small plane the moment its wheels touched the ground, just eager to get out already. They were welcomed by a tour team and they rode a shuttle to get to the park.

When they arrived, Chloe expected the place to be jam-packed, but they were the only ones there. Chloe wondered why though. It was extremely unusual for a National Park to be empty at this time of the year. "Where is everyone?" She tapped a woman named Hannah, who is part of the team that's going to tour them.

The woman scratched the back of her head. "Uh…"

"I booked the whole place." Beca shrugged.

"Oh my god, Becs. Why would you do that?" Chloe squeezed Beca's arm.

"Hey, Dylan Mitchell! Get down from there!" Beca scolded, pointing at the little toddler struggling to get down from the whale statue at the lobby. Someone from the tour team helped the toddler, which gave Beca the sense of relief. "Well…because I don't want us to get smothered again. Besides, this way we have all the whales' attention to our girls."

"Becs, did you really just say that?"

And Beca laughed. She placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders and started massaging it again. "Relax, baby. Just enjoy the day." She said before standing on her tippy toes and kissing her wife's forehead.

Before Chloe could protest, the tour guide called them. Beca intertwined their fingers and they started walking. She lightly tapped Lucy's head, who is struggling to read the park's history, and said, "Let's go, Hellen Keller. The whales await!"

Chloe felt her phone vibrate from her bag. She reached for it and sighed at the Caller ID. _It's Carter Staples. Again._ She thought she can ignore it, so she just put it bag in her bag. But it kept on vibrating. Chloe thought it was persistent of him, but this needs to stop. She needs to tell Carter to stop calling her. So she stopped dead on her tracks.

"Babe, what's up?" Beca asked, taking Dylan from one of the tour team.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up. I just need to take this call from….from my publicist."

"Lina? Why does she want to talk to you?"

"Down, Mama!" Dylan exclaimed. Beca dropped Dylan and the toddler ran around.

"I don't know, Becs. Must be important. Keep an eye on Dylan, please. And keep her jacket on her at all times, babe. She doesn't like it. It's freezing."

"Okay." Beca said, pecking Chloe on the lips before chasing the toddler.

Chloe walked away from the group of people in the lobby and went straight to find the comfort room. She held out her phone and answered Carter's fifth call for the day. "Carter."

 _"Chloe. Hey, I know you're busy right now. But…I just, I can't get you out of my head."_

"I'm sorry, Carter. But if you hadn't notice, I'm married. And not just married, I also have two kids. I'm full on married. And not just because of that. But, I don't…like you _like that._ You have to understand. You have to stop calling. It's weird, "Chloe can still hear him breathing on the other line.

 _"Right. I get that. But you can't get rid of me that easy."_ Chloe heard a chuckle.

"W-what do you mean?"

 _"Nothing. Just no hard feelings, Beale. I get it. Can we still be friends? Because like I said, you can't get rid of me that easy."_

"Of course we can be friends. But what do you mean by that?"

 _"Expect a call from Mike soon. He's been wanting to have lunch with you."_

Mike? Mike as in producer Mike Kelley?

 _"Okay, I have to go now. Bye, Chloe."_

"Wait Carter—"

 **xCBx**

A national park ranger accompanied them during their cruise across the Chiswell Islands National Wildlife Refuge. And although Beca couldn't care less when he discussed the type of glaciers, because who would care it's just ice really, she takes pride in Lucy listening very carefully and struggling to pronounce the type of glaciers.

Dylan was different. The toddler was anything but nice to the tour people. _That's my girl,_ Beca thought. No matter how hard the tour team tried, she's just not impressed. She's just all about the animals. She kept on running around the deck and would not let anyone but Beca and Chloe touch her. And she kept on losing her jacket, which frustrated her Mama because Chloe was right, it was freezing out there.

It was two hours into the cruise when the humpback whale came out. Dylan was so full of energy Chloe was worried she was gonna jump into the water. Beca held on to the impatient toddler for dear life as she just wants to jump into the freezing water. It was like that for a short while, but when they got extremely close to the whale, Dylan practically climbed Beca's leg just begging to be held.

If Dylan wasn't crying hysterically, Beca would've laughed.

Chloe was extremely relieved the kids are going to Beca for comfort. It was one of the brunette's concerns and she's glad Beca now sees that their girls don't think that she's an unfit mother or some sort. She gave her wife a kiss on the cheek while Beca soothes Dylan's back.

"Dyl, look! Look he's not gonna eat you, he just wants to blow water." The brunette pointed, while the park ranger recited some facts about the humpbacks.

Both moms are thankful for the photographer. They can enjoy this phone-free and still have photos of the girls. Or so they thought.

"Hey Chlo. Is your phone having a seizure? Because I can feel it vibrating from a meter away." The sarcasm in her voice is enough for the redhead to sigh. She fished for her phone in her purse and put it on full silent mode.

Beca knows nobody would be calling right now except for the human octopus, who doesn't know how to take a hint, since they informed all the important people in their life that they will be having a vacation as a family, and they would prefer not to be bothered unless absolutely necessary. It's starting for irritate the brunette _for real._

But she knows exactly when to back down. She knows it's not gonna help right now. Everything just started to feel normal again. She's not about to ruin that. So she scooted closer to the redhead. "Are you happy, baby?"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, dazed. "Yeah…"

"Really?"

"I'm exactly where I wanna be."

 **xCBx**

After seven full hours of wildlife adventure, the family is exhausted, especially the two little girls, who slept on their moms' shoulders on the way back. And since they're all super sore, they decided to move grocery shopping first thing in the morning tomorrow.

The couple was prepping for bed when the brunette raised the question. "How many times have Carter called today?" She said tucking herself underneath the comforter.

Chloe stopped moisturizing her legs and turned to look at her wife. "I don't know."

"Seriously, what does he even have to say?" The brunette said, messing with her own phone.

Chloe shrugged. It's not like it's a huge secret, the movie deal. She just wants to confirm it before she tells Beca. _Right that was it._ And then she went back to applying lotion on her chest area. She felt the bed move and Beca suddenly appeared behind her.

"Never mind, babe…I'm sorry for prying. _I trust you_." She said, moving red hair away from Chloe's shoulder to have access to the redhead's neck. "Besides there are far more important things that we should be doing…the girls are sleeping like a rock."

"Yeah, I'm really not in the mood right now. I'm so tired…"

Beca was just about to turn the lights off when she felt a phone vibrating. Huffing, she tugged on the comforter and turned her back on Chloe, who got up and grabbed her phone from where it is sitting beside Beca's on the dresser.

"Babe, it's not mine. It's yours…It's your dad." Chloe spoke softly.

 _Oh._

 _ **xCBx**_

 ** _Another lighter chapter for your Bechloe hearts yasssssss. I told you people. Beca is really trying. You have to love her again. Fall back in love with her. It's the whole point of this story. Love her imperfections. Like Chloe does. She loves her so fucking much. Maybe a little too much. But yeah, theyre soulmates so that's cool. I have to warn u tho. Next chapters are gonna be angstier. So let me know what u guys thinkkkkkk._**

 ** _Seriously. Let me know. Hmu_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I can only be nice for a short period of time. ;) enjoy**_

 **xCBx**

"So I take it you have a nice time in Alaska."

Beca looked at Chloe, loosening her grip on the redhead's hand so her fingers can dance around her palm. "Yeah it was good. The girls are so happy, especially when they saw the auroras…the look on Dylan's face was priceless." Chloe gushed.

"And how about you Chloe? Did you enjoy it?"

She joined Beca in playing with her fingers and bit her lip. "Yeah. It was all good. We had a really nice time."

The next hour flew just like that. This time was more comfortable than the first one though. Beca never thought she would enjoy therapy like this. It really helped them open up and, for some reason, she finds herself letting it all out, being completely honest with Chloe and the therapist.

She told them stuff about her dad and stuff about work and how she's thinking of writing again soon. She understood how it's probably the reason why she looked for something else to help her with her problems. But anyway, she found a good reason to write about and that's always greatly appreciated by the brunette.

When it was Chloe's turn to talk about her passion, the redhead tensed up. She could tell Beca about the call and that's how this works so she took a deep sigh. "Actually, I received a call from _someone_ and they told me Mike Kelley wants to meet with me soon. Do you remember him, Beca?"

"Yeah, he produced that movie we worked on together. That someone's named Carter Staples?" Beca couldn't believe Chloe never told her about this. "When did he call you? Were you ever gonna tell me about this?" Beca said, immediately getting furious without thinking.

"I am. That's why I'm telling you now…I didn't wanna tell you unless I'm sure about this, okay? I don't get what you're deal with Carter is. He's always been nice…"

"If nice you mean, constantly touching you…"

"Okay, I'm sorry you feel that way. But have you ever seen me reciprocate those actions?" Chloe looked directly into Beca's eyes.

The brunette rubbed her face with her hands. "Right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, babe…I'm just being paranoid." At this point, Beca couldn't believe she's still not used to the attention Chloe is getting. She ran her hand over her wife's arm and tried to ease her up.

"This isn't about Carter at all. It's about me. It's a possible movie offer. Although it's not sure yet."

"Oh come on. You're the Chloe Beale. I'm sure if they say stuff like they want to meet you for lunch it's a sure movie role for you." The brunette said making Chloe blush. _Bingo. "_ That's great babe…you think you're gonna do it?" She said squeezing Chloe's arm a bit.

"Might be nice to do something you're really good at, Chloe. How do you feel about that Beca?"

The brunette couldn't help but smile. She loves bragging about her awesome wife. "Proud. Extremely proud. Chloe's amazing, and the whole world deserves to see that."

"It's gonna change things at home, you know?"

She was right. It means Chloe wouldn't always be there when she gets home. "That's okay." Beca said, looking at Chloe. "I mean, we can make it work right? I'm always home now anyway. I can be with our girls while she's working." Thanks to the support she is getting from her wife, she's now more confident to handle situations with their little girls. She now understands that _yeah, Chloe and her are different._ There are some things that they feel comfortable checking with Chloe and there are things that are just Beca's area of expertise, _like story-telling time, you know and…lots of other things._

 **xCBx**

"You look different." She looked up to smile at Jesse, who is eating donuts inside her office with his foot on her desk and all, and then returned her attention to the work that's been waiting for her ever since they got back. "You look happy now. That's great Becs. Although I'm a little offended you didn't take us with you to Alaska…"

"It was a family thing, you dumbo. Next time." She said pushing his feet off.

Jesse laughed. "I know I was just joking. Well I'm putting this in now. You have to listen to their demo now Becs, multitask you can do it." He plugged in the drive in Beca's laptop and then played the song. "Huh? They have this thing…huh…I like it."

Beca listened to the pop song playing in the background, bobbing her head. And although it's not really her genre, nothing could ruin her mood right now. "I don't know what thing you're talking about Jess, but I'm just so happy right now." She kept on bobbing her head, while she checked her watch. "I have a lunch date with me girl in twenty."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Since Chloe is giving you some, can I borrow Aston? Aubrey and I just have this thing that we need to go to tonight…" He said taking another donut to his mouth.

"Oh I thought _Becs you're the only one who can fit in that car"_ She said, making her voice unrealistically like Jesse's.

"Well it's a convertible so I guess I can squeeze my claustrophobic ass in there. And also, my girlfriend's awesome ass. So please." He said, prolonging the plea.

"You know the pout didn't help. If I see one dent, or even a tiny scratch, I will transition you out of your job and out of my life, you get that?" The brunette said handing out her car keys. "The last time I lend you and Adam the car…"

"Heh, I knew it. Thanks, Becs you're the best!" Jesse snatched the key out of her hands and raised the key into the air. "That car is too small for you and Chloe have sex in anyway."

God, she missed car sex with Chloe. They used to do it all the time, on the way to an award show, when Beca finished mixing at a Club around Los Angeles…the door swinging open snatched her out of her thoughts. _Tay._

"Oh shit, I remembered I have something super-duper important to do, Becs. Gottagobyeee!" Jesse hurried out of the room before Beca could protest.

Taylor looks like she's been not doing well. Beca was almost sure she's not getting any sleep because of the dark circles under her eyes. Despite the situation, Beca still feels for her. She still appreciates all the things that the woman has done for her. "Taylor, you have to stop…"

"Wait, hear me out." Taylor said, advancing a few steps toward the brunette. "I know, okay? I know we can't happen. No matter how many coins I lose on a well, I get it. But just give me a chance to change your mind." She reached out for Beca's hand and pressed her forehead to her, which the brunette immediately moved away from.

"You've been wishing on a well?

"Yes."

"Tay no. I'm sorry to have led you on. But we've got to stop…whatever it is that we have. I love Chloe, and I have a family. You've got to stop working for me." Beca said, sitting on her desk.

"You're firing me…I don't just lose you, I also lose my job." Taylor sunk into a chair.

"I was never yours to lose…" The brunette muttered. This is hard for her too. "This is the right thing…I've already made some calls for you so you don't really lose your job." Before the brunette could continue, her phone rang. She heard the ringtone that she has just specially for Chloe. She took it out from her pocket and before she answers it, "I'm really sorry."

 _"Hey, babe."_

"Hey. I was just getting out of the office. Still a little too early." She said checking her watch.

 _"I know that's why I called. See um…Mike already called, said he wants to meet lunch. I'm thinking the three of us could maybe do lunch? Is that okay with you? I'm sorry baby, it's the only time it could work for Mike and me. So?"_

Beca thought, as much as she wants to see Chloe, she doesn't want to get in the middle of their discussion. Especially, since it's not the most exciting topic to talk about. "Oh. That's okay, Chlo. You guys go without me. I'll just see you at home tonight."

 _"You sure?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Becs…"_

"It's cool."

 _"I'll see you tonight."_

"Yeah. Take care, babe."

 _"Bye."_

And just like that Chloe hung up. "I love you."

"She canceled on you, didn't she?"

 **xCBx**

"Huuuug! Hug! Luce, hug!"

Beca laughed, knocking herself over as she completely slumped down their bathroom floor. It's bath time for the girls and Dylan is trying to naked hug her older sister. "Yeah, Luce. Hug the naked pickle."

"No! Nooooo." Lucy said, trying to run around the tub from her sister. "Mama, get Dylan to stop!"

Beca laughed again. She feels tired. After a whole day at work, she picked up the two kids from the sitter, made them mac and cheese for dinner, and now she's cleaning them up. Her shirt is half wet and she feels like her limbs are gonna fall any minute now. She will never understand how kids can still have the energy of a puppy pumped with caffeine after a whole day of screaming and running around. Now she understands why Chloe's always tired and out right before she came home.

"Oh kay, that's enough you two. Let's get you dried up." She picked the two kids up from the tub and wrapped them each in a towel. After that, she blow dried their hair and made them choose which PJ to wear. They both decided to wear matching PJs again (of course), with their shirts reading 'Hatched by two chicks'. Beca adores this.

"Ma, where's mommy?" Lucy asked, stepping down from the step tool after brushing her teeth.

"Mommy, mama?" Dylan mimicked.

"Uh…c'mere Dyl, so Mama can comb your hair." Dylan gladly sat on her Mama's lap to get her red curls combed. "Uh…Mommy's gonna be home soon." She never would've thought their meeting would take this long. Chloe sent her a text exactly three hours ago that she would come home for dinner, but the redhead didn't show. "She's just doing some stuff for work."

"Mommy works?" Lucy said, sitting down on the bed next to Beca. "I thought you work, Mama."

"Well, yeah. But Mommy…she uh…" She struggles to find words. How can she explain to a four-year-old how Chloe needed this. "In order for Mommy to uh…to be happy, she had to go back to work." _Nailed it._

"Why? Is she not happy with us?" Although Beca knows it's just out of curiosity and the four-year-old doesn't have any hard feelings for her mother, she still wants to clear Chloe to her.

"What—no! It's just something that your Mommy really, really loves to do." The brunette then started combing Lucy's hair. "Like how you love reading and books so much."

Dylan got down and ran to where Beca's phone is, picking it up. "What does Mommy do?" Lucy asked again.

"Hey you, why do you run all the time? Do you wanna join the marathon?" She said getting her phone from the toddler who kept on babbling Chloe's name and just ran straight to her knees. She turned her attention to the young brunette sitting next to her. "Well do you remember all those movies you saw where you think that the woman in there looks like your Mommy? That's…that's really Chloe. Your mommy acts, you know like in movies…"

Lucy widened her eyes at her Mama. It was kind of funny actually. Whenever they would pick a movie in which Chloe starred in for their movie night when Lucy was about three, she would always conclude how the lead actress looks like Chloe. The two moms would exchange looks and they would just go along with whatever Lucy is saying. Chloe would tell her _Oh really, Luce? That doesn't look like me at all. I'm kind of hurt_ and then the girl would say _No, it looks like you Mom,_ and then eventually she would give up saying it can't be her mom since Chloe is her mom and nothing else.

"Okay, you two are now officially bed time ready. Let's go. What story are we reading today, bunnies?"

The two girls looked at each other, as if trying to think about other options. But Beca knows they would just settle on The Little Mermaid again because, well because they are her kids and her kids are Ariel Lunatics.

"The Little Mermaid!"

"Mewmaid, Mama!"

 **xCBx**

After almost an hour of pacifying her two-year old (that includes giving her a piggy back ride), trying to get her to sleep and cleaning up all the girls' toys from the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom, Beca is ready to drop herself on their bed. Her limbs feel like they might fall off any time soon and her knees hurt from too much crawling. She wriggles like a worm trying to reach for her phone on the night stand. _Still no sign of Chloe._

It's frustrating the brunette for sure. She tried dialing her number again. Like, seriously how much time would they need and it's not like Chloe would have to audition for that shit.

 _Fuck. Voicemail, again._

Beca sighed and turned to lie on her back. _It's 10:34pm._ Her eyelids are getting heavier and heavier and heavier. Before she knows it, she's falling asleep…

But not completely though. You know when your body is just super tired but all your senses are awake. Yeah, it was just like that for Beca. It wasn't until another hour when she heard someone on the stairs. Chloe didn't immediately get in their room, _of course._ She checked the girls' rooms first. And then after a few minutes, the bedroom door slowly opened.

Beca opened one eye at first. Chloe was wearing the cute red top that her assistant got her for Christmas two years ago, Beca's leather jacket, and black jeans that hugged her long legs perfectly. She got up and rubbed her eyes, taking sight of Chloe removing her heels first and then her jacket and the started to full on strip.

She can't help the smile curving on her lips when the red piece of fabric dropped to the ground and revealed the redhead's lacy bra. She watched as her wife popped opens the button of her skinny jeans and dragged the piece of clothing all the way down. _She wore matching underwear today…_

"Hmmm…." It was an uncontrollable sound that escaped the brunette's lips.

"Jesus, Beca. You scared the bejeezus out of me. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was enjoying the show." Beca replied, resting her back on the headboard and putting both arms behind her head. "On with it, now. Come on."

"Weirdo."

"I thought it was just lunch." She said plainly. It wasn't an interrogation at all.

"Yeah, we kind of got carried away. I stayed during the screening for the supporting roles. It was fun." Chloe said, leaving herself with nothing but underwear. She picked up all the clothing that she dropped on the floor.

"So you _are_ doing the movie. You left your underwear on, Chlo…" And with that Chloe rolled her eyes and muttered something like _horndog_. "Yeah I thought you were gonna come home for dinner too. You know, since that's what you texted." She said following her wife inside their bathroom. She sat up on the counter and watched Chloe's blurry figure on the shower room for a while.

"Did I?"

"Yeah, the girls kept on asking for you."

Chloe didn't answer, which made the brunette huff. It was just the sound of water running from the shower.

"So it's just you and Mike then?"

"You talked to your dad yet?"

"No. And you didn't answer my question." The brunette spat, getting impatient.

"What?"

"I said, was it just you and Mike?"

"Uhh…no. We were with some people associated with the movie." The redhead said reaching for her bathrobe.

"Some people like, actors?" Beca said, bringing it up slowly, because let's be honest she just wants to know if a certain actor was there.

"Actors, producers, the director Kevin, you know staff. What is this?" Chloe asked, finally catching up.

"What's what?"

"Are you trying to imply something?" Chloe proceeded to blow dry her hair while reaching the underwear drawer.

At this point Beca thought there's nothing else to do but ask her directly. It would just seem like she doubts her wife. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Was Carter there?"

"I don't get why you're so threatened by Carter. And yes, he was. He's also starring…."

That was nothing but a short horror story for Beca, because _No. No way. No fucking way. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Can Chloe just pick another movie to do? Fuck, it had to be this way._

"I'm not threatened." Beca said, trying to sound confident. Although, Beca knows it was a lie. She's so threatened by the human octopus. The man's a peacock, and though Beca knows she's done playing for that team, even she thinks that he is good looking.

"Yeah." Chloe said with her mouthful of toothpaste. She washed her mouth and put her toothbrush back. "Good." She pecked Beca, who is still sitting on the counter, before disappearing into the walk in closet. "We have nothing to worry about."

"Oh yeah?" It's not like Beca is picking a fight or something she just wants something…a reassurance. Because she is that type of person, a person who constantly needs a reassurance. She walked in the closet with Chloe full on naked and trying to find a comfortable clothing to sleep on.

"You just can't let it go, can you?" The redhead snapped, getting antsy with all the suspicion she is getting from the brunette like she did something.

"You wore matching underwear today…" The brunette bit her lip, immediately wishing she could take it back.

"And? What are you implying?" Chloe's voice is rising as she threw in an oversized Barden shirt. "You're…something."

"I'm what?"

"I can't even believe we're arguing about this. It's just fucking underwear." Something inside Beca snapped. Chloe almost never swears. And when she does it, it's just…it's just in bed. But now Chloe used the f word. "This is childish, Beca. I'm tired."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Calm down."

"What the fuck do you think I did?!" _There it is again._ "Just because you did it, doesn't mean I would. Just because you decided to turn your back on me, on every promise that you made, everything that we had, doesn't mean I would."

 _Ouch. Fucking ouch._ The brunette was almost in tears after that. Chloe was right though. All Beca could do was nod. She's trying to stop the tears from even forming, because that's all she ever did. She can't even survive a whole weak without bursting into tears and she was tired of it.

"I still love you. I still fucking do. And sometimes, I wonder what it feels to stop, to stop loving you. I wonder what it feels to let you go. Will the pain stop? The voices inside my head, the ones telling me I'm not enough, I'm not important, I'm shit, Beca. I'm shit because I wasn't there for you. I'm shit for being emotionally unfit for your needs…" The redhead recalls every accusation Beca's other woman told her. "I'm shit for not giving you the assurance that you need. I hate when you tell me I'm perfect. I'm not perfect. You wouldn't love her if I was—"

"Chloe."

"No, Beca. There's a reason why she's still there." Chloe wipes her tears with the back of her hand. "That's because she's still here." She moved closer to Beca, her hand finding its way to the brunette's chest.

"No…I already talked to her. It's done, Chlo. I love you, okay? You're the one that I want. Chloe, please…please. I will do whatever you want. Just please."

Beca's touch was hot against the redhead's skin. Not the kind that's comforting. It's hot to the point that Chloe couldn't stand it. She found herself back in Beca's office. So she swatted away. "I'm tired."

Chloe's glare was consistent. If looks could kill…Right, Beca hated cliché but, she would die right now, right in front of Chloe. "I know. You're right. And I'm so sorry. Let's go to bed…"

 **xCBx**

As they both lay in bed that night, all Beca could feel was the wall building itself higher in between her and Chloe. The wall was rough, cold, and tough. So she moves in, trying oh so desperately to break the barrier, placing one hand over Chloe's hip. She feels so warm, and not the kind that's burning, just warm. Warm enough to feel comfortable and cozy. The kind of warm that reminds Beca of hot chocolate in front of the fireplace while Lucy opens Christmas presents. But she also feels so cold, the kind of cold that tingles in all sorts of places. It's not entirely painful but, when prolonged it can be deadly and agonizing.

Beca lays in there, scared. She's thinking of waking Chloe up this time. But then she remembers how tired she was. So no…not tonight. Beca wonders when that night is going to come. Hell, she wonders if that night is coming at all.

 **xCBx**

Beca doesn't know. She doesn't know how she could just wake up early that morning and feel so fucking empty. Last night, they argued about something. It's probably best not to go to work today. She'll just call in sick…yeah, because that's exactly how she's feeling. So she stayed in bed for a few more hours, running her arms over the sheets feeling the familiarity. The sheets are empty and cold, like her. The sheets are also missing something…

Usually, the girls would come bursting through the door this early in the morning. They would team up with their hyperactivity and cuteness to get Beca out of bed. But not today, though. Beca almost couldn't hear anything, as if their house was as empty as her.

Lucy is probably in school. And Chloe probably took Dylan to daycare.

She could spend the whole day like this. After all, she's an expert, queen even, of repression and regression. She remembers days, weeks passing by just hiding from everyone when she was younger, back when she wasn't Beca Mitchell, bigtime record label owner and just Beca Mitchell, a kid who finds comfort in making music.

She remembers her dad buying her first musical instrument when she was five, a keyboard. It was old and beat up but she loved it. Most especially, she loved playing in their living room to her parents and the three of them would just sing. She would watch her parents dancing around their living room…Adam was probably too young to remember.

So she wonders how. Why. What went wrong? She thought they were happy. She thought they were a family. Singing and dancing was replaced by constant bickering, fighting, throwing stuff at each other. After some time like that, Beca doesn't cry anymore. She took responsibility of hiding whatever sharp things that they can throw at each other, she took responsibility of putting headphones around Adam's little ears whenever they would start fighting.

It wasn't until one afternoon, Beca stopped hearing the fighting. It was quiet, like how quiet her house is right now. She heard the car start so she immediately ran down stairs, thinking her mom and dad forgot to take her. There she found her mom, crying by the door. _Daddy left._

She sat by the stair case for days just thinking about how her daddy would never leave her. Until one day, she just stopped. She stopped waiting. She took peace in their quiet house. She learned how to calm herself down after so many hours of crying until…until eventually she just won't cry. She won't cry no matter how hard she tries, not a single fucking tear. It's been like that for years.

Then one day she came home a little late than usual from a friend's studio garage, and there was a huge commotion outside her house. She sees her dad for the first time in years, standing there outside their house. It was vision Beca thought would never happen. He sees her, and for a moment there she thought she saw him tear up. He opened her arms and as Beca got closer, she took sight of the red lights flashing. And then she knew…

It was the first time Beca cried in years.

Beca killed her mom. Part of her will never forgive herself for coming home late that day. Maybe if she came home a little earlier, her mom would've been alive. She would've done everything in her power to talk her mom into taking her own life.

She knows they weren't as tight when she was younger due to her depression when her dad left but she was sure she'll love her grandkids so much.

Beca sighed. Their house was quiet, and the familiarity pains her. She wants to change that, so fucking badly.

A soft hand ran up her back.

"Hey, Adam told me you called in sick. Are you okay?" Chloe's voice echoed around the room. "Becs?"

She didn't move for a while, because she was crying again. And she wonders if Chloe is tired of it. Her breathing was uneven, though. She just buried herself under the sheets and pillows and took a few selfish seconds to herself, calming herself down.

"Yeah." She said not meeting the redhead's eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? About last night, I'm sorry…"

"It's not about last night. It's just weird…"

Chloe positioned herself on the bed so she can scoop the tiny brunette into her arms. Beca didn't protest, this is exactly what she needs. "We're married. I'm sure by now I'm already immune to your weirdness. Tell me."

The brunette buried her face into Chloe's neck more. And it was after a few minutes until she had the strength to talk. "Our house was so quiet, Chlo…It was so quiet."

Chloe's knows Beca's story. It's the brunette's drunk go-to story and she would always bring it up whenever they would stay up late cuddling and emotions are just so strong at two in the morning. So yeah, she knows what Beca's talking about.

"I'm still here."

 **xCBx**

 **Eyo, you know the drill**


	9. Chapter 9

_**First of all I wanna say thank you to the people who constantly reviews. And I wanna encourage those who dont to do. Lol seriously I may shake every time I read ur reviews but I love reading them anyway. Especially those who hate me for doing this to Bechloe lol. And the predictions are gold to me.**_

 _ **Secondly, I wanna say I got hurt writing this. Like really, hurt. My heart just ached.**_

 _ **Lastly, I wanna say I fell in love with Chloe all over again after this. Hope you do too.**_

 _ **Disclaimer stuff: PP isn't mine and so is Bechloe. Mistakes are mine though.**_

 _ **xCBx**_

"Oww! Ahhh!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jesse laughs at Beca trying to cook in his kitchen. "Remind me why we're using my kitchen again?"

"Because I wanna surprise Chloe." She made her way to the sink washing the small cut on the tip of her middle finger and bringing it to her lips.

"And why don't you just order? You're a klutz in the kitchen, dude." He took another bite of the cucumber Beca's chopped thin.

"Yeah, and if your helping me the work would be a lot easier. Plus ordering is different. I feel like ever since we got married, nothing's gone the way we planned it. Like we didn't even have the chance to have a proper honeymoon, did you know that? I had to take her with me to tour. I want this to be perfect. I want things to go according to plan. Chloe deserves the best." Beca said and then returned her attention to what she was cooking.

"Where is Chloe?"

"She said she needed to go sit with the producers during the audition for the less major roles, I don't know. I'm not an actress. I don't exactly know how it works. Maybe she's thinking of co-producing with Mike. It's what she loves to do. The least I can do is support her and not be a jealous twat about it." She said stirring the sauce. She looked at Jesse who had a confused look on his face. "I don't wanna be an actress, obviously. Fuck. I just…remember when we worked on that musical a few years ago?"

"Wh—Yeah."

"Remember Carter?"

Jesse laughed for a while. "How can I forget?"

"Yeah, she's working with octopus man. And you know me, man. I'm…I have issues. We've been arguing nonstop about it."

"Yeah, you've got serious jealousy issues. You need to get that checked. You're worse than a territorial wolf." He got off the kitchen stool and started making his drink in the counter. "I remember you and Chloe always arguing about that."

Beca smiles. She remembered how much Chloe loves possessive Beca. She says it's a major turn on and of course, she enjoys the possessive sex after their argument. Now Chloe hates it.

"What, no. I'm just—It's just with that dude." And Jesse raised her eyebrows at her. "Alright fine. Not all the time though…sometimes. I just don't like when people can't get a fucking hint. Like, if I'd known I'd be a green-eyed monster then I should've bought Chloe a bigger diamond ring, just to shove it in their faces you know. I'm selfish like that. "

"And you probably need to make Chloe one of those shirts that say 'Property of Beca Mitchell'."

"I will do no such thing. Chloe's not a property. But if she'd be a property though, she's mine. Yeah, fuck it you're right. Like, I put a ring to that, and you have to stay away because I'll fucking cut you." She did a wavey thing with the knife and smiled evilly.

Jesse laughed before walking to the door, left Beca wondering if he's expecting someone.

"What's up?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just scared. You know how Aubrey feels about you and when she finds out you're here right now, she's gonna kill me."

"She's gonna kill me first and it would be a horrible death. Then she can kill you." There was huge smirk on Beca's face. "I'm so proud of the whipped boyfriend you've become."

Jesse clucked his tongue. "Dude, between the two of us you're the one who's got bloody fingers and trying to wrestle the stove, not me. You're the one who's whipped. And you know Aubrey, she gets…scary sometimes."

"Not gonna argue with that. I'm almost done." Beca's not a masterchef. But she's not that miserable in the kitchen either. She would score herself a solid 7 when it comes to cooking. Or maybe 6.5….6.75? "Dude, just be honest with me. Straight honesty." She says as she handed Jesse a spoon to taste the sauce.

Jesse reluctantly took the spoon. He stuck out his tongue and crumpled his face bringing the spoon to his mouth.

"Oh don't be so overdramatic. Just taste." She said nearly shoving the spoon into his mouth.

Jesse winced. "Yeah." He said nodding. "Yeah, I think you should stick to takeout Becs."

"Fuck you, man. Let me taste that." She said taking the spoon from him. She brought the spoon to her mouth. "It's not that bad…I mean, we could…we could..maybe we could, yeah I'm just gonna order."

 **xCBx**

"Thank you for your time. We'll let you know." Kevin, the director gave the actress a smile and turned to Chloe when she got out. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, Kev. She's great but, I'm still looking for that… _thing."_ Chloe said, resting her head on her hand.

"Yeah? Thought so too." He reviewed the papers in front of him. He rubbed his forehead, and then dropped his back on the swivel chair.

"Relax, we're gonna find the right person." She gave him a smile and then turned to Carter sitting next to her. He's busy with his phone but when he noticed the redhead staring at him, he can't help the smirk forming on his lips.

"You hungry?" The actor asked. "Mike, can we take a break for lunch or something. We have to eat, people."

They've been sitting there ever since 8 am trying to find the right actress for the role, and Chloe is hungry. No matter how much she denies it, just so she can turn down the actor's offer, her body betrays her.

"Carter, I—"

"Come on, Beale. It's not a date. It's just lunch. We don't even have to dine in. I'm thinking of treating everyone anyways just, can you maybe accompany me to the restaurant?" He flashed a charming smile and ran a hand through his hair. "Please. People are starving. The least you can do is help me buy food. You're not even paying. _I'm paying._ Aren't you starving Kev? And Mike too, look at him. Look at the hungry goatee. The goatee speaks to you, Chloe Beale. Feed me! Feed me—" He said in a funny voice.

Chloe couldn't help but smile. She knows she shouldn't but it was really funny and she couldn't control her laughter anymore. "Okay, I'll go." She giggled.

"Yes!"

"Only if you promise never to do that voice ever again." She lets out another giggle.

 _"What voice?"_ He said with his funny voice again.

"I'm serious, stop." She said landing a soft punch on his toned arms, and then giggled again. She just doesn't expect that sort of sound to come out of a grown man like Carter, being buff and manly like that.

 _"You don't seem serious."_

The redhead tried to compose herself. She took a deep breath and then said, "Okay, now I am. Let's go."

They waved at the people waiting in line for their audition and even stopped for a couple of minutes to take pictures with them.

The actor led her to his black Porsche and even opened the door for her. Chloe lets out a shy thank you to the gentleman and checked her phone. She sends Beca a text asking if the girls already ate lunch.

"So…what do you want? We can get anything, Chinese, Mexican, or just Pizza?" He said starting the car.

"I think pizza's perfect." Chloe said, buckling her own seatbelt.

"Damn right it is."

"Yeah." She says smiling at the window.

Carter just looked at her. He had his eyes on the road but would occasionally look at the redhead. And Chloe is starting to feel uncomfortable of the attention. She knew this was a bad idea.

"Do I have something on my face right now? Because if I do, I would be really embarrassed—"

"No." It was that smile again. _God, help Chloe Beale. She's starting to like it…the smile._

"Then what?"

"It's just you look really pretty when you smile like that. When I first saw you at Cassidy, you looked so sad. I've been working out the courage to approach you ever since I saw you got out of the car seeing you were married and all."

"I'm still married." Chloe says almost immediately. She toyed with the band on her ring finger, not even looking at the actor talking to her.

"Right, wrong terming of words, I guess? But yeah, anyway. I like when I make you smile like that."

The redhead didn't say anything. She didn't even bother to look at him. It was all innocent and she knows it. But she can't help the guilt slightly building its way through her chest. She knew he's still not stopping with the flirting, even though she asked him to. She knew it means something to the actor although it means nothing to her. But she didn't say anything.

"So how's Beca doing?" He tried to sound innocent.

"She's…she's great." Chloe said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Listen, I don't know what went down between the two of you. But you look so sad, Chloe. I just want you to know that…that I'm here if you ever want to talk about it. Or just talk about something, anything." Chloe was almost convinced. Or yeah, maybe the boy has some affectionate side but Chloe knows she can't do _that_.

"Since you're on that train then. What happened with Jacob's mom?" The redhead asked, wanting to turn the tables.

Carter gave her a nervous smile, his eyes focused on the road. "We couldn't work out."

"Wonder why." Chloe said, wanting to tease the actor.

"I caught her cheating on me with her assistant when Jacob was just a few months old so…" He lets out another nervous laugh. "They were doing it on the table at her office and it got really ugly. I almost killed him, I kept on throwing punches after punches. I didn't even care how bad my knuckles were bleeding. I was just so fucking angry and hurt."

Chloe's jaw dropped. She didn't mean to bring it up. She just needed something to talk about other than her situation with Beca. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's cool. After that I couldn't really let myself trust her again. Especially with Jacob. He was too young to understand but, if she can do it then, she'll do it again. I don't want Jacob to be exposed to that sort of thing."

"What got you to stop? I mean, what was going through your mind when you were beating the uh…" Chloe was trying to find the right term.

She had to be honest, it didn't even feel right to call Taylor her wife's mistress. It's just not the right term for Chloe. To her, a mistress is someone who's with a married person for sex or something. What do you call someone who your wife feels comfortable talking to about her problems and kind of have a deep relationship with her? And it's not about sex at all. Okay, maybe it is a bit about sex. But it's more of like, a comfort thing than just sex.

"The assistant? I had to think about my son. What would happen to him if I go to prison…I knew then I had to stop."

Chloe admires this. She feels that type of admiration for Carter. Sure, he is a peacock and might seem like an asshole who doesn't know how to get a hint sometimes but Chloe was glad to get to know this side of him. He did something Chloe was too scared to do. He got rid of her and he did it to protect his son.

"That's brave, Carter. You were brave."

The actor gave her thigh a light tap, which caused Chloe to jump. "Oh no, I'm sorry. It was…I wasn't thinking."

Chloe tried to calm herself down. "I-It's okay. Just don't do that again."

"Okay. I'm really sorry."

It fell silent for a while. It was just the faint sound of the car's engine, and there was barely any music. Despite everything, she feels sorry for Carter. Nobody deserved that. Nobody deserved to get cheated on. That's just something so extreme for the redhead.

"We're here."

 **xCBx**

Beca feels sticky, with small amounts of sweat forming on her forehead. She tries to make her way through the crowded waiting area of where Chloe's movie is holding their audition. She gasped at the sight of too much red hair. _What the fuck is this? Weasley family reunion?_ How is she supposed to find Chloe here?

She placed the big takeout bag on her lap as she tried to squeeze herself on a monoblock chair. She whips out her phone from her pocket and dialed Chloe's number. It kept ringing and ringing but there was no answer. She might've left it on full silent mode so she doesn't interrupt the audition, which kind of irritated the brunette. There's no reason to put it in silent mode. The octopusman is with her.

 _That thought is more irritating though._

After five calls, Beca gives up. She needs to get inside to talk to Chloe but she doesn't know how.

That is until her eyes landed on the lady with the headphones around her head. She's staff and Beca immediately approached her.

"Hey, is there any way I can get inside? It's just for—"

"Who invited you? This is an invite only audition and if you don't have an invite, I'm sorry to say honey…" The lady said crossing her arms.

"Oh no." She removed her cap and shades for a quick second so that she could recognize her. "I'm Beca Mitchell. My wife Chloe, is inside. Chloe, Chloe Beale. I'm Chloe Beale's…"

The door swinging open caught Beca's full attention. It was Mike, the producer. She ran straight to him.

"Hey, Mike. Hey, the lady won't let me in…"

"Beca?" The producer said, recognizing her. "Hey." He gave the brunette a half hug and tapped her back.

"Is Chloe available? Do you guys have lunch breaks or something? I brought her lunch, and I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer." She feels like she's rapping, her breath short after every word.

"Oh, she might've left her phone inside. You just missed her actually. She left 'bout an a hour ago to get lunch with Carter. They shouldn't take too long. Do you wanna wait inside?" Mike said, putting his hand on his pocket.

"Lunch…with Carter?" The brunette's voice was low. Her mind is playing with her. _Why would Chloe get lunch with Carter? What the fuck is this?_ She feels her knees weaken, thousand thoughts running through her mind. She clenched her jaw, and squirmed uncomfortably. "No…no…it's cool. I'll…I'll uh..I'll wait here."

"Okay. Listen, I need to return this call. It was nice seeing you. You can wait inside though." He tapped her on the shoulder and then disappeared out of the brunette's sight.

Suddenly, Beca was dizzy. It was her paranoid conscience. It's eating her alive. She feels like she will suffocate because of the crowd surrounding her. _Stay cool. Breathe._

 _Is this what's been going on every time they hold meetings like this? When Chloe came home late last night, is it because she went to dinner with him? They're having meals together, aren't they? So probably, yes._

She couldn't bring it to herself to get mad at the redhead. She's the first one to do it. She just feels…hurt. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Chloe probably felt worse when she saw her with Taylor. But still, this hurts. She looks down on the food that she's holding. _It's no use._

 _Everything is no use._ She's losing Chloe. She knows that. It's a feeling she's constantly denied for so long. But this is just a big thumbs-up, a big yes, a big conformation shoved right in her fucking face.

She tries to fight it, the voice. But it's too strong. All she could do was get up from her seat. She walks slowly, finding the door. She thinks of things to reason out. But right now, there's nothing positive about the situation. It's not like Chloe is cheating on her. No, her mind is not there yet…or at least she can still fight that thought, for now.

But it's a waste, the food, her effort. And she threw the plastic bag to where wastes belong, to the garbage. She shoves both hands on her jacket pocket and walks slowly to her car. She opens the door of her black Aston Martin and lets herself drop on the driver seat.

Beca clutched the steering wheel, she feels like she's going to faint. She rests her head over it, trying to catch her own breath. _Fuck._

She wanted to leave, start her car and drive, drive as far away as possible. She tries not to think of their argument last night. She tells herself Chloe wasn't defending herself, and the lingerie was just a coincidence. Maybe she wore them for her. Maybe it was just really her paranoid self, destroying their relationship even more than it already is.

She was ready to start her car when she heard three knocks on the windshield. She remembered the car that she's using isn't tinted as black as her other cars are, and so her head remained tucked down. It's probably fucking paparazzi, ready to feast on a 'crying' Beca Mitchell. She can already see the headlines. _Singer-songwriter Beca Mitchell caught alone and crying miserably on a parking lot._

Then she heard it clink again. This time, she looks up. _It's Chloe._

She rolled the window down and met her wife with a small smile. "Hey."

"Beca, what are you doing here?"

The brunette then started squirming uncomfortably, trying to think of an excuse. She didn't want Chloe to know. "I-I…You uh…" _Shit. She was not prepared for this._ She quickly scanned her car for something. Her eyes landed on one of Chloe's sunglasses sitting on the dashboard and picked it up. "You left your uh…" She picked it up not thinking about how stupid her excuse is. "…sunglasses?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows at her.

"Okay, I wanted to see you. I-I just got here though. I wasn't…I wasn't just inside." She opened the car door, and got out.

The redhead just folded her arms, eyebrows still raised. "Wow. You're suddenly back to being such a terrible liar. You weren't the one who dumped that huge bag of takeout, then?"

 _Fuck. That liar comment hurts._ Her eyes were fixated on the ground. She feels crushed. "I-It was me."

"Why did you do that?" Chloe's voice was high. It's almost furious.

Beca thinks of another excuse. But she couldn't, there's no excuse. And she's so hurt.

"Because you didn't need that anymore!" She said, mimicking Chloe's furiousness.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked, her tone suddenly became lower.

"I went in there. I went in there and asked Mike where you were and if you're available to have lunch. He told me you already went to lunch with that d-bag Carter…"

"He's not like that. Don't say that." Chloe interrupted. She remembered Beca doing the exact same thing when she called Taylor a slut. Chloe thought it would probably just make her wife even more furious but still…that feeling when she could give her a slight taste of her own medicine, it felt good. It was enough though. She's not that type of person. And although she meant it, she doesn't think Carter was a d-bag, not after he told her his story, she felt guilt for doing that to Beca.

The brunette was shocked. She couldn't believe those words. She couldn't believe Chloe was defending him. "Well it was nice to know you've developed a really close relationship with your cast mates, since you're ready to defend them anytime like that."

"Oh come on Beca. Really?"

"You know I tried forming a reasonable excuse for this, but you're just making it hard for me."

"Hard for you? Hard for you to what? Trust me? Is that it?" They were full on yelling now. It was good the parking lot was empty. "In case you're forgotten you're the unfaithful one."

Beca swallowed, her eyes closing shut. _Of course._

"You're the one who cheated. You're the one whose tongue is deep in another woman's throat, not me!" Chloe lets out a breathy, sarcastic laugh. "This is just classic Beca Mitchell. You're the one who cheated on me and suddenly it's hard for you to trust me?"

She tries to calm Chloe down. She reached for her arm, but the redhead is not having it. "I'm sorry…"

"Do not touch me."

"Chlo…"

" _You_ cheated Beca, not the other way around. I'm trying so hard to understand you and your frustrated jealousy thing with Carter but…this is just, I don't know."

 _You used to like this jealousy thing._

"I'm sorry." She repeated, her voice was low and weak. She's probably on the verge of crying again. "I was…I was just trying to surprise you. I wanted to bring you lunch and I'm sorry if it's not the right thing to do." _It's all you ever do, Mitchell. You fucking disappoint._

"You didn't even let me explain…" Chloe suddenly managed to calm down. "I went to grab lunch with Carter for the whole audition. We went to grab pizza for everyone. I texted you. I was asking if the girls already had their lunch…"

The brunette kept her eyes down, hands inside pockets. "Yeah I made sure. They're with Adam."

Chloe lets out a silent _oh._ It was almost inaudible. The air was dead in between them, neither taking the initiative to talk.

"I'll let you get back to your audition thing then…" Beca sniffed. "I'm really sorry."

Beca got inside her car, not even waiting for the redhead's response.

"Beca…" Chloe said, before Beca could start the engine. "Come in there with me."

The brunette doesn't have the strength to meet her wife's eyes. "No, it's cool. I'll see you at home."

"Please." Chloe placed her hands over the opened car window, and crouched down. "Please…"

She took a deep breath. It took her everything that she has to look at Chloe's eyes. They look so sad.

Chloe cupped Beca's face with her hand, the brunette immediately leaning into it. She pressed her lips into Chloe's palm, and inhaled. "Please." She pleads once more. With eyes closed, Beca nodded.

The redhead opened the car door and tugged gently on the brunette's arm to get her out. Beca stood on both feet, pressing her body to close the door. And then Chloe pressed herself into the brunette. She wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face into her neck.

"Thank you."

 **xCBx**

 _11:17pm_

Beca thinks. If Chloe is getting even, if she is doing this to intentionally hurt her, if she's ignoring her calls and texts and coming home late because she wanted her to have a taste of what she's done to her...she can take it. She can. She just have to be patient. And she'll also need another cup of coffee to stay awake for another hour.

She sat by the island counter on their kitchen with her laptop and headphones, trying what the counselor said. She's trying to make a mix. It might get her mind off of things and if she's busy like that, she won't be bored waiting for her wife.

She's a little rusty but she's still good. Yeah, it just took her a couple more songs but she's bored again.

She transferred herself on the living room. This is her third cup and she feels like she won't be able to sleep for the whole night based on the amount of caffeine on her nerves. She turns on the home theatre, tries to find a decent television show and ended with watching a cooking show.

A few more hours and the brunette is now pacing the living room. It's as if she can create a line of her tracks on the floor. She had her phone on her ear, and constantly leaving Chloe messages saying she's staying up to wait for her or to drive safe.

The brunette checks the time again. _2:03am Some audition._ She was about to call Chloe again when she saw a light on the window, which is odd because they have a garage. Chloe would never park her car in front so she took a peek, parting the curtains slightly. _It was Chloe,_ getting out of a car that Beca's sure not one of theirs. It triggered something inside the brunette. She can hear them talking, she heard Chloe thank the driver. She returned to her original position on the couch, legs crossed, and arms on the armrest.

And she suddenly couldn't stay still. _What the fuck is this. What the fuck. What the fuck._ She got up and started pacing again, panic washing over her entire being. She paced and paced waiting for Chloe to come in.

It was faster than Beca has ever gone. The moment the door swung open revealing the redhead, Beca attacks her. She shoves her into the closed door and started kissing her. It was almost like a scene from Animal Planet or National Geographic where a predator mercilessly attack its prey. She has both Chloe's wrists pinned against the door like she wasn't thinking. And the redhead was a panting mess in front of her. Her kisses are hungry and needy. It was anything but tender.

Chloe tries to push her away. "Beca..."

But Beca wasn't convinced. She tugged her wife's collar on her jacket and removed it from her shoulders, her mouth still on Chloe's. She's tasting her like she never has before. Their lips are now swollen and Beca moved her mouth to the redhead's jawline, and then her neck roughly biting and sucking on the skin there. Her fingertips firmly dug Chloe's bare shoulder as she bites and sucks over her chest. A confident smirk forming on her lips when she saw the area that was once covered by her mouth starting to be a light shade of purple.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks. "You're daughters might come down..." She said glancing over the staircase.

"Marking my territory..." The brunette mumbles against the redhead's skin. "They're asleep." It wasn't long until she started playing on her wife's jean button. She snaps it effortlessly with two fingers and pulled her zipper down, like she's done it a million times before, and _that_ she has.

Although Chloe was turned on, and Beca is fully aware of that as she cups her wife over the fabric of her underwear, she doesn't have the energy to have sex. Her legs are starting to wobble and there's a huge pounding on her head. Chloe tries to push her again, this time more forceful. She was successful in getting Beca off her and started heading to the stairs, but the brunette caught her wrists and pushes her on the couch.

"Baby, I need you..." Beca says, hovering over Chloe's body. Her smile was bigger than her face when she saw her trail on her wife neck and chest. She kisses her, gently this time and a lot more loving than the previous ones. She was done marking Chloe.

"I want to, Beca. But I'm tired. I might fall asleep on you."

"I'll make sure you don't get the chance to fall asleep then..." The brunette pressed her thighs against her wife's core as her hands came in contact with the soft skin of Chloe's abdomen.

"No, Beca." She slowly pushed the brunette's chest upward, and surged her head forward to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

Beca doesn't push it. She let her body fall beside Chloe, her body immediately missing Chloe's when she got up and started walking to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry..." She heard her voice from the kitchen.

Beca burried her face onto the cushion of the couch, letting out a frustrated grunt there so it comes out low and Chloe wouldn't hear it. She tries slamming her head over the cushion too, just to let it all out. She was beyond pissed, and it isn't because of the sex. It pissed her that it's not working anymore. Whatever she tries, it's just not working anymore. _I'm fucking trying._

She got up, hearing the microwave beeps getting louder as she walked to where Chloe was at the kitchen, jeans button still hanging open. She sat on the kitchen stool and watched Chloe with a frustrated look on her face. "What happened to your car..." It came out almost as low as a whisper.

"What?" Chloe asked, putting the spoonful of peanut butter into her mouth

"I said, what happened to your car?" It was still soft, but loud enough for Chloe to hear.

She lets out a nervous laugh. And although she knows this might lead to another interrogation that nobody needs, she just answered the question. "Yeah, it was stupid. I left the light on all day, the battery was dead. I had to ask-"

"I don't wanna hear it." Beca interrupts, resting her elbows on the kitchen counter and putting both hands over her eyes. She closed her eyes, and bit her lip trying so hard not to let it sound like an accusation.

" _You_ asked." Chloe said firmly.

"No I mean, I don't wanna know who drove you..." She licks her bottom lips and looks at Chloe, who is shaking her head. Nobody talked. She just looked at Chloe eating their leftover dinner and listened to sound of her chewing and swallowing.

Chloe, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under her wife's stare, asked. "Is there a problem?"

"What?"

"Is there a problem?" She repeats again.

She doesn't ask Chloe why she came home super late again. She doesn't ask her why she didn't just call her to pick her up instead. "No. Why?"

"I'm just asking you if you have a problem. I'm just trying to be here for you, you know. I just wanna let you know that I'm _emotionally fit_ to take care of your needs. I don't wanna be the cause of our ruined marriage..." Her tone was sarcastic again, and she was almost slamming the plate with her fork. "And I'm already apologizing for not having sex with you, because I'm tired. I'm tired because we had to finish the reading today, we had to finish reviewing the script as well..."

"I'm not even saying anything, Chlo..."

"See that is the problem. You don't say anything!" She picked up her plate and started cleaning it up on the sink. "I had to hear it from your mistress..." Chloe cringed at the use of the word. She doesn't want to use it ever again. Hell, she just wants to forget about the whole issue and move on, but every time she tries to, she fails. _It just hurts too much._

"Wait wait, you talked to Taylor?"

"She talked to me..."

"When? What did she say? She told you that? She told you those things?" Beca started pacing again, she grips her hair in frustration. "You should've told me, Chlo!"

She dropped the plate onto the sink not even caring if it breaks, the sound startling Beca. "And what would you have done?!"

Beca just looked down.

"What would you have done Beca?!"

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know, but I still want to know. You still should've told me."

"So what? It wouldn't change the fact that it's true, would it? She's right, isn't she Beca? That's how you feel."

The brunette took a deep sigh and ran her hands over her hair again. "I'm sorry..."

"Well if it's true then you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm trying! I'm trying Chlo! I told you, I just got scared. It wasn't your fault. It's mine! We're fucked up because of me! I already told you that...I don't know what you still want me to do." Beca then leaned down on the counter, burying her face on both hands, violently rubbing them against it. "I don't wanna fight about this. I don't wanna fight anymore, Chlo. If you're...If you're doing this intentionally. If you're trying to hurt me, then I'm just...I'm just going to let you." Her voice sound defeated.

"What?" The redhead's starting get antsy and turned around to face Beca again.

"If this is you getting even about the stuff that I did..."

Chloe bit her lip, trying so hard not to say anything to Beca that she's going to regret. She's trying to find words, but failing. She placed a hand over her throbbing forehead. "You know what-My head hurts...I don't want to fight too." She said turning around again to finish cleaning up. She heard the kitchen stool move and so she figured Beca has gone to bed.

But after a few seconds, she heard footsteps approaching her and then a thing hitting the kitchen counter. It was Beca with aspirin and a glass of water. The brunette placed it on top of the counter and walked slowly behind Chloe, wrapping her arms slowly around her wife's waist. She rested her forehead on Chloe's shoulder and started mumbling random apologies to her. Chloe didn't move, not for a while. She dried her hands with a towel and and started drawing patterns on the brunette's arm around her torso.

"Dance with me..." Beca says. She gently tugged Chloe's body away from the sink and started walking to a more free space. She settles the redhead's arms over her shoulder and her own arms found its way around her waist once more.

She hums silently for a while, while they sway lightly to her humming. Chloe's eyes were closed. Even if they are closed, Beca can still see the sadness in them. She gives each closed eyelids a soft kiss. And then she started singing lyrics...

 **I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue**  
 **And I'd go crawling down the avenue**

It was then Chloe decided to let loose and drop her forehead over Beca's shoulder. "I'm sorry..." The redhead mumbles.

"Shh..."

She continues to sing.

 **No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**  
 **To make you feel my love**

 **xCBx**

 _ **Okay wow, I told you it hurt me. I fell in love with the both of them all over again. Lol my heart is also breaking like fuck. I don't know if I can continue any further...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ha! Totally trolled u guys. I would never stop writing this fic until Bechloe is okay! Plus i made u guys a promise. That as long as there is one person who reads this and is happy because of my words, I will keep on writing._**

 ** _Oh and there will be faster updates since I'm coming back to school this August and I wanna finish this before that so. And I already have the whole story written(?) like as a draft but I still need to edit._**

 ** _Ready your hearts._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect isn't mine as well as the characters that you recognize._**

 ** _i mean it, ready your hearts._**

 **xCBx**

 **Beca Mitchell spotted at New York with new girl fling, what does Chloe think about this?**

 _According to reports, the girl Beca's been spotted being cozy with at a restaurant in New York is an employee working for Titanium Records. An insider says Beca Mitchell, 29, is in a relationship with the_ _ **younger**_ _intern for a while now._

 _There are claims saying that Chloe has a fabulous lifestyle and Beca does not like it._

 ** _Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell Divorce: 'Say Goodbye' Actress Caught Wife Cheating_**

 _Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell have been making it to the divorce headlines these past few months. Now, new reports are claiming that the "Say Goodbye" star has caught the music producer cheating on her with a non-showbiz woman._

 _Rumors are rife that the marriage of Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell is currently hitting the rock bottom. Sources have claimed that the "Say Goodbye" actress and the music producer have been experiencing several problems on their marriage and it could lead into a divorce._

 _Does this mean we get to see more of our favorite redhead?_

"What was the last article? Perez?" Chloe asks, taking another sip into her cup.

"No." Aubrey replies. "Gossipcop."

"I don't know why you bother to still look them up, Bree. It's just not helping." Chloe took another bite of her cheesecake and fiddled with her own phone. "I don't know where they got those information." Chloe didn't expect any better.

Her best friend, on the other hand, remained furious about this. She will never get used to it. "Chlo, have you even seen these pictures they took of Beca and that….that….mistress from New York? When was the last time you used Twitter? You were trending. Chloe, listen to me!"

Chloe nearly choked on her coffee at the tone of the blonde. "Keep your voice down, Bree. God." Although it would only hurt her and she tries to tell herself that issue has passed, (she regrets bringing it up to Beca last night) Chloe still looked at the pictures. She's never been a huge fan of gossip sites and paparazzi and she's not one to google herself. But as she looked into Aubrey's phone, she can't help but remember everything this issue had put her through. _It still hurts. It still fucking hurts her._ And she can't say that she's completely trusted Beca, but they are working on their marriage now.

There were pictures of them in the restaurant just laughing at each other, with Beca flashing her megawatt smile to Taylor as if she said something that made the brunette blush. Aubrey swipes the phone for her. She swipes until they arrive into the set of photos of them walking by the sidewalk. Beca has her arm around Taylor, probably trying to protect her from the paparazzi and hiding her face.

Chloe nearly dropped her fork. She's oozing with jealousy.

 _She has her arm protectively around her._

"Bree." She said, lowering Aubrey's phone. "Get it out of my sight. I can't look at it anymore. I don't want to throw your phone away."

"Chloe Beale, what did you do when you talked to her? You talked to her right?"

"Who?"

"Mistress."

"Yeah. B-but I didn't do anything exactly. I was a mess back then. Look, it's not important Bree. She's gone. Beca transferred her." Chloe said.

And then Aubrey made a disgusted look. "Don't mention that cheating wife of yours in front of me ever again. Ever! I hate her. I don't know why you still stay with her, honestly. You're Chloe Fucking Beale. Why would you put up with that hobbit? You know my dad always say, 'Cheating and lying aren't struggles, they're reasons to break up.' So break up with her!"

"Jeez, Bree. You're startling everyone. Will you keep your voice down? If you don't want another article in the tabloids about me, keep your voice down." Chloe reached for her best friend's arm across the café table. "I can't just do that. I-I still love Beca. No matter what, I will always do, okay? My head's just a little messy. I love her so much, Bree. But…"

Chloe didn't like the look that Aubrey gave her. It was a mixture of pity and helplessness. The blonde clucked her tongue, folded her arms and said, "I knew you would say that. I had to at least try." Then she lets out a heavy sigh, "My god, Chloe…"

And then Chloe realizes she was about to defend Beca to Aubrey again, like what she always does, even if she's the one she's hurting. I guess it will always be like that for the redhead. "T-things are better at home now, Bree. I promise she's really fixing it. The girls are…"

"You always talk about the girls. And though I love my nieces so much, you have to stop making them as an excuse."

"Bree, I'm not trying to do that—"

"Yes, you are."

 _Am I?_ Chloe fell silent. She knows deep down Aubrey was right. She's too broken to be what Beca wants. And it was Beca…it was Beca who broke her.

"Maybe you just feel attached. Like you love her, but you're not _in love with her._ Maybe you just loved the old Beca, the non-cheating version." This time, Aubrey placed her hand over the redhead's arm. "Look Chlo, I'm on your side. No matter what you decide. I'm just saying maybe you handled the situation like a martyr."

 _A what?_ She gave her best friend a confused look.

"You said your head is a mess. So take a few days away from her. It is something you should've done weeks ago, by the way. Nothing's going to work out if you keep on pushing it but you're not ready. You'll just give each other a hard time. How long did you hold out on her?"

"What?"

"How long, Chloe?"

"I-I don't know…not long."

"Oh no…oh don't tell me." The blonde said, putting fingers on her ears. "Chloe, for serious, what is wrong with you?" The blonde's voice rising again. Chloe winced at the familiarity of the scene. She wishes it was as easy as her nodes surgery, but it's not. "And you let that slut talk to you like that. Oh my…you have failed me, Chloe Beale! I'm going to slap you for the lack of confidence."

The redhead rolled her eyes at her best friend's overdramaticness. "I have the girls to think about, okay?"

"There you go with the girls again…"

"Because it's true. Being a mother changes you. You don't get to think about what you want, or if you do, it's at the bottom of your priority list. You always think about _will it be okay for the girls? Can the girls take it?_ I can't even buy a toilet paper without thinking if it's the right brand for the girls. That's just how it works, Bree. I just didn't want to worsen the situation. And right now, girls need their Mama. And I…I get to work again." The redhead finishes with a smile.

Aubrey just nods, taking the redheads point. "Right. You have a kind heart, Chloe Beale. And sometimes, I just wish you don't...for your own good." She sipped her own coffee, eyes never leaving the redhead. "How's that workin' out, the movie?"

As if planned, Chloe's phone went off. She rolled her eyes seeing it was him again. Carter.

"Why? Who's that?" A curious Aubrey asked. But before the redhead could answer, Aubrey's hands are already on the redhead's phone. "My my my…Carter Staples." She returned the phone into its original position. "He call you a lot?" The blonde asked with a smug look on her face.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, a small grin noticeable on her face. "Bree…no." She said, before rejecting the call.

"You're not gonna answer that?" The blonde raised a single eyebrow, and Chloe shook her head. "Why not?"

"We've been fighting about it ever since we ran into him at Lucy's art exhibit. And the last time we argued about it…well, let's just say it didn't end pretty well. He keeps on calling and it's frustrating, Bree."

It was the third time rejecting his call and Chloe was tired of it. That was until another caller ID popped up. This time, Chloe answered. "Hey."

 _"Hey, baby. You having a nice time with Aubrey?"_

"Yeah, we're almost done. How are the girls?" There was a loud commotion in the background, which Chloe was pretty sure the girls yelling her name. Chloe smiled.

 _"They miss you. I miss you."_

"Becs, I'm gone for three hours." And with that, Aubrey widened her eyes. She didn't know Beca was the one Chloe was talking to until she mentioned her name. "Aubrey says hi."

"No I don't! Rot in hell Mitchell." The blonde shouts. Chloe then threw a piece of pastry at her best friend, asking her to _be nice._

 _"Tell General Posen I still love her."_

"She still loves you." Chloe repeated, looking her best friend in her eye.

"We are going to talk Mitchell! Our paths our going to cross and no matter how hard Chloe hides you from me, I am going to find you, and I am going to end you. You bet your ass I will get you the beating that you deserved." The blonde said nearly shouting into Chloe's ear with her phone. Chloe just giggles.

 _"Well I'm just glad someone's willing to do that for Chloe."_ Although Chloe's the only one who heard it. _"Anyway, I called because of something…"_

"What?"

 _"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight…like on a date."_

"We're married." Chloe replied almost instantly.

 _"Can I take that as a yes?"_

"Um…yeah I guess."

 _I guess? What the fuck, Chloe. That's Beca. That's Beca Mitchell, the love is your life Beca Mitchell!_

 _"Great. I already called Adam he's gonna babysit. Chlo?"_ Chloe hummed in response. _"I love you."_

"See you later, Becs."

 **xCBx**

"Chlo? Chloe? You okay? You seem…out." Beca tapped her wife's hand sitting on the table as they ate their dinner. She noticed Chloe zoning out for the third time this evening every time she tried to have a decent conversation with her. She was also playing with her pasta and not eating anything at all. This time, she was talking about going on that vacation with just the two of them.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay." Chloe said, removing her hand away from Beca.

"So, what do you say? Europe, just you and me. It will be a second honeymoon, you know. Since we didn't really have a proper one because I was touring with my whole crew. Come on, Chlo. You always talked about how you really wanna go on a second honeymoon. You can pick whatever country, let me just make arrangements at work and we'll pack a bag, as soon as you want…"

Chloe didn't seem interested. She had her mind on what she saw today, and she wishes she could just forget about it, for their dinner's sake but she can't. "We start filming in a month. Plus, you always told me it's not really _doable_ since you can't just leave Titanium records in the hands of Jesse and Luke and the girls and the work that we have to do. And you were right."

"Yeah, but it's different now…" Beca sounded hurt. "You start filming in a month? Wow. That's great, babe. Mike still hasn't lost his beard? That goatee of him scared me so much…" The brunette laughed, but it immediately toned down seeing Chloe's not really paying attention to what she was saying. "Babe? Please be here with me…"

Chloe's eyes met hers. She gave her a smile but Beca knows there's something buried beneath the surface.

"Did you have a nice time with the general? She's still mad at me." The brunette tried again, looking down to her plate.

"Yeah, no wonder. She showed me the photos from New York." And with that, Beca froze, her movements suddenly falling stiff. As if it was still a big secret. "I never knew you got photographed." Chloe's voice was blunt and it made Beca's stomach ache.

Beca took a deep sigh. She never wanted Chloe to see that. She never should've done it the first place, but Beca thought they were working it through. She already regretted every single thing she's done. "I-I'll take care of that." She replied feebly.

The redhead ran a hand through her hair, pushing it all the way back to reveal her chest that is greatly emphasized by her low-cut black top. _She looked absolutely stunning tonight._

"It's done. There's nothing to take care off. No matter what you do, it's out for the world to see." She sipped her wine. "Have you already talked to her?"

"Yes." Beca looked down. "Can we…maybe talk about other things? I just wanna enjoy this dinner with you, please."

"Well, I wanna talk about it."

"Chloe…"

"Beca." The redhead's voice was more forceful, demanding. Beca looked into her eyes. She sees the same hurt expression, the same sadness into those once very joyful and vibrant eyes.

She dropped her fork, licked her lips, and huffed. "Yes. I got her official resignation today. She already emptied out her desk and she's gone, okay?"

"Aww. You sound so upset about it, Beca." Chloe's tone was sarcastic. It was a new side of her that Beca is still getting used to.

"No, Chlo. I already did what you want. I want us, okay? I want this." She said reaching for Chloe's hands again. "I already gave you the password to my phone, to my social media accounts, emails…I even wen to therapy with you. I'd done everything for you to trust me again. I just want you to trust me again, please."

Beca was confused. She thought they were getting better. But she also understands. Chloe saw their pictures today. It must've snapped something inside her wife, something that she's still struggling to kill.

"I didn't want that."

"I needed that, Chlo."

It fell silent for a while, so silent that it made Beca notice the song playing in the background for the first time. It's a piano instrumental of the song playing on their wedding night. She nodded as the piano man held up a thumbs up at her. This song that she wrote just for Chloe, it's a song that used to put a huge smile on her face. Now it just hurts her.

Beca thought this evening couldn't get any worse. Then her eyes fell on the tall brown-haired guy seated at the bar, holding a takeout bag while drinking. _Fucking hell. Fuck, no._ She's suddenly thankful Chloe sat across from her. Because it had to be _Carter Douchebag Octopusman Doesn't-Know-How-To-Take-A-Fucking-Hint Staples._

Beca tries to calm down. He still hasn't noticed them yet. He can leave without Chloe ever noticing his presence. But she kept on clearing her throat out of the uncomforting fact that he's here and Chloe eventually caught on.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"What are you looking at?" Chloe then turned around to find out who Beca was looking at and saw Carter waving at her.

He walked towards the two, running a hand through his hair that must've taken him hours to style. "Just to be clear, I didn't follow you." He said chuckling. "I was just getting my Mang rolls, you know because they have Mang rolls to die for."

And the ever sarcastic Beca Mitchell says, "Yeah? Why are you still alive…" And then drank her wine.

"Beca!"

"I was kidding, Chlo."

Carter returned Beca's fake laugh, and then turned to Chloe, gently brushing the redhead's shoulder with her hand. Beca suddenly felt like she was boiling from her seat. She couldn't get her eyes away from his hand sitting over her wife's bare shoulder as they talked about the movie that they're doing soon. _Chew chew chew swallow. That's it Mitchell. You can get through this without punching this octopus right in his fucking face._

"I'm just excited to be working with you again. You know since we got so many nice reviews last time we're paired up. We have such great chemistry."

"I'm sure you say that to every girl you get partnered with." Chloe said politely, not being good at taking a complement.

 _Wait. Hold up. Hold the fuck up. Partnered?_

"Chloe, you never mentioned the movie was a romantic movie." Beca said butting in, as if the two forgot that she was there.

"It's not a romance. It's a family movie. It's just our characters are a couple. I'm sure I already mentioned that…" The redhead tapped her glass.

"No, you didn't."

Chloe looked at her apologetically, suddenly feeling guilty that she forgot to tell Beca that information.

"Hey, I should get going. I feel like I'm intruding a date so, I'm gonna go. See ya soon, Beale." _Fucking finally, he felt he was intruding_.The boy did a two finger salute and Beca gave him another curt nod.

It's not long until they finished their dinner and Beca had complained she wasn't feeling well and so they had to leave early. The brunette just didn't like the idea of Chloe working with Carter, but she didn't want to push it and ruin their dinner further.

The minute they got out of the restaurant, white flashes blinded their eyes. _Shit. Paparazzi._ They must've been following Carter around, and at some point found out that they were dining here too. Beca tried to cover her face, there's just too much light. She turned and saw Chloe doing the exact same thing.

"Beca, is it true you had an affair?"

"Chloe, are you filing for annulment?"

"Chloe, what can you say about netizens calling you naïve and a martyr?"

"Is it because Chloe is not meeting your needs Beca?"

"Is it because Chloe spends too much?"

"Chloe, rumors say you were the first one to have an affair. What can you say about that?"

"Chloe!"

"Chloe!"

"Chloe."

Beca gripped Chloe's hand. She wrapped her arms around the scared redhead and as small as she is, she will protect Chloe.

"Hey! Can you back off?" She said when a camera moved a little too close to Chloe's face. "Back off!"

Chloe felt tears pooling on her eyes. She buried her face into the Beca's shoulder to hide it. Then Beca urged them to walk seeing as valet already has their car.

"What the fuck took you so long? We were getting smothered." Beca yelled at the man.

"Beca, let's go."

 **xCBx**

Beca paced. She's been pacing around their bedroom floor for the past hour talking to Adam about what happened today, making sure to shut down all the articles about Chloe online.

"I want them down. All of them. Including the ones that they took today. Can I sue?" Beca said, placing one hand on her forehead. She takes a look at the bathroom door, waiting for Chloe to come out.

 _"Beca, you know that's too much work. I can shut them all down right now."_

"I don't fucking care about the work. I wanna sue them."

She heard her brother sigh. _"Fine. As your family I would say yes, that's the fucking right thing to do. But as your PR, I suggest you just let it go."_

"Their cameras are shoved in our faces!" She said maybe a little too loud. "You won't believe all the mean things they were saying about Chloe. This isn't her fault, AJ. It was me. It was my fault. She didn't deserve this."

 _"Yeah, but you are a celebrity. She is a celebrity. I thought by now, you are used to that."_

"Fuck." The brunette lets out in frustration.

 _"If you want this issue to go away so badly then just make a public appearance with Chloe, like an interview or something. A lot of married celebrities go through the same shit with gossip sites like this and taking an action is like taunting them. It's like you're feeding the fire. Trust me, it would tone down soon. In a couple of weeks Justin Bieber would do something stupid again and this issue will get buried at the bottom of the gossip pyramid."_

"Right, can we make sure of that? Call Justin-"

 _"Look, I'm already taking care of it. You just relax over there. I got it. I'm shutting down all the gossip articles right now. Plus, Chloe has an upcoming movie. They would think it's just a stunt."_

Beca lets out a frustrated grunt. "Fuck, okay." She heard the bathroom door open and turned around to see Chloe in lingerie. "Have to go. Thank you, AJ. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

The brunette walked slowly to their bed. She sees Chloe getting ready for bed. Her eyes are red again. She slowly got in, crawling to where Chloe was sitting.

"Hey." She whispered.

Chloe just sniffed. She reached for the light switch and then tucked herself under their sheets, turning her back on Beca.

"I'm so sorry, Chlo."

Chloe didn't immediately speak. But when she did, her voice cracked. "Hearing those words from Aubrey today, it was all fine with me. Although I already knew. I already knew, Beca. But hearing them from other people like that, it was different. It hurts…"

"I know, baby."

"And it still hurts. I try, babe. I try so hard to be the optimistic Chloe that you fell in love with. The one who just rolls with whatever life threw at her." She says, her back still facing the brunette, who is sitting with her head buried in her hands. "I have to be honest with you though. I was only like that because...because I had you. I knew whatever life throws at me, I can handle. Because I see you, and you're so strong. I'd get bad publicity like that but then I'll come home to you, and you would say something witty and funny but hold me anyway, and it's gone. But right now, I'm down. I'm down, Beca."

Beca feels her own tears coming up. Because right now she can't do that. She can't say something witty or funny and hold Chloe.

"That Chloe is gone. I don't know why…"

"I know why, because I hurt you." Beca bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to suppress the cries that might come out. "Our _magic..._ we lost it, have we? What do you see? What do you see now? When you look at me?"

Chloe sniffs again. Beca felt the bed shake at her silent sobbing.

"Is it possible…I mean, can you look at me right now, Chloe, and see _me. See me and not my mistake?"_

Beca waited. She waited for Chloe's response. She wanted Chloe to tell her no. But Chloe just cried.

"I love you so much, Chlo. So much." Beca now couldn't form words. She couldn't even think about it, but right now, she feels the need to let it out. "But if letting you go…but if letting you go is what will fix you…" She couldn't even speak properly. Somehow these words don't fit together for her. It's a complete impossibility for Beca.

"Then I will."

 **xCBx**

 _ **I kind of teared up a bit writing that last part. Okay, I teared up a lot im not gonna lie. I already have like the next two chapters done and I just wanna post it already so you guys can have it but, I figured you guys can wait a few more days, can you? ;) And i'm still adding and removing stuff so. I'm trying so hard to get ur suggestions in without really changing where I want to take the story and seriously you guys are the best. Like the best for suggesting and reviewing.**_

 _ **This was just a product of my overactive imagination and I didn't really want to post it because I'm not really confident of my story telling skills but u guys are the shit for like the compliments and stuff. The support I'm getting for this fic is huge for me especially since this is my first time writing and yeah. Thank you so so much.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys. I just wanna say I love you all. Please don't be mad at me. Also I'm thinking about posting oneshots possibly in this universe. What do you think? Yay or Nay? You guys can send me prompts and stuff and I'll try my best not to suck at it. You can also like talk to me at my tumblr its called mcdougallsbeanie. Come say hi if you like, want to.**_

 _ **Chapter 11 aka the chapter where you get to see Beca's close relationship to her Aston Martin.**_

 _ **xCBx**_

Beca drives. She drives around in sweatpants and an oversized shirt, probably Chloe's. It's all she ever does. It's all she's done since Chloe and the girls left.

Even though she told Chloe she would let her go, she knew she doesn't mean it like that. She didn't try to stop her though. She didn't even beg this time. She just tried to tell her random things that would get in her way. She thought of everything that would hold Chloe back. But when she tried to bring up about their therapy sessions, Chloe just shrugged. She doesn't want to do it anymore. _It's only temporary. I just need to clear my head. Maybe it's for the best._

Beca's head was anything but clear. It's a mess. She's a mess.

She also tried talking to Chloe about the girls, how they feel about leaving their Mama. But Chloe's got it figured out. _I told them we're going to visit Grampy for a while and you have to go on another business trip._ She couldn't bring it to herself to kneel in front of her children. No, she's not gonna damage them like that. So when she saw little pink suitcases at the bottom of their staircase, she turned around. She doesn't even say good bye. She's never been good at it. She just sleeps in the girls' bedroom.

So Beca just drives around. She doesn't even go to work. She's not showered in two days, wanting Chloe's smell to stay on her for as long as it can. _God, she misses her._

She would make an occasional stop at the liquor shop, to refill her alcohol needs. She drives intoxicated because it's just better. She feels braver. She feels comfort from holding the cold, hard glass. And then she would drive some more. She doesn't even answer calls. She promised herself not to answer unless it's Chloe and the girls. They never called.

Chloe's not a monster though. She still sends Beca texts and pictures to make sure the girls are okay. She says _it's just for a while. I start filming in two weeks and that could go on for three months or so. You can have the girls then._ Beca knows it is first step to the custody shit when parents divorce but she agreed anyway.

Some days, she would drive around Chloe's parents' house. It is ten blocks away from their house so it's not that far. She would never have the courage to show herself so she stayed in the corner. She watched them. And when it's time for their trip to the park, that's her cue to leave.

Some days she doesn't. Some days she doesn't even have the strength to see them. She knew. She knew that the moment she sees them, she wouldn't hesitate and go to them. On those days, she would just stay in bed, or lock herself inside her studio, trying to suppress her longing.

She wonders if Lucy misses her story telling time with her. She wants to know if Dylan asks for her when she needs someone to chase her around the house. There are so many things that she wants to know.

Does Chloe miss her? Does Chloe still love her? She doesn't want to know that. No, she _needs_ to know that.

One night she ends up in front of Adam's house. She found him smoking by the pool, alone.

"Since when do you smoke?" She slumped down next to her brother, taking the stick from his mouth.

Adam snatched it away immediately. "There are lots of things you don't know about me, big sister." Beca watched him blew smoke into thin air. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit too."

"How long has it been?"

"Only two weeks."

" _Only two weeks_ " Adam chuckled. "You not gonna ask what's going on at work?" He said, taking another blow.

"Nope."

Adam only nods.

"What's your plan?"

At that Beca laughs. She doesn't have a plan. Begging won't work. Not this time. "I don't know little bro."

"Are you giving up?" Adam asks.

 _"No."_

The boy stared at his phone. Beca didn't even notice his phone was vibrating when she got there. It was an unknown caller though, no registered name.

"I only smoke on days when he'd call. I talked to him last month. He calls every other week. Does he call you too?"

It took Beca a while to realize who Adam was referring to. Now she gets it. Adam picked up a smoking habit because of it. Beca nods.

"Must be the universe working its shit, huh? It's fucking nuts. I always think about seeing him, you know? Ask him how he's doing. But then I think of Mom. Sheila says he looks so different now, the chemo getting him all bony and bald."

"Chemo?"

"Shit. You didn't know."

Beca left his house that night feeling heavier than ever. She drives again. This time, she has a reason to. She drives and drives and drives until she ends up in front of her father's door.

It was too cold, and Beca's running out of time. So she knocks. What she saw broke her heart. He wasn't the best father in the world, Beca's sure of that. He left them it is probably what killed her mom. But it was still her dad. Her dad who looks close to a skeleton. He has a cane to hold him up and he wears a gray beanie to cover up his bald head.

Beca broke down. She held her dad, and she just cried.

 _"They left, dad. They left."_

Beca said repeatedly over her dad's shoulder.

She spent that night on her father's couch. She rested her head over his scrawny lap and she hummed for him. _Daddy._

She tries her hardest to convince her dad to go back in remission. She offered to pay for everything. She invited them to live with her in LA so she could take care of him. But Sheila shows her a few dozen papers saying there's nothing that they could do.

Suddenly she was five years old again, sitting on the staircase, waiting.

She doesn't call Chloe. She thinks about her, all the time. But she doesn't call her. She needed this time away from Beca and Beca respects that. So as she walked through the halls of their empty and quiet house to get clothes, she closed her eyes. She imagined a happy day. She imagined Dylan probably running around the house, Lucy complaining over the last episode of Sesame Street. She imagined Chloe. She imagined her with her mom voice yelling _Dylan Mitchell, you are so like your mother! You never listen to me._ She imagined her in their kitchen probably boiling the pasta for tonight's chicken and pesto.

She sits by the staircase again. She doesn't care how long this time. She's not gonna stop waiting.

Part of her thinks Chloe would never come home to her. She thinks she's never gonna forgive her. She hated that part of her with every inch of her being. There's a small insecure voice banging from her chest, probably her six year old self, saying she's gonna be alone forever and that Chloe's over her.

After a week, she tried to clean the house. She can easily hire service to do it but she decided it's a good distraction, at least she's doing something to get herself back together. It's only because the girls are coming home in three days. She gets rid of all the take out bags, boxes that are probably half full of rotten pizza, she cleans the dishes and for the first time in almost a month, she did laundry. She cleaned the girls' rooms, changed their sheets, and organized their toys and books.

She stumbled upon an old picture of her and Chloe, when she was six months pregnant with Dylan. She can't remember when or who exactly took that photo. But they were just so happy. She was flashing her smile at the camera and Chloe was looking at her like…like she was _sunrise._ She put it away, before she could cry again.

After three days, Beca's jumping from excitement. She misses her girls so much. So when the doorbell rang, she almost fell off the stairs running. She thought Chloe would take them here so she stops abruptly in front of the mirror to check herself. She thought that if she sees her with her life back together like this and not the mess that she's expects her to be, she would come home. When she opened the door, she saw her mother-in-law holding her two girls.

"Mama!" The two girls hugged her legs. Beca crouched down hugging them back. Then she looked up at Anne, Chloe's mom, and smiled at her anyways. She also gave John a wave and he honked his car when he saw Beca. And then the two girls proceeded to run inside.

"I know I'm not the one you're expecting to bring the girls." She said politely. "Chloe left yesterday."

"Oh." It was all Beca could say. Chloe didn't even bother to see her before she left.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Beca spoke. "Well thank you for bringing the girls. And I-I'm sorry about…"

Anne nods and gives her a sympathetic smile. She reminds her so much of Chloe. Same red hair, same bright blue eyes, and same kind heart.

"C-Chloe left yesterday? Did she say when she's gonna be back?" Beca scratched an itch at the back of her thigh. Even though she showered earlier, she still looked like a mess. Somehow no matter how many times she showers she still couldn't hide the dark circles around her eyes, her eyes that she feels are gonna pop anytime soon because of too much crying.

"No, I'm sorry. But she did tell me she's gonna call so, um…you can ask her yourself." Anne says, brushing red hair off her face.

"Did she tell you? Is she ever gonna come home?" She asks, feeling brave. But not brave enough to use the word _d…d-divorce._

"Beca, honey. I don't know…" She replies, trying to reach the brunette's arm.

"Yeah, okay. Well uh...thank you for bringing the girls again. And uh, it was nice seeing you." She gives her a weak smile. "Tell John I miss beer Tuesdays with him. We should think about seeing the Packers again soon, you know…"

"Of course. You're welcome." She patted the brunette's face and then started to walk to their car. She opened the car door, but stopped and turned around. "You will be okay, Beca."

Beca nods. She wants to believe that. So bad.

The next week went by quickly like that. Chloe video calls to see the girls every night before bed time, but Beca rarely talks to her. She just lets her talk to the girls, although she would say hi from time to time. She misses Chloe so much. She misses holding her, kissing her, annoying her…

Beca drives the girls to school and daycare every weekday. And on the weekends, she drives them to see her dad. Lucy likes his Grandpa very much. She likes the books that he reads her, Dylan's curiosity about his bald head constantly makes Dr. Mitchell laugh, and Beca. Beca is just relieved to see her dad smiling again. Chloe still doesn't know about him, and the girls only talked to Chloe about school or playtime.

Beca writes on nights she couldn't go to sleep. She'd look at her dad's sleeping form with the girls' head on both shoulders and she'd write. At least he gets to do this with her girls.

"I'm sorry…"

"What? Did I wake you?"

"No." Dr. Mitchell responds. "I never got to say sorry to you, Beca."

"It's okay, Dad. Forget it. You should be resting." She says shaking her head.

"No, Beca. It's not okay. I know me and your mom's…separation had caused you so much pain."

Beca bites her lip. She doesn't know what to say or do, she just keeps on tapping the notebook with her pen.

"Me and your mom, we really, really tried. You have to know that. Our relationship suddenly became toxic and we brought out the worst out of each other. And I'm not gonna lie, I…If I stayed that day, nothing's going to change. We still would fight over and over and I still would leave her. But you…I never should've left you and your brother. I should've been there throughout the years you were blaming yourself for our mistake…"

She takes a moment to look at her two girls. They are so precious and Beca loves them so, so much. She remembers these nights oh so well, where so many questions would keep her awake all night. She doesn't cry, she wants to, you know, just to lessen the burden a little bit, but she can't. She doesn't want Lucy and Dylan feeling like that. "At least I know what to do now with them…"

"You think you and Chloe are not gonna make it?"

"I don't know, Dad. She's…I hurt her too much." She tries not to think about Chloe's face when she barged in on her office that day, how broken she looked from where Beca was sitting, Taylor on her lap and all.

"I'm not worried about you and Chloe at all. You guys are going to be fine. I know because, you two are nothing like your mom and me…" He tries reaching Beca's hand from the arm that has the toddler's head, which made the toddler cry.

"Hey, hey…I got you." Beca says, picking Dylan up from her father's embrace. "You strained your grandpa's arm." She coos, cuddling the tiny redhead into her arms instead. "I got you. Sleeps like a birdy, just like her mom. You must be having a nightmare, huh."

Dylan immediately went back to sleeping as soon as she relaxed into her Mama's hug. Beca traces the tiny features on the toddler's face, not being able to stop the small smile forming on her lips. "I love you, pickle."

She lets herself collapse by her father's side cuddling Dylan in between the two of them that night. "Night, daddy."

Three weeks into it and Dylan catches a fever. She doesn't panic this time. She knows what to do. She knows how to get her temperature and set the alarm for her medicine time. She knows that she needs to keep a plastic basin by the bedside because she just keeps on throwing up. After a day, the little redhead's energy is back to full tank again.

She'd also take them to the park wearing their matching Mitchell shirts and take photos of them. She'd send them to Chloe as if nothing's going on. And they would gush about how cute they are as if everything's all right again. Beca attempts to have small talk. She'd type for so long trying to figure out what to say, but then after more than thirteen tries, she gives up.

She wanted to know. She wanted to know so bad if the time Beca gave her was enough. She backed away for months and she wants to know if Chloe's ready to work on their marriage again, if Chloe's ready to see her again.

More days passed, and before they know it, Chloe's coming home soon.

 _"I'm coming home soon, babies."_

Beca heard from where she was putting the girls' snacks into a plate. She couldn't help the huge ass grin forming on her face on the thought of Chloe coming home. The two girls shouted in glee and did a little victory dance together.

"Didn't you love your time with Mama?" Beca placed the bowl on the coffee table and sat beside Dylan. She could see Chloe, but she was sure Chloe doesn't see her.

"Love Mama!" Dylan exclaimed throwing her hands around the brunette. By now she's sure Chloe knows she's there. She wanted to ask Chloe how she was doing, if she's drinking enough water, if she's eating her meals, if she's getting enough sleep.

Because she wasn't. Beca's not getting enough sleep, she's not drinking enough water and sometimes she forgets if she ate at all.

 _"I should go. We're only given ten minutes. Mommy calls again tomorrow, okay? Don't forget to brush your teeth. I miss you both. I love you pickle. I love you Lulu!"_

She sees Chloe blow a kiss to the two girls and Dylan kissed the screen of her phone like it was Chloe. The toddler then turned to Beca and shoved the phone to her face.

"Mama kiss! Mama kiss!" She kept on repeating.

It was awkward. Beca kept on covering her face. Until she saw Chloe smiling from on the screen. Her eyes looked so happy now. It's almost the same sparkle from those baby blues. Beca wonders if someone else is already making her smile, something that she couldn't do the past few months they were together. She removed her hand from her face, and returned Chloe's smile.

"You're coming home?"

It was something Beca couldn't explain, the look on Chloe's face when she started speaking. It almost seemed like Chloe's heart broke again, her sad expression slightly coming back, when she saw Beca's state of being. She's pale, she looks like she lost a couple of pounds, and she's still smiling, Beca's still smiling, especially right now, but she looks so weak.

 _"Are you okay?"_ The redhead's jaw still hanging open.

"Yeah. I'm okay." _No I'm not I'm miserable Chloe. I need you. I need you to come home._

 _"Can I call you later? I kind of need to talk to you about something."_

Beca's head was spinning from nodding too hard. "Of course."

Beca kept her phone on her all afternoon. She opens it every five minutes to see if Chloe even texted. But Chloe never called back that afternoon. She figured she'll call her after taping. Which is probably late, but Atlanta is three hours ahead of Los Angeles so she'll probably call around 9pm.

Beca tried to get the girls to bed early that night. Lucy was easy. Lucy is just one bed time story, two if she's had sugar before bed. But Dylan, oh Dylan. She didn't go till about 9:30. It was when Beca had wrapped her in a blanket like a burrito and she would spin the little redhead around until she was dizzy.

Chloe didn't call 'till about 3am. Beca was at her studio spinning her chair and holding a pencil.

 _"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"_

"No I wasn't sleeping." The brunette stumbled trying to answer the phone on its first ring.

 _"Becs, you should be sleeping it's almost three am there."_

Beca gasp at the nickname. "I sleep. It's cool. I sleep in the afternoon." She lied.

 _"Filming ran late. I was actually considering calling just the next day but I figured you may be…waiting."_

"Yeah. Yeah I was. W-what do you wanna talk about?"

 _"I've been talking with Aubrey. She's been helping me a lot with…the process."_

"Process?" She paced around the studio, gripping pieces of her brown hair from time to time.

 _"Yeah. It was kind of hard because she said I should've done it immediately but…"_

Beca's breaths are slow. She can hear it perfectly. She can also hear Chloe's breathing.

 _"…but"_

"But?"

 _"I-I'm coming home. We're not yet finished filming but we're taking a few days. I asked for it especially because I really wanna come home."_ The brunette felt immense relief, but it was taken away quickly. _"I'm coming home and I have the papers with me. It didn't feel right just sending them. I feel like I need to take them to you myself..."_

"Papers? Chloe…what?"

 _"It's time, Beca."_

"Time for what? What are you talking about? I love you…I love you. Chloe…" Beca wishes, no Beca prays that that is enough, that her loving Chloe was enough, because right now, that's all she's got.

 _We are titanium, baby._

Beca's knees became weak. Suddenly gravity made her body heavier. She tried so hard not to drop to the ground.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Her voice cracked so bad, and Beca doesn't like the sound of it.

She can hear Chloe's breathing. It's even and calm, unlike hers.

"I thought this was just temporary. What happened? What happened, Chloe? I backed off…I backed off like you wanted me to, right? I thought maybe if I do that, you would…you would have the time to think about us. The past few months have been _hell_ Chloe…."

Beca took a deep breath, desperately trying to catch it. Her tears are falling nonstop and her heart feels like it's dead.

"Come home. Come home, please? Just come home and we'll work it out. I promise, okay? What do you still want me to do, baby? Do you want me to sell Titanium? I will…It's done. I will, okay? Do you want me to stay at home full time? Yeah…yeah I can do that. I-I can stay home full time. I'll go back to DJ-ing and…and we'll have our lives back. _None it matters without you_. Chloe…Chloe, please."

 _"No, Beca. You don't have to do that…"_

"Is this…is this something that you really want?"

 _"I guess it's been leading up to this moment."_ This time, Beca's hearing were sharp enough not to miss her wife's cracking voice. She could tell Chloe's been holding it back. Which in fact she was, ever since she dialed the brunette's number. _"We're not a couple anymore Beca…we're just—we're just two people trying hard to rewrite what's already been done. It's like…It's like you hurt me, and then I hurt you..."_

"We've been trying, haven't we?"

Nothing compared to the things that are running through the brunette's mind. This is happening. This is happening, she kept on reminding herself.

"I held you...I held you that night, do you remember? We were-we were dancing in the kitchen and I held you. You felt so warm and nice and comforting and I thought that was enough...I held you the same way I was holding you on our wedding night, the same way I've been holding on to you for the past ten years of my life." The sobs are uncontrollable and Beca felt the need to put her hand over her mouth just so she can calm down and keep talking.

Losing Chloe was slow. It all started with unanswered texts to the hours spent not talking. They just stopped talking. Beca doesn't know why, but they just did. She thinks that's what she regrets the most, the not talking. If Beca would've known, she could've just swallowed her stubborn pride and unhealthy bottled childish fears and just talked to Chloe….talked to her until Chloe gets bored, until Chloe gets sleepy…until Chloe gets sick of Beca talking and talking. And Chloe would never ever admit that. She'll smile and maybe roll her eyes a bit, but she will never tell Beca she's sick of the brunette's problems, because at least they were talking. Even though those problems are close to nothing, nothing compared to this.

 _"Yes…"_

"Will you just…will you just come home please? Come home and we'll talk."

 _"Beca, I'm so sorry…"_

Beca doesn't know what's more painful, the combination of Chloe's voice and those four words together or the loud, long, and aggravating beep of the phone as she hung up on the brunette like there's nothing to talk about anymore, like she's a hundred percent sure, like her mind's all made up and nothing could change it.

Chloe's always told her she's so strong. But right now, Chloe's not here to tell Beca that. Chloe is…Chloe is gone. She's gone.

 _ **xCBx**_

 _ **Yall agree with Chloe? Or with Beca? We're down to 11 chapters and 4 more chapters until the story is done. It's been a wild ride guys. I promise this is the farthest the angst can go. I promise. Lighter chapters r comin. Please be patient with me. Haha xx**_

 ** _Pls review cuz i wanna know what u guys think. I take them all seriously._**

 _ **And did i mention faster updates im going to be super busy next week and unfortunately i have school the week after that. I hate college yall**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay I just want to remind u guys of chapter five, the part where Chloe was contemplating stuff right before Taylor completely destroyed her. It would make u guys understand why she had to take the divorce route**_ _ **:D I thought I was building that up just fine, with Beca not getting rid of Taylor immediately and the overprotective thingie that Beca has w the Carterness and also chapter five.**_

 _ **Lol yall are really picking sides. But I'll do my best to convince you that they're still a team and u dont have to pick sides because both have their points.**_

 _ **I'll do my best.**_

 _ **xCBx**_

It was yet another busy day at Titanium records. The smell of coffee and sweat masked the lobby of the building. Everyone's pressured this early in the morning, phones on one hand, and papers on the other. That was until one tiny brunette came bursting out the glass doors. It's like an ace, a power that she has on these people, that whenever she comes rushing out of these doors, everybody would stop. The crowd would part sideways to provide room for her. But this time was different, they were scared in a much different manner than before. It's like they've seen a ghost.

"Adam, where's my coffee? I need New York on line one in five minutes, do you understand me?" Beca called behind her. The boy was more than surprised to see his sister today. He didn't expect her to come since he knows things are still not good at home. "Adam!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts, scared that Beca would only get even more furious, he came walking behind just as fast as her. "Yeah, I'm here. I will. And your coffee will be at your desk in ten. I didn't expect you to come to work today, fuck."

Beca gave her younger brother a curt nod. "I need the report from the sales department for the past four months, get Lyn on that. Actually, I need reports from all the departments by the end of the day. Notify the VPs. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes. I'm—Yeah." The boy stuttered.

"What is your problem?" Beca said as the two get on the elevator. The brunette pushed the button and then the doors closed.

"You're here." Adam spluttered. "I-I mean, shit. I didn't mean I have a problem with you being here it's just that….Uh…wh—y-you're here."

Beca lets out a single laugh.

"And the girls? Who's babysitting the girls? Oh my god. The girls!"

"Adam, calm the fuck down. They're at Chloe's mom's. They're fine."

"Oh." The boy straightened his shirt and then cleared his throat.

Beca was about to say something when the elevator door opened. She got the same reaction from the people at the lobby, but she held her head high. She's done being miserable. She's done.

"Prodigal boss returns!" She heard Luke exclaimed from behind her, and Beca being…well, Beca didn't even bother to turn around. Instead she held her middle finger high in the air.

"Fuck you, Luke."

It was safe to say badass record label owner Beca Mitchell is back at her game. She's more determined than ever. If Chloe wants divorce, then she would give her what she wants. It was time she thinks about the things that really matter. She's been in the Chloe boat for so long.

But who was she kidding, she still cares. She just got tired. She's tired of people leaving her like just like that. She's tired of always begging for them to stay. She's tired of making herself look like a fool for begging. So this is what she does, she overworks herself. She overworks herself until she only thinks about Chloe at the end of the day, when she's tucked the girls to sleep and she's already in bed, ready to sleep.

She works and works and works until her body is too tired from that and being a mom for her two girls, until after she's gotten the girls ready for bed, she would just drop on the bed and sleep right away, without thinking of her situation with Chloe. _Just like old times._

If that's not the case though, she would just listen to something loud with her big earphones or just mix songs until she's droopy enough.

She's still miserable and she knows it. She's just done showing that to people. She's done showing that because every time she does, bad things happen. And she thinks about the girls, she needs to be strong for the two of them.

Although she works more than a normal person does, she never lets herself get home late. She always picked up Lucy and Dylan at Anne's before dinner and sometimes, the three of them would even go out. Chloe hasn't contacted her ever since their last phone call and although she worries, she never calls her too.

One night Anne called saying the girls wanted to stay overnight and have a sleepover since their cousins have come home from New York and Beca gladly complies _. It was nice to have a whole night to herself. She has loads of stuff to do at the office anyways._

Actually, that's not true. There's nothing to do, not even a contract that needs signing. Not wanting to go home to a lonely house, she roamed the building wanting to see if Jesse is up for a night out. She found him at his office buried under a pile of CDs, _literally buried._

"Hey, I know this is an ultimate dream come true for you, and I'm fully aware that you are a weird dude but I'll say it anyway. _This is weird_. What the fuck are you doing at the floor at this ungodly hour, buried under this shit." The tiny brunette flopped down beside Jesse and decided it would be fun to push the stack that the boy is just done doing.

"Oh come on not cool, tiny person!" He said lightly nudging Beca on the shoulder. "Shit, you're here."

"Why the fuck are you guys saying that? It's still my company, dammit." She commented in bitter laughter.

"You're here and not…there." Five months ago, he's the one who always calls Beca and reminds her that she needs to come to work. And right now, all he wants is for his friend to just go home and fix whatever it is that's wrong. But even Jesse knows Beca's been trying, and nothing is working.

Beca raised her eyebrow for a brief moment. "Yeah…nobody needs me there."

"Come on, that's not true. Where are the girls?" Jesse said, going back to stacking the CDs neatly.

"They're at Chloe's parents having a sleepover." Suddenly Chloe's name felt rough against her tongue. _Chloe. Chloe. Chloe._ She repeats in her head like she's mentally stabbing her heart three times. "It seems _Chloe's_ older brother Declan came home from New York and brought the cousins home so, I'm all alone tonight. Come on, let's drink."

" _Let's drink?"_

"Yeah."

"Beca, you can't just drown your problems with alcohol." Jesse replied. "Aubrey told me."

"What do you suppose I should do?"

Jesse took a sigh, licked his lips, and clucked his tongue. "I don't know. Just…I'm worried about you. You look so…thin. Are you even eating?" He took the chance of reaching the brunette's tiny arms and squeezing them.

Beca swatted Jesse's arm immediately. "Shut up. Are you getting drinks with me or not?"

"I'm kind of buried right now. Like as you can see…"

"You can stack your boring CDs some other time. Come on, Jesse!"

"This is actually work. I'm taking inventory. And you might not know this now but you'll kill me soon if don't get this done tonight." Jesse reasoned out.

"I promise not to kill you. I promise, okay? Even if I'm sobered up, I'll still remember this." She said.

Jesse then took out his phone, which made Beca's brows furrow.

"The fuck you doing?"

"I'm recording that shit. So I got evidence." Jesse then played the record button on his phone. "Repeat that please."

"Fuck you. Let's go!"

Jesse just laughed but followed the brunette anyway. He took charge of driving Aston as Beca promised she won't go home until _I'm hammered_ _as fuck._ They immediately found a good club and were granted VIP passes as this was the club Beca used to DJ on before, and she's close friends with owner. _Perks of Being Beca Mitchell._

There are lots of pretty girls in this club. Beca has eyes, she can see them. The men aren't so bad too. She can also see them eyeing her, eyeing her like some hungry predator. She hates it. She hates it because none of them are Chloe. She just wants Chloe. Even meaningless sex with a stranger couldn't fix the emptiness of Chloe's leaving on her chest. Nothing could fix it but the redhead herself.

So as she downed countless drinks tonight, all she has on her mind was her ginger. Her Chloe. Jesse tries to stop her and Beca should, but instead she hands him her phone. She asks Jesse to hide it, and not give it to her no matter how she pleads because she just might call Chloe again tonight. She might drunk dial her…wife? Ex? And she'll end up regretting begging for her again.

After a few more drinks Beca couldn't walk straight anymore. She was buzzed and all she wants right now is Chloe. Her mind must be playing with her, or it was just the buzz of the numerous tequila shots, because she sees Chloe. She sees her dancing on the dance floor with someone else. And she blinks, because _that couldn't be Chloe, Chloe is not here, gone!_

"Chloe!" She called from the bar. "Hey!" She got up and walked to where the redhead was. She approached her, putting a hand over the ginger's hair at her back.

Jesse was immediately on her though. She thinks he was muttering an apology to the redhead. She really couldn't hear through the loud music.

"What the fuck, Jess! That was Chloe!" She yelled.

"No. No, Becs. That's not Chloe. We need to get you home. Come on."

Beca doesn't have the strength to protest. And even if she does, she wanted to go home too. Sleeping will be a lot easier this time. It's always easier when you get drunk.

"How're you feeling, Becs? Feeling dizzy? No! No! Don't throw up on Aston! I'll pullover, hold it!" Jesse said hitting the breaks immediately and pulling over to the side of the road. It only took Beca a second to open the car door and throw up. "God, I shouldn't have let you drink that much. There's only so much alcohol that a tiny person like you can handle."

"Fuck you." She mutters, cleaning out her mouth with Kleenex.

"Okay, DJ. Let's get you home."

Jesse didn't have a hard time getting the brunette out of the car. Except when she tripped he tried carrying her bridal style, she walloped his hand away saying she can walk. Jesse then put her arm around his shoulder and proceeded on guiding the brunette to the door.

The dude was struggling to find the right key, since Beca is almost knocked out to tell her which, when the door swung open. Jesse was so surprised she nearly dropped Beca when the brunette tried to get away from him.

"Oops." Chloe said, reaching for Beca's arms. "Hey, I got you."

"C-Chloe, fuck. You're here." Jesse felt his face pucker thinking about how it's all he's been saying.

"I got home like three hours ago." She moved the brunette's other arm around her shoulders. "Help me get her to bed, please."

"Yeah."

The two of them teamed up to get Beca to the master bedroom, where Chloe's been sleeping. They dragged her effortlessly up the stairs and finally dropped her to the bed.

"How much did you let her drink tonight…" It didn't seem like a question to Jesse, it sounded more like a comment. Chloe then removed Beca's shoes and the brunette stirred around the bed, mumbling stuff to herself.

"I honestly don't know Chloe. I'm sorry." Jesse apologized.

"It's okay..uh, thank you for taking her home."

"Yeah." Jesse handed her the keys and the brunette's phone and Chloe walked him to the door, thanking him once again for taking Beca home.

The redhead makes her way upstairs again to the master bedroom. She sees Beca sprawled on the bed, with clothes that somehow smelled like alcohol puke. And no doubt it was covered with small puke stains too. Chloe smiles to herself, shaking her head for a bit. Beca's never been a big drinker.

She disregards the envelope sitting on the bedside for a while.

Chloe gets on the bed and watched the tiny brunette sleeping for a while. She turned her around so she's lying on her back so she could get her in clean clothes. Slowly, she placed her fingers over the buttons of the brunette's black shirt, carefully unbuttoning them. She was down to three buttons when Beca hits her hand quite hardly, eliciting a gasp from the redhead.

"I have a wife!" Beca yelled in her sleep.

It almost made Chloe tear up. She bites her lip to stop herself from smiling but she failed. Beca just looked so cute, being all loyal now even though she's drunk.

"Beca it's me." Chloe wasn't sure if Beca heard her, but carried on removing the brunette's clothing. She was successful in removing Beca's shirt and jeans without another outburst from the drunk brunette and then went to get a towel and a small basin of warm water to help clean her.

Chloe pressed the fabric gently over the brunette's face, smiling lightly at how peaceful she looked right now. She takes in how beautiful Beca looked for a while. It hurts her that it had to be this way. Suddenly she can't help the heaviness of her breath as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"What happened to us…" Chloe's low voice surrounds the room. She moves closer to Beca's sleeping body, her fingers suddenly traced over the brunette's tattoo on her collar. She got it when they visited Las Vegas for their first wedding anniversary, with the very date of their wedding written in roman numerals just below her collarbone. Chloe's tears continuously poured down as she remembered the night that they shared then.

Chloe remembers Beca talking and talking about kids as they enjoyed a dip in the hot tub. It surprised her because she thought she was going to have a hard time convincing her to have kids, but then it was the brunette who brought it up.

 _"I want four kids, babe. Two girls and two boys. What do you think?"_

 _"How 'bout two kids? A boy and a girl?" Chloe answered giggling._

 _"How 'bout four million?" Beca teased._

 _"That's okay with me if you're going to carry them." Chloe put down the glass of champagne and moved closer to the brunette._

 _Beca took Chloe's hips into her hands tracing circles around her soft skin. "I don't know. I want a big family. And I want you to become a Mommy." She stated, not knowing the heavy responsibilities of becoming a parent because right then all she wanted was a family with the love of her life._

 _Chloe smiled nervously, her heart melting into the thought of her and Beca building their own family. She moves closer, lips landing on Beca's. The brunette wrapped her arms tightly around her wife's waist. Suddenly she felt hot tears threatening to fall down her cheek. The redhead laughed at how stupid this is, brushing her tears with the back of her hands._

 _"What's wrong?" The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, running fingers on the small of her wife's back._

 _"Nothing...I just-It's stupid."_

 _"Tell me."_

 _"We're so happy right now..." She said massaging the brunette's upper arm. "And I don't ever want that to go away. We just survived one year together and soon it will be five and six and seven...and I guess I just don't want that to go away even after so many years like that..."_

 _"Shhh...That will never happen. Not for us. And even if it does I will always, always be happy with you. I will never get tired of loving you..." Beca said planting a kiss on the redhead's shoulder. "...of kissing you..." And another one, "...of coming home to you..." and another one, each kiss traveling higher until she reached her jawline. "annoying you...and making love to you."_

 _The two shared a look before smiling warmly at each other. "_

 _"I promise. Happy anniversary, baby."_

 _"Hm…Happy anniversary. I love you."_

Chloe brushed her tears with the back of her hand, along with the memory that she just remembered. It's only gonna get more painful. It's only going to hurt her, so she carried on cleaning Beca up with the warm towel. After doing that, she finds the brunette comfortable clothes to sleep on. Beca didn't fight her anymore with dressing up she just kept on mumbling stuff.

After Chloe's tucked the drunk brunette under the sheets she turns down the light. She wasn't supposed to kiss her forehead. She wasn't, but she did. She leaned back surprised by her own actions, and then remembered Beca is not going to remember anything in the morning. She patted the area that she kissed and with an almost inaudible voice said, "I love you…"

Her heart is breaking again. She closed her eyes, and kissed Beca on the lips this time. It only lasted seconds but Chloe knows it will linger on her lips for longer….much longer. And then she left to sleep on the spare bedroom.

 **xCBx**

It's a gift. Beca considers it a gift, and she's never been more thankful. Even after a night wasted like that, she experiences no hangover. Chloe's always been thankful of that too, because she can take care of her whenever the two of them would go out for drinks like that. Sure there is still minor impacts like her stomach doing small swirls and her craving for coffee but that's just it.

She opens her eyes to the beeps of her phone on the nightstand only to see it was just Jesse asking how she is. _Ugh, too early for that._ Then she realizes she's wearing clean clothes and unless she magically showered and changed clothes last night, Jesse changed her. And that's something that doesn't comfort the brunette. So she bolted from the bed, grabbing her phone again from the nightstand. She noticed a brown envelope fly to the floor as she did so. She picked it up, and when she opened it, the sight broke her heart.

 **JOINT COMPLAINT, PETITION, OR DECLARATION FOR SIMPLIFIED DIVORCE**

She looked to the very bottom of the second page. _She's already signed it. It's done._

It's just sitting here waiting for her signature.

 _Just sign it, Mitchell. Just fucking do it. Chloe already did._

She stares at the paper, finding the strength to reach the drawer for a pen and just give Chloe whatever she came home for. She knows she's over her, and nothing…nothing will ever work. _Okay._ She took a deep breath. She took three…and four…and five…until she realized she still can't do it.

Beca got out of bed and walked downstairs. She found Chloe in the kitchen. Her heart ached just by looking at Chloe's back. She pictured this moment entirely different in her head.

"Hey."

The redhead turned around, her eyes immediately dropping to the brown envelope on the brunette's hands. "Do you want coffee?" She offered instead of calling her on the papers.

The brunette nodded. She positioned herself over the kitchen stool and placed the papers on the counter. She contemplated on them, while Chloe pours her a cup.

"D-Do you have a pen?" Beca asks.

Chloe bit her lip, finding some excuse in her mind. The divorce was something she wanted for the past couple of months. It was something that, somehow became a possibility when she was away, when all she had was herself, taking her own time to heal. Those four months away from home, from Beca made her feel independent. For the first time in ten years she felt like she doesn't need Beca to be happy. She took her time to heal flushing all of her insecurities away. And for the first time in months she felt like herself, the happy, bubbly and confident Chloe that she was and boy she loved that. It was nice to have her old happy self back, and this time it's not because of Beca.

She put everything that she has on her passion and Chloe felt the sense of accomplishment. She hasn't done that in years. All she did was take care of the kids and Beca, and somehow no matter what she did, it still isn't enough for the brunette. So it was nice to do something that appreciates her, and respects her, and makes her feel that she's enough...because she is.

She thinks of the whole Taylor situation. Chloe sees it like she's walking and constantly stumbling in the dark, throwing random punches in the air to protect her defenseless heart. She thinks of countless nights that Beca put her in the dark not knowing...not knowing what time she's going to come home to her, who she's with, why she needs to leave the bed in the middle of the night to answer calls. Chloe had to pretend. She had to pretend everything was fine for the girls...she had to pretend she doesn't see Beca's face light up at every text, and how excited she was for that trip to New York. She thinks she can't let herself be in that position again, and suddenly she felt brave...

So yeah, Beca's all Chloe's ever done for almost seven years, doing everything in her power to keep the love of her life satisfied, even if it means sacrificing her work. And that four months made her feel free...free from a marriage that damaged her. It took her four months to heal the heart that Beca broke in just a short period of time. _She was the love of her life..._ and Beca decided to turn her back on her _by loving someone else_. All this time she thought it was the only thing she's good at, loving Beca. _How can a relationship bounce back like that from cheating?_

But now that she's face to face with Beca, it's like she changed her mind all of a sudden. All of a sudden, it's not as easy as she thought it would be. All of sudden, she's not as brave as she was months ago. All of a sudden she's back to being the girl who's carelessly in love with Beca Mitchell. This is why she contemplated of sending the papers instead, she knew. She knew that just seeing her, it will only take her that one moment, where her senses feel Beca...where she's in a room with her and she smells her scent, or feels the way their fingers touched when she would hand her the coffee...she would've backed out.

But she did come home. _Maybe she wanted something that'll change her mind? Maybe she's just begging for Beca to prove her wrong? Prove her that there is still something worth saving in their marriage..._

So it didn't feel right, just sending them...she wanted to see for herself if she really was strong enough. And right now, she's shaking.

"Not right now, no." She says, placing the coffee beside the papers.

"I'm sure we have a pen here somewhere. This house is so big and we don't even have a pen…"

Chloe smiles at that, but she doesn't let Beca see. She turned back around facing the brunette. "We don't really have to settle this now…" She said picking up the papers and putting them back in the envelope. Her eyes couldn't help but steal a look over Chloe's left hand. _She's still wearing it. She's still wearing her ring._

"Well I want to give you what you came home for." She doesn't know what went through her mind, but she felt like she needed to taunt Chloe, see if she's really into this. "This is what you wanted, right..."

Chloe swallowed. She can't help but feel uneasy under that expectant look from Beca. Ignoring the taunting, Chloe said, "I already called Mom, she's gonna drop off the kids so they should be here anytime soon. We should probably hide this…"

"And talk to them. We have to talk to them, Chlo." _It doesn't mean anything. The ring, maybe she just forgot._

"Yeah."

The girls and Anne didn't come for another hour. Chloe just cooked and Beca showered and did stuff with her laptop to pass time. Because it's not like Beca's given up, she just wants to give Chloe what she wants. And Chloe deserves to be happy, even if it doesn't include her.

When Beca heard the car honk outside, she closed her laptop and hopped downstairs immediately. She kissed both the girls and gave Anne, John and Declan and his wife hugs. This is why she thought Chloe was cooking a breakfast buffet this morning.

For a while there, they got to sit in breakfast like a normal family. John kept on bringing up the Packers going against the Rams at the Los Angeles Memorial Colosseum this coming week and Beca said she could get them tickets. John nearly kissed the brunette and she's just relieved that he didn't do it. Otherwise, she doesn't know what she'll do.

The rest of the day went just like that, with the two girls and Declan's three boys playing in the pool and the adults having a tiny picnic, courtesy of the food brought by the brother-in-law.

Beca was sitting on the side of the pool wearing her bikini, with her feet dipped at the water while looking at Chloe and Declan's wife Jodie chat, a beer on one hand. She didn't know she was watching so intently on Chloe's features. She thinks of how Chloe's scar would crinkle every time she would talk about the movie that she's doing, or how her lips would curl whenever she concentrates on the story Jodie was telling her…

God she missed those lips. She wishes she can just kiss Chloe right now. And she doesn't know why but she's got the feeling that it's not that long since she kissed those lips. Which is _fucking impossible!_ Because she hasn't kissed Chloe in four months. Four fucking months.

But still she has an inkling inside her. She wasn't sure what it was exactly. And it's not déjà vu either. She's not sure when it happened, or how but suddenly she has a memory of Chloe kissing her. But she brushed it off quickly; it's probably just the beer, and the fact that she hasn't had sex in months.

It was Declan who brought it up. Beca isn't really in the conversation, merely a listener. She asked Chloe when she's going to go back to work and Chloe said tomorrow. Suddenly Beca's insides became…sad. She doesn't really know how that happens but, she's sad…but only on the inside. They aren't talking but it was still nice that Chloe's around. Even though she's merely acknowledging the brunette's presence.

Beca let Chloe sleep on the master's bedroom and she settled herself on the spare bedroom that night. She stared at the brown envelope for hours wondering when she'll have the strength to sign it. After a few more hours of head slamming, face slapping, agonizing torture, she decided to sleep on it.

She carries that brown envelope wherever she would go, even to the bathroom.

Chloe left early that morning, saying goodbye to the girls and giving her a polite smile when the three of them watched Chloe drive off. They went on by their normal routine; Beca dropping off Lucy to school and Dylan to daycare. They didn't ask this time though, which made Beca thankful. She wouldn't know what to say. She thought Chloe might've given them a slight idea of what was happening.

Walking around work today carrying that brown envelope would not help Beca finish all the things that she has to accomplish. She decided to put it in her drawer while she _saves the world!_ No, not really save the world, maybe _save the music industry!_ Yeah, that's less dramatic and more appropriate.

There are random parts of the day where she would just stop and think about Chloe though, like when she listened to demos and the lyrics slightly relate to their relationship, or whenever she's walking through halls and suddenly a spot smells like…home, like Chloe. And she denies herself the fact that Chloe might've kissed her last night. _Maybe it's just a dream._ So she kept on walking.

It wasn't until it's late at night, and she's sure everyone has gone home, that she reopens the _drawer to hell._ It's not really funny, but for Beca, that is the appropriate name for that. She gets a pen from the mess that is her table and opens the envelope for what seems like the hundredth time since she got it.

She takes the time to read it this time. Although some of the things that she read don't make sense. It says 'Joint' but she didn't want to take part of this, she just wants to give Chloe what she wants. She knows she should get her lawyer on it soon. Soon, but not now. She lets herself mourn first.

She has the tip of the pen over her printed name already, forming a dot on the page. She wants to move it, create a line. But she just couldn't. _Come on Mitchell. Mitchell…_

 _"Mitchell." Chloe sighed, letting herself sink on the passenger seat of Beca's car, holding the plastic card that they spend six hours waiting for. "Chloe Mitchell."_

 _Beca gave her a smile. She told her she doesn't have to do it, change her last name for her especially since the whole world knows her as Chloe Beale. But the redhead was persistent on it. And although it's just for records like this, and she's still 'Chloe Beale' on movie or television credits, it still made Beca happy. "Yeah. That sounds perfect, baby. Let me see." Beca attempts to snatch the card away from her wife._

 _"No! Nobody looks good on their driver's license. It's…No!" It was pouring out, and they've been inside the car for hours now, stuck. The redhead tried putting it on her back pocket so she's sitting on it and that Beca couldn't get it. It ended up in a tickle fight that nobody wanted, well at least Chloe didn't want that. She was a panting mess. She begged for Beca to stop and luckily the brunette's had enough._

 _Maybe it was the fact that their clothes are soaking wet from the rain and their shirts stick to their body, that Beca found herself hungrily roaming her eyes over her wife's toned body. "I can't believe we waited six hours for that thing. I told you it's not a good time to get it, Chlo, with the weather and stuff."_

 _Chloe raised her eyebrows_

 _"But yeah, it was totally worth it. It has my last name on it…." Beca leaned in, lips immediately finding Chloe's. It was an automatic response, almost like Pavlov's dog salivating, the redhead's hands snake around her wife's neck. It was tender at first, it's always like that. And then their kiss would grow into something much stronger, much needy, to the point where Beca's fingers felt the need to unbutton Chloe's top._

 _"Mmm…what are you doing?" Chloe mumbles against the brunette's lips._

 _But Beca just shifted, leaning against the center console more. At this point she doesn't care if it breaks, even though it won't, she still doesn't care. Her palms found the soft skin on Chloe's abdominal muscles. "Come on…."Moving her lips on the redhead's neck, she uses one hand to tilt her face gaining more access._

 _"Shit." Chloe says, after Beca sucked and nibbled against her neck. She's fully aware of what her cursing does to the brunette, and without a word Beca tugs harshly on the hem of the shirt that Chloe's wearing, popping all the buttons out like popcorn. Chloe giggles at this, running a hand over brown locks tugging on it and pulling gently so their faces meet._

 _"Hi, baby." The brunette says with a sheepish smile._

 _"I love this shirt. You're buying me a new one, okay?"_

 _"Backseat?" Beca wanted to high five herself for deciding not to bring Aston today. Chloe nodded eagerly tossing her own shirt somewhere inside the car and removing her wife's shirt as well._

 _There was the sound of giggles and bodies rubbing the material of the car seat as the two struggled to get behind. When they managed to do so without their heads bumping, Beca didn't waste any time snapping the redhead's bra leaving her completely topless and her bare chest shines in all of its glory._

 _Her mouth traveled south from the redhead's neck, kissing at the valleys in between her breasts. She put one hand over the right breast, gently massaging it._

 _"Wait, wait." Chloe said pushing her off slightly._

 _"What?"_

 _"I imagined this differently." She shakes her head, laughing. "God, I sound like a high school virgin." Beca laughed too, placing on hand on Chloe's face. "But, but…I just wanna say this, okay? Just give me a sec." Beca sighed, patiently waiting for her to start. "I just wanna say that, marrying you is the best thing that ever happened to me."_

 _"How 'bout an Oscar?"_

 _"Really? You're bulldozing my speech. Baby, stop!" Chloe laughed again._

 _"Okay."_

 _"This is sort of a milestone in our marriage for me and I guess, I just wanna say. God, I love you. I love you so much, Beca. And I promise to love you forever. Forever, God…I will never stop." She says cupping the brunette's face with both hands, gently pressing their foreheads together. "And no matter what happens, I will always find my way back to you."_

 _The brunette's heart feels like it's going to explode then. She just kisses Chloe, making her feel good. She's never been good with words and the redhead knows that. So she does her own way of telling her how she feels. "You done?"_

 _"Yeah….Yeah. Let's go."_

It was the first of the many car sex that the two have shared, and it should make Beca smile. It always has, whenever she would remember that moment, but right now she's just staring over three droplets of tears on the paper, blurring some of the writing on it.

She didn't expect that after almost ten years of being together and seven years of marriage that she has to say goodbye to Chloe so soon. They were happy, they were so happy. The same questions remained in her head. _How? What went wrong?_ She didn't mean to hurt Chloe. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. She did a mistake, one mistake and it changed their lives forever.

With all the power that she has, she moves the pen….but not in the way that she first intended it to. It was a moment of momentum for our tiny brunette; she's scared she's going to grow a tail. _I will always find my way back to you._ She knows Chloe means that. She knows. Chloe would never lie to her.

She had already wasted four months without the love of her life. And she didn't like it. She hated it. And Beca doesn't wanna spend the rest of her life hating like that.

She ran as fast as her tiny legs can, carrying the brown envelope. She got to her car and dialed Chloe's assistant right away. She was so ready to have a thirty one hour drive to Atlanta. She was willing to do that. But Lina told her Chloe's movie is shooting just around San Diego. Her heart was pounding on her chest as she pushed her car to the limit, racing towards the location.

It usually takes Beca 2 hours to drive from LA to San Diego. Usually. She arrived half an hour early and checked her clock, _2:03am. Alright._ It wasn't hard finding the location. She had Lina talking her to it. "Okay, I'm turning. Yeah. I see it. Thanks Lina."

"You can wait here in the trailer. They're actually doing a scene right now—"

"Yeah, thanks." Beca hung up just like that. She doesn't wanna wait. Fuck waiting. She feels this courage and bravery right now, and she's not about to waste that. She knows better to take advantage of it before it goes away. She's done not talking, not saying, not telling. She wants to get this out and this is getting out _now._

They're in an open lot, like a baseball field. She got off the car and walked, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to the busy people running around her. Everyone is tired, and it's 2am. She can hear them though, she just doesn't care. She can even hear them calling her name. But she focused on the redhead surrounded by huge camera equipment and lights. She's close enough to see that Chloe is in a scene between Carter, Nicole Kidman and…Emma Stone, along with fifty other extras.

It didn't stop her though. Clutching the brown envelope, she kept on walking and walking until she's inside the frame.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

The brunette held the actress's face tightly, leaning in, pressing firm lips on Chloe's. Nobody moved and everybody's shocked. Kevin had his eyes wide. Mike has his jaw hanging open. There was a _what the fuck_ from Carter. And all the actors just looked down smiling, as the two kissed. And Chloe, Chloe's hands found Beca's neck, like it always have.

Beca pulled away with her eyes still closed, as if trying to remember something, familiarity washing over her senses. "Ohhh…you kissed me last night, didn't you?"

Chloe opened her mouth wanting to say something to Beca….to Beca and the rest of the people watching them.

"I love you, Chloe. I love you." She says. "I love you and I will never give up on us. You said…you said no matter what happens…no matter what happens, you will always find your way back to me." The brunette pants. "And you have never lied to me. I know you meant it. And what I'm going to do is that I will help you find your way back to me, and we'll find our way back to each other. I will not give up on us. Never." She shook her head, smiling. "I'm going to make you fall back in love with me, Chloe Beale. I don't know how, but I will." She says in a more confident voice. "One last try...is all I'm asking. And if it still doesn't work, then we wont push it anymore. Please let me. So you can take these."

She hands her the brown envelope.

"Take them. I don't want them. I'm gonna make you fall in love with me, _hard…_ Hard enough so you can never lose your way, ever again. I'm still holding on, Chlo…."

With a satisfied smirk, she nods and then turns her back, not even waiting for Chloe to say anything because she doesn't wanna hear it. She's decided and nothing can change her mind, not even Chloe.

She turned around not seeing Chloe's smile as she watched the cocky brunette strut away, not even apologizing for interrupting their filming. Chloe took out the papers and looked at the bottom of the page.

 _I love you_

It is written on black ink on the blank that's supposed to be the brunette's signature. Chloe smiled at the brunette's penmanship, tucking the papers inside. _This was the Beca Mitchell that she fell in love with. And also that was hot as fuck, what her wife did right there._

Kevin cleared his throat, "Uh well…that's great. That was…fuckin' awesome. I loved that. Take five guys."

 _ **xCBx**_

 _ **Hope u saw the flashbacks as something that really speaks to the characters on how their love is not something that the both of them should give up on, that their love is the kind of love others spend almost all of their lives looking for... and come on theyre bechloe and nothing can come in between them, not the homophobes, the general rating that the movie has to keep, not even elizabeth and jason fight me on this.**_

 ** _I love Bechloe so much im crying. Three more chapters people!_** _**T**_ _ **hank you for ur support.**_

 _ **Please stay with me until the very end. Yall deserve to know how Beca is going to make Chloe fall in love with her again.**_

 _ **And also quick question, how do u guys feel about SMUT? Do not expect anything I just want to knoww cuz you knowwwwww... ;) we're already upgraded to M rating...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Super loooooong chapter. God you guys deserved this. This chapter has enough fluff to kill a carebear with diabetes omg. Yall deserve this after the almost twelve chapters of pure torture that I put yall through. This is my version of a fluffy and domestic Bechloe. It's just nothing but fluff. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFFFFFFFF!_**

 ** _So without further ado, here is Chapter 13 or the time that it took Chloe just four dates to fall in love with Beca again. Enjoy. :D_**

 ** _xCBx_**

 **I'm not leaving**

 **I'm not leaving**

 **I'm staying here**

"Wow, haven't seen you with a guitar in forever." Jesse comments, as he drops a folder on the music producer's desk. He smiles as he has not seen the brunette with her messy ponytail in years as well. "Here's your schedule for the month, boss."

"Yeah, thanks. I don't know, I just have this melody stuck in my head, you know?" She said, putting the guitar back to its stand. "Let's see what the gods have for me."

"Yeah, that's great." Jesse took the guitar, giving it a short pluck and strum.

Beca takes the folder into her lap, furrowing her eyebrows at one moment as she read a part that she couldn't somehow understand. "Hey, Jess. What the fuck is this? Why the fuck am I going to the Grammy's? I'm not going to that thing."

"Dude, you used to look forward to attending that shit."

"Well that was before. I can't go they'll just ask me stuff about Chloe." She commented, slamming the folder on the table.

"Well, you can't _not go_. You're almost like a hall of famer there. _Youngest to ever win Producer of the Year, and not to mention winner of Song of the Year for four consecutive years_." Jesse walked by the trophy wall on the left side of Beca's office, grasping one Grammy trophy on one hand and dramatically putting it in the air.

"You look like Rafiki."

"You've been paying attention to the girls' movies. I'm proud of you." Jesse pointed out and then clicked his tongue. "Becs, come on. You're presenting."

"Yeah, I'll think about it…" Beca says shaking her head. "I have somewhere I need to be."

 **xCBx**

"Where are we going, Mama?" Lucy said, looking up from her iPad to meet Beca's eyes at the rear mirror for a while. "I thought we're going to get ice cream."

"Yeah, princess. We are, okay? Just relax there."

"But the Elliot's is that way, Mama. I'm four, I know we're going on the wrong direction!" She whined.

"I know, I know, big girl. We're going to have ice cream, I promise…just not at Elliot's. We're going to San Diego for ice cream. We can go to the beach, you know. It's gonna be nice…" She gave her a smile, and surprisingly enough, it pacified the impatient brunette. "How's your baby sister?"

"Still asleep." She replied, turning her attention back to the game that she was playing.

After an hour, the three arrived at the location of Chloe's shooting. She helped the two kids get out of their car seats and held their hands as they walk around the set trying to find where Chloe was. Luckily, Chloe was unoccupied. She was hanging at hair and makeup and she nearly screamed when she saw the two girls. It was the first time she got a visit from her kids and she just couldn't help but jump from her seat.

"Hi, mommy." Beca called.

"You brought them here!" The redhead exclaimed, crouching down to give both girls a kiss. And then she stood up to face Beca intending to kiss the brunette as it is the thing that she normally does whenever they would meet like this. It's what they do! She stopped immediately thinking she shouldn't. But she was already leaning and it would be awkward to just lean back so she just decided to give her a kiss on the cheek instead.

Beca was awkward though. She didn't know exactly what Chloe was going to do. She kept on moving her head but Chloe's face is just meeting hers. She laughed at their movements and decided to stop moving her head so Chloe can do whatever it is that she wants to do, which was a kiss on the brunette's cheek and a half hug.

"I'm here…We're here…" The brunette corrected, "to ask you out on a date…If you're free."

"Are you using our kids as an excuse to ask me out?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah." Beca tried not to laugh as Chloe immediately guessed what she was up to. "Sort of. You can put it that way. They want ice cream though, don't you girls?"

"Yeah!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Aaand you decided to put them through a two-hour drive for it? Well, how can I say no to you?" Chloe pinched the toddler's face and picked her up. "Mommy can't say no to you, huh Dyl? And Lucy." She cooed. "I have two hours."

"Perfect." Beca smiled.

 **xCBx**

The weather was perfect. The three girls sat at the picnic table while they wait for Beca to get the ice cream. She came a few minutes after balancing four ice cream cones on her hand.

"Two rocky roads for Lucy and Mommy, and two mint chocolate chip for Dylan and Mama." Beca announced, handing each cone.

"Thank you, Mama." Chloe said first, wanting the two girls to follow. And they did. Beca offered her a smile.

Beca and Dylan sat together facing Chloe and Lucy across them. They just chatted for a while, Chloe asking Lucy about another art contest at school and Dylan talking about how this one kid at daycare who kept on picking on her. Chloe reminded Beca to talk to Lisa, the one looking after Dylan at the daycare, about that.

After that, they enjoyed a quiet walk on the beach. They watched the two girls running around and playing in the water as the sun sets from the horizon, the back of their hands lightly brushing as they continued.

"So, when's all this going to be finished?" Beca took the risk of asking Chloe, she's surprised the woman hasn't brought up the divorce topic yet, with Beca not knowing what Chloe thinks of her little stunt.

"Um…just a couple of days actually." The redhead answers.

"I wanna start over, Chlo." The brunette said. "Completely from scratch if I have to..."

Chloe doesn't say she like it, even though she does. She just smiled at the brunette, and then turned her attention to the setting sun. "The sun is setting…" She pointed out.

"Yeah it is. It tends to do that…everyday, you know. It sets and then comes the darkness." Beca says, her eyes fixated on the setting sun as well. "It's beautiful. It's just beautiful how after the darkness, you have the _sunrise…_ It's almost like a promise to me." Beca takes her bottom lip in between her teeth, realizing how she's talking so weird again. She looks at Chloe, who looks like she's waiting for whatever the brunette will say next. Beca took this as a sign to continue. "It's like, you have a chance to start every day. And no matter how long the darkness is, the sun will rise, and you can't change that. It will rise and we…we can start again, try again."

"And every darkness just reminds you of how hard you need to try again the next day." The redhead adds. _One last try._

"Yeah."

The two shared a look, a long and charged look, until they just burst out laughing at how weird they were talking. It was weird, but they both get it. They both know what they were talking about. And absentmindedly, the two linked their hands.

Chloe brought their linked hands up, glancing at it and smiling before she turned her attention back to the two girls playing in the sand. _It was perfect. The moment was perfect._ She felt safe and free. She knows she was this easy. She's falling in love with Beca, all over again. Not everyone gets lucky like that, to have the chance to fall back in love with each other. It was this easy because she never stopped and she knows it.

But Beca doesn't need to know that, even though she knows the brunette has a clue. They both felt it. Chloe just needs to play hard to get for a while.

 **xCBx**

"That was a pretty nice second first date, Mrs. Mitchell." Beca said. She insisted on walking Chloe back to her trailer, just like how a normal first date should end. "Can I get a second second date?"

Chloe smiled, leaning against the metal door of her trailer. "I had a really nice time. I might have to think about that second second date though."

Beca pouted making the redhead giggle.

"I'm kidding."

The brunette placed one hand over her chest and lets out an exaggerated relieved sigh that left the redhead giggling again. She loves this. She loves the sound of Chloe laughing. Her stomach bubbled at the fact that she's making Chloe laugh again.

"You should probably head inside and I should take the girls home." Beca said and they glanced over the two girls passed out on their car seats.

"Yeah." Chloe replied, her hand tugging on the cold metal handle slightly. Her mind is balancing out her options, _should they hug? Should they kiss?_ But Beca was beaming at her, like a child waiting for her lollipop. She decided on a short hug and another kiss on the cheek then.

Beca took a few steps away, turning around to see Chloe still standing by the door.

"I was wrong." She said, calling the attention of the redhead. "Our magic…it's still there. All of it."

She turns around again, and this time she made it to the car. Her drive home was silent, the good kind of silent.

 **xCBx**

Chloe came home three days after that. By that time, Beca has the house cleaned up and ready for her. And although the two of them sleep on separate rooms, Beca has never felt their family being whole more than it was then. Chloe makes them the best breakfast every morning and would kiss them good bye as Beca drive both the girls to school and daycare. The brunette sings at work, even Jesse notices the sudden glow that Beca is sporting. She feels like a teenager if she's being honest. She gets off at work at exactly four pm and comes home to Chloe cooking whatever awesome pasta they're gonna be having for dinner. She helps Lucy with homework and then plays whatever animal Dylan wants her to, while they waited for Chloe to finish cooking.

She bathes the two girls after dinner and Chloe would sit beside her during story time to get the girls ready for bed. They would kiss Lucy and Dylan good night and would proceed on different rooms, sharing a look before saying good night to each other while they hold different doors.

After that, Beca still has the energy to pluck her guitar. She continues the song the she's been working on, writing little notes on a tiny notebook every time she changes her mind and gets another idea.

One night Chloe knocks on the door and she panics hiding the notebook under the pillow before she lets her in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, wow—I haven't seen you with that guitar for a long time." The redhead comments, while she pushed the door close with her body. And it's true. It was nice Beca's trying what the counselor suggested. It's nice she's turning to music again.

"Uhm..uh…sit please." Beca said, gesturing to the bed.

"Um, no. I just—I wanna tell you, my dad keeps on calling about the Packers-Rams game that you promised last week. I'm sorry—"

"No, it's done. Tell him it's still on. It's on Tuesday. Adam already got the tickets. It's gonna be you, me, the girls and your parents." Beca offered a smile.

"Okay." Chloe said, returning the brunette's smile. "Good night, Becs."

"Night, Chlo."

 **xCBx**

There were a lot of people in the Los Angeles Memorial Colosseum. Beca can see that as they pulled in the parking lot. The family was wearing their matching Packers jerseys and did not forget to take a selfie before getting out of the car. Beca made sure to put caps on the two girls as paparazzi waited outside their car to photograph them. Chloe took Lucy and Beca bounced Dylan on her hip. They walked fast, ignoring the yelling of the people holding cameras.

The place was filled with colors of blue and green as the fans of both teams support them by wearing shirts, jerseys and waving flaglets.

They met Anne and John at the lobby. John took both the girls in his big arms just proud of how they look in their matching Packers jersey. He asked Chloe to take a photo of them for the man's Instagram. Beca shook her head remembering that his father-in-law, who _probably doesn't know how to type_ , has an Instagram account.

Chloe felt the entire stand lean back and gasp as David Bakhtiari tackle one player from the Rams roughly. They look up over the monitor to see a close up of what happened, and Beca jokingly put a hand over Dylan's eye, which the toddler immediately swats away. Chloe was carrying the tiny redhead, who has no idea of what was happening. She's enjoying the cheering though. And she would clap whenever Grampy would clap and yell _Let's go, Rodgers!_

"You enjoying the game, Dilly?" The brunette pinches the toddler's face and Dylan would act like she's going to bite her Mama's fingers. "Lu doesn't. She's too invested in her iPad to care about us."

Chloe laughed, running a hand over Lucy's hair. "Leave her alone, Becs."

Beca just shrugged and turned her attention back to the game with Mike McCarthy freaking out at the side.

The game went on and Beca was too invested and frustrated in it she didn't even realize it was halftime already. She didn't pay attention since she knows it's the part where the commentators are would just contradict everything that they said would happen before the game would even start.

Beca went back to picking on the Dylan, who has her head on Chloe's shoulder. She's surprised to see that tiny ball of energy get sleepy this early in the evening. She kept on poking her tiny button nose and would laugh every time the toddler would throw a small fit because of it.

That was until Chloe called her on it. "Beca, leave her alone."

The brunette shrugged and then payed attention to the small brunette invested in her iPad. She really has nothing to do but annoy her kids. She swiped the screen of the tablet over and over until Lucy's had enough and decided to chase her with an angry pinch.

Beca ran and took refuge behind her wife. "Chlo, protect me!"

"Oh come on, Beca. Lucy Mitchell that's enough." Chloe said. Lucy returned to her seat just like that but her glare was fixed on her Mama. "Beca, say sorry to Lucy."

"What?"

"You heard me."

The brunette inserted a hand on her back pocket and walked hesitantly to where Lucy was sitting. "Sorry, Lubear." But Lucy ignored her, her eyes stayed on her iPad instead. Beca looked at Chloe, who just raised her eyebrows at her. "Hey, dude I said I'm sorry." She sat down beside the tiny brunette and placed an arm around her. She didn't need to say anything. Beca knows she's forgiven as soon as Lu leaned her head on Beca's body.

 _She is so much like Chloe._

They were distracted by the indie rock song playing in the background. Everyone looked up to see the NFL Pro Bowl: Love Has No Labels ad. It featured people of different religions, same-sex partners, as well as the Orlando survivor, and many other people Beca couldn't keep up with, kissing. It was all sweet and touching. Even the self-proclaimed cold-hearted badass Beca Mitchell thinks so.

Then the real kiss cam began. Beca went back to teasingly covering Dylan's eyes on Chloe's shoulder until everyone erupted in cheers. She looked up over the screen and _of course,_ the camera is pointing over her and Chloe.

She kind of expected it already though. She smiled at the camera for a moment, and then licked her lips. The redhead just laughs but turned her body to Beca anyways. Without further ado, she turned the cap thst Chloe is wearing around, placed both hands on her face, and kisses her passionately, feeling Chloe smile against their kiss.

The two were too invested in their kiss that even after the camera's not pointing at them anymore, they're still kissing.

"It's over!" John commented, and the two pulled away abashedly. Beca smiled, placing a softer kiss over her wife's lips. The brunette had no choice but to pull away since a small hand, courtesy of one jealous little redhead named Dylan Mitchell, was pressing against her face.

"She was mine first!" Beca pouted, but the toddler just turned her back on her and wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, dropping her head on her mommy's shoulder. Beca shook her head at how Dylan is so much like her.

After that, Beca couldn't bring it to herself to care if the Packers lost that night. All she had in mind was that epic kiss and her muscles hurt from too much smiling.

The packers did win that night though, 35-18. And Beca couldn't be happier.

She and Chloe didn't have another solo interaction until they were driving on the way home. She was driving, and this time the silence was a lot more comfortable.

"I had fun tonight." The redhead sighed. She glanced behind to see the two girls passed out on their car seats again.

"You're dad…he seems like he liked me." Beca said.

"I didn't know we're still doing this." She said chuckling. "Not after that kiss."

"It was mind blowing, wasn't it? Do you wanna do it again?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at the brunette's cockiness. And then it was silent again.

"That was a fun second second date." Chloe said out the blue, reaching for Beca's hand over the stick shift, intertwining their fingers together. "You know, you look really cute when you're trying so hard not to smile like that."

"I can do it. I can stop my smile and frown at you if you want." She forced her face to make a fake scowl, and Chloe laughed at how ridiculous Beca looked, squeezing their fingers firmly.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm _your_ idiot."

Now it was Chloe's turn to fight a smile. But who was she kidding, she loves this idiot. She loves this idiot with everything that she is, and so she gives up and smiles.

 **xCBx**

 _[Wife 1:09PM] : Babe._

 _[Wife 1:09PM] : Babe._

 _[Wife 1:09PM] : Baby._

 _[Wife 1:09PM] : Babygirl._

 _[Wife 1:09PM] : Chlobear_

 _[Wife 1:09PM] : Hey, answer me._

 _[Wife 1:09PM] : Chloe_

 _[Wife 1:09PM] : Chlo_

 _[Wife 1:09PM] : Notice meee_

 _[Wife 1:09PM] : Notice me, babe_

Chloe looked at her phone, _ten messages over the span of one minute, all from Beca._ She felt her stomach swirl at every ding of a notification. Beca is bombarding her with texts. She puts her phone down, deciding she should make Beca wait for a little longer. But she feels like her phone is going to explode soon, as the brunette kept on flooding her notifications.

 _[Wife 1:09PM] : Love of my life_

 _[Wife 1:09PM] : What are you doing?_

 _[Wife 1:10PM] : I know you're reading this._

 _[Wife 1:13PM] : You're just ignoring my texts, huh_

 _[Wife 1:14PM] : That's cold :(_

 _[Wife 1:15PM] : Heyyyyy_

 _[Wife 1:20PM] : Chloooo_

 _[Wife 1:20PM] : Baby girl :(_

 _[Wife 1:21PM] : My heart_

"Ugh I hate that in love look on your face." Chloe looked up at Aubrey, who has Dylan playing with her phone on her lap.

"Shut up, Bree." She said typing. _What does she say though?_

 _[Babe 1:22PM] : Hey_

 _[Wife 1:22PM] : You noticed me! :D_

 _[Wife 1:22PM] : Water you up to_

Chloe giggled and rolled her eyes at Beca adding the water droplets emoji at the end.

 _[Babe 1:23 PM] : Just hanging with Dyl and Aubrey, why_

It only took a minute when Chloe's phone _dinged_ again.

 _[Wife 1:24 PM] : Nothing_

 _[Wife 1:24 PM] : I miss you :(_

 _[Wife 1:25 PM] : I love you_

 _[Wife 1:24 PM] : Why do I feel like I'm getting delivered zoned again_

Chloe sighed.

 _[Babe 1:25PM] : Love you too_

 _[Wife 1:25 PM] : Yay :")_

 _[Wife 1:25 PM] : Let's do something_

 _[Wife 1:26 PM] : Go out with me :(_

 _[Babe 1:26 PM] : Second third date? :)_

 _[Wife 1:27 PM] : I'll pick u up in 20_

 **xCBx**

After Aubrey agreed to babysit Dylan, and it took so much pleading from Chloe for her not to chop Beca's head off when she saw her, the two are off to their destination. Their destination that Chloe still doesn't know where.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see."

Chloe looked at window. They are now turning to a rough road. It's something the redhead doesn't expect from the brunette. "Okay, this is the middle of nowhere. Where are you taking me? You're not gonna kill me and bury me, are you? Our kids are still too young."

"Oh stop. I thought overdramatic was my thing? Shut your cute mouth and let me drive in peace. We're almost there." The brunette said rolling her eyes.

After exactly seven minutes, Beca pulled up. She unbuckled her seatbelts and Chloe watched her with a confused look on her face. Beca shook her head getting out and walking behind the car to open the trunk. Chloe still looks like she's baffled as fuck, because they're still in the middle of nowhere. Beca takes out a picnic basket from the trunk and opened the door for Chloe.

"Are you gonna stay there and suffocate or are you going to picnic with me?"

Chloe looks scared. Scared and confused. Scared of what animal may attack them and confused that Beca, the world's number one hater of any outdoor activity took her to a place like this. She didn't even know a place like this exists on a busy city like LA. But still she got out of the car, thankful she's wearing shorts and sneakers right now.

"Get the pillows, please."

Beca entwined their fingers and tugged Chloe's arm to start walking.

"We need to walk just a little more to get to the good view. I discovered this place while I was running and hiding from paparazzi last month."

The redhead started to feel relaxed over the sound of birds and the leaves swaying. They're so far from everything. It's just her and her Beca right now.

A few more walks and the two are getting inside what seems like a mini forest. Except, the trees are tall and they seem like they've been here for centuries. Chloe looks down at her feet, kicking the dried leaves as she took a step. She kept her eye down, enjoying how beautiful the leaves gently fall on the ground after she kicked them. And then Beca stopped. She looked at her to see the brunette smiling. She couldn't help but copy that smile as she roamed her eyes around the place.

"Breathtaking."

"I know right."

She didn't know how a small lake could look so pretty in the sun like that. The trees surrounding it added to the peaceful ambiance of the place. "Whattttt" She exclaimed shoving the pillows into Beca before running to the old wooden swing attached to the tree on the banks of the lake.

She sat and kicked her feet as powerful as she can, sending her high through the air. Beca beamed over her view. Chloe looks so happy. She's making Chloe happy again. She lets the redhead have her fun for a while.

"Okay, Dylan. Do you want to play there or do you want to eat with Mama?" Beca teased, taking the blanket out from the basket and spreading it on the ground under the shade of a tree.

Chloe stuck her tongue at her in a very Dylan-y manner.

"Hey! What did I say about being mean to adults?"

"Shut up, Beca!"

She got down from the swing anyways and sat beside the brunette on the blanket.

"What've you got me?"

"Don't expect so much, you know I couldn't cook. So I just ordered, as usual, Taco Bell."

"Wow, healthy."

"I just—It was rushed! This is an impromptu date. I didn't have time to think about it, okay?"

Chloe placed a soft kiss over the brunette's cheek. "This is perfect, Becs."

The two ate their loaded potato griller, Mexican pizza, and power menu bowl with two extra-large drinks plus Beca got Chloe her favorite cheesecake, while they talked casually about work. And how they managed to devour all that, they don't know. They have arrived into a mutual decision that it's best not to do any heavy physical activity at the moment, and so cuddling is their best option.

"Tell me something, out of the many things that I do that might piss Beca Mitchell off, what is…what is something that you really couldn't stand?"

Beca thought carefully. "Nothing."

"Oh come on, there has to be something. Something that really irritates you…"

The brunette really couldn't think of anything right now. Living with Chloe's been an absolute pleasure. She's clean and neat with her stuff, she's even holding herself responsible of cleaning Beca's stuff, and Beca doesn't protest over that. She thinks again…"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"One tiny thing comes to mind…" She said laughing. Chloe lifter her head up from the brunette's shoulder to look at her face, planting her elbow on the side of Beca's head.

"What?"

"The toilet paper."

"Wha—What do you mean the toilet paper?"

"You keep on getting that same brand. I don't like that brand. I like Charmin."

"What? I literally researched on that. Cottonelle is the world's number one toilet paper."

"It rips! Charmin is like, much stronger. I have that brand on the toilet in my office. I hate Cottonelle. I hate…I have really negative feelings about it Chlo, you have no idea. Sometimes I would hold it until I get to work because I don't like the brand that we have at home. And it's horrible!"

"The girls like Cottonelle!" Chloe laughs. "Okay then, I'll make sure to buy you your own toilet paper. Thank you for telling me." And then they laugh again. "Can't believe you waited seven years to tell me that."

Chloe fell over the brunette's chest, laughing. Beca's hand soothed Chloe's back, playing with the ends of her hair while she runs her hand over the redhead's back. "I love you…" The brunette absentmindedly said.

"Wow, third date and you love me already? I think we're moving a little too fast." Chloe's smirk was bigger than her face. She leans down anyway, lips landing softly over Beca's. The brunette instinctively placed her hand behind Chloe's head, fingers tangling with fiery red locks. Their movements were in sync, and before she knows it, Chloe was straddling Beca. The redhead pulled away, which left Beca surging upwards chasing after Chloe's lips. She took it as chance to shift into a more comfortable position, sitting up.

She placed one hand under Chloe's chin before bringing both hands down to squeeze the redhead's ass. Chloe moaned at the contact, and Beca took that opening to slip her tongue in between Chloe's slightly parted lips. Their tongues danced for a while, and the two made out like reckless teenagers in the forest. Until the self-proclaimed dominant, always-on-top Beca Mitchell decided to flip them over gently.

Chloe's head fell into the refuge of a soft pillow as Beca positioned herself on top of her. The small moans coming out of her mouth are music to the brunette's ears. And although Beca has no plans of taking it further than making out, she still presses her knee into her wife's center, and the moan that Chloe lets out can probably be heard from Mexico.

She places open-mouthed kiss over the redhead's neck, while slightly grinding her leg over her.

"I love you too." Chloe says smiling and Beca went back to kissing her lips. The two then found the way to tone down their actions and Beca dropped beside Chloe.

"That was awesome." She commented. "I missed that."

"Me too. God, I can't believe we lasted this long without that…and sex." The redhead laughed and covered her eyes, burying her face into Beca's neck.

"Yeah…" Beca thought the sex can wait though. Although she missed it, and it is very unlike her to turn down sex with one hot redhead named Chloe Beale, she also enjoys this starting over thing. She likes the teasing and the flirting, the things that they haven't done in so long ever since life happened. "I want our second first time to be special…"

Chloe bobbed her head up. "What?" She looked at Beca and then started laughing.

"Can you not laugh? I was serious, Chlo…" She placed on hand under her chin again, and kissed the redhead tenderly.

Chloe's phone rang before it could lead into another heated make out session. She doesn't know who could be calling her. She's even more surprised that she has a signal.

"Shoot, Becs. It's Luce." Chloe's eyes widen and Beca muttered _shit_ before picking up their things and cleaning up. They forgot to pick Lucy from preschool. "Hello? Sorry baby. I'm with Mama...yes, we are on our way. Stay with your teacher, okay? We'll be there in ten minutes."

"I wanted to have a swim." The brunette mumbled as the scrambled to get everything inside the basket.

"Babe, we have a pool at home you can have your swim there. Come on."

The two hurried to get to Cassidy where Lucy is waiting patiently for her parents. Chloe had to wipe the side of Beca's mouth because she had smudged lipstick on it.

"I had it the whole time?" She said looking at the rear mirror, helping Chloe wipe stupid Mac off her face. "I can't believe you're just telling me now. Aren't those things supposed to be kiss proof…"

"You mean smudge-proof? I didn't even notice until now, okay?" Chloe laughed at her wife's terms, swiping her thumb one last time over the brunette's cheek. "It's gone."

They see the four-year-old sitting on the plant box with her teacher Miss Ella. The young girl was focused on bragging about her book to her teacher that she didn't even notice her parents until Beca honked. Chloe thanked the teacher and even gave her a small hug that overwhelmed the girl for sure, before she helped her daughter to the car. It was the least they can give her for staying with Lucy.

"Sorry we're late, princess. It won't happen again."

"That's okay, Mama. My teacher was nice, she likes Cinderella more than Ariel though."

Beca lets out a small laugh as Chloe gets in the passenger side. Beca started the car and drove. Their fingers slowly entwine again and Beca glanced at the tiny brunette sitting at the back, her smile matching her Mama's as she watch her parents' hands on the center console.

"Okay, Luce?"

"Perfect, Mama."

 **xCBx**

"Okay, I need to get the popcorn out now pickle." Beca took a step backward until her butt hit the kitchen counter so she can sit Dylan on it. She gently lowered her body and placed the toddler over the counter. "Stay there, don't fall."

The toddler laughed while swinging her little toes, but did what her Mama told her.

Beca poured the hot popcorn over a huge bowl, eating some before letting Dylan hop on her back again. She had one hand on it and one arm supporting the toddler from behind. Together they made their way to the family room where Chloe and Lucy were laying over a thick layer of comforter and pillow.

"Nice." Chloe said while pressing the remote of the home theater.

Beca sat beside Lucy and placed Dylan in between them so the two moms are sandwiching the girls.

"Can I just say, before anything else, that we have a variety of movies to choose from? Uncle Jesse gave us so much movies ranging from action to comedy and he even got us complete all three installments of the Insidious series...that nobody wants to watch. So, what I'm proposing is we watch a different movie for tonight." And Beca saw Lucy's expression immediately drop, the girl was ready to defend Ariel's honor. "We need to move on from the singing half-fish, half-lady that wears too little clothing, if you ask me."

"Boo!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Do not boo me!"

"Booooooo!" The two girls follow.

Beca pouted, and folded her arms.

"Aw, baby…Don't do this." Chloe said reaching for the brunette's cheek. "We're sorry, right girls?"

"Sowie, Mama." Dylan got up and kissed Beca right on the lips.

Beca smiled instantly wrapping her arms around the tiny redhead and pretending to smack down her into the sheets. She held the toddler's leg over her shoulder and made her voice like a wrestling announcer counting one to three before throwing her hands up in the air. "And The Big Show wins!"

She heard Chloe snort. "You're The Small Show, Becs."

"That's not even funny. Booo Chloe!" She said holding her thumb down in the air.

The two girls followed making Beca proud.

"Oh kay! Can we go back to the movie?" Chloe announced laughing. The two girls settled themselves in between their moms. Dylan went back to her bottle of milk and Lucy ate the popcorn. "Can we just vote on this?"

"Great idea, Chlo. Like I'm gonna win, I only have one vote they get two. Even if you teamed up with me, we both know we can't say no to those smug little faces. The Little Mermaid it is!" Beca pretended to be hurt, and folded her arms again, while the two girls cheered.

Even though Beca pretends like she doesn't like it, she couldn't help but sing along with Ariel when she started Part Of Your World. _It has a catchy melody, okay?_

 ** _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_**

 ** _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_**

She started humming at first, and Dylan was giving her these suspicious looks trying to catch her singing. But when it got to the part where Ariel was singing,

 ** _I wanna be where the people are_**

 ** _I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin,_**

 ** _'Walkin' around on those—what do ya' call 'em?_**

And she pauses, Beca sang 'oh feet' a little early catching the attention of the sleepy toddler.

"Mama likes Ariel!" Lucy said.

And then Beca sang the next part shamelessly, and Chloe joined her.

 ** _Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin_**

 ** _'Strollin' along down a—what's that word again?–street._**

And they were doing a duet now, with Beca taking the bottom harmony like she always has and Chloe singing with her sweet soprano second voice.

 _ **Up where they walk**_ _ **Up where they run**_

 _ **Up where they stay all day in the sun**_

The two girls are giggling while they try to catch up with the singing and surprisingly, they're not bad. Not bad at all. It's Chloe Beale who gave birth to them anyway.

 ** _Wanderin' free_**

 ** _Wish I could be_**

Beca looked into one particular pale blue eyes and smiled as she sang the last four words.

 ** _Part of that world_**

The girls didn't sleep until the popcorn was finished all the way. Lucy went earlier than Dylan, as usual. Dylan didn't sleep until she finished the song Kiss The Girl. It was until that very moment where the prince and Ariel was leaning into each other when Chloe spoke.

"I should've just forgiven you…." She squeezed Beca's shoulder from where her arm was resting over the cushion of the couch. "I never should've brought it up, over and over until we just did nothing but fight about it."

Beca was shocked by her wife's confession, "You were hurting, Chlo…I should be thankful you're still here. I hurt you pretty bad."

"I should've payed more attention to you too, instead of just the girls. I should've seen your struggles." Her voice echoed softly. Beca can sense the purity and sincerity in her wife's voice. "I should've trusted your love for me instead when I couldn't bring it to myself to trust you. It never would've gotten this far..."

"Hey, it's fine." Beca soothed the redhead's arm. If Dylan's head wasn't on her lap, she would've wrapped the redhead into a hug. "I got scared. I should've talked to you more…I should've let you in. Now I'm going to keep on talking to you 'till you get sick of me talking and talking and talking. I'm going to keep talking until there's nothing left to talk about." Beca joked and Chloe laughed softly. "No, seriously. We lost communication. I'm not gonna be afraid anymore. Not after this. Not after we've proven that our love is stronger than our mistakes..." The brunette continued caressing her wife's arm, drawing patterns with her index finger. "...our imperfections, our failures...pointless arguments, and those countless nights where we just lay in bed together feeling hollow. Now we're ready to fill the emptiness with love, more love."

Chloe smiled, and although her eyes were teary they looked happy. Beca kept on running her hand over the redhead's arm. She reached for the remote and turned the tv off. "And Carter...Becs I can assure you nothing's going on, I promise."

"Shh...I know. I should've trusted you too. And Taylor, nothing really did happen. It was just that one kiss Chlo, and I guess the flirting and New York...I never should've lied about it. I knew at some point about the flirting and I knew she was falling, I just...I didn't stop it. And I should've, even though I liked it then, and I guess it's not about Taylor at all. It's about me wanting someone to look at me like that. And I should've just come to you and talked to you about it. Because right now, I never want anybody else to look at me like that but you...you are the one, Chloe. The world can look at me however they want to, but it still wouldn't matter if you don't look at me like..."

"Look at you like?"

"Like how you're looking at me right now...for the past couple of weeks. Like I'm not the disappointment that I am."

"You're not a disappointment, Beca." The redhead took the chance to rub the pad of thumbs over the brunette's cheek. "The girls look at you like you, you make the sun come up...and I do too."

"Thank you." Beca was almost in tears. "And I shouldn't have let Taylor talk to you like that. I should've get rid of her immediately. I'm so sorry. But you have to know that it wasn't because I wanted to hurt you. I didn't have the chance to talk to her immediately because I had my mind focused on us, on you...that I forgot that I was supposed to make you feel safe first—"

"I'm not mad at her. I'm not. She's just...she's just a woman who fell in love."

"You have such a kind heart, Chlo. You're kindness still amazes me." Beca returned the redhead's smile, knowing yes, they lost their way for a while, but they found their way back. They know now. They know what the both of them need. "We're here. And it's okay. We're okay."

Beca took charge in putting Dylan to bed and Chloe, Lucy. The two of them met in the hall as they closed the girls' rooms gently. Then Chloe started walking away to where the masters is, stopping at the door. The two shared one long charged look, waiting for the other to make the first move. Maybe it was all the pent up tension that was built from the long months of being away from each other. Beca did. She walked as fast as she can, surging forward, clashing her body over Chloe's as the redhead's body makes a small thud at the wooden door.

Their kiss was young and needy. Chloe smiled at the thought of being like teenagers messily making out in the halls, trying so hard not to make a sound that would wake the sleeping family members. Reluctantly, the two pulled away, worried that if they continue, it might lead to something that the both of them can't stop.

Beca lets go of Chloe's waist, placing yet another soft kiss on the redhead's lips. "Good night, babe." With one last smile, Beca backed away and turned on her back, walking slowly to where the spare bedroom is, leaving the redhead pressed against the door.

"Becs."

In one swift motion, the brunette turned around. "Hmm?"

"It would be great…I mean, I would really, really like it if you uh…if you sleep in there with me tonight. And I mean just sleep, just sleep…"

"Right." Beca nodded.

"Tonight and the tomorrow night, and the night after tomorrow night and the night after that…"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Beca smiled, walking slowly to Chloe. "Some second fourth date." She said nudging redhead over her shoulder.

The two walked inside. Chloe watched Beca's actions carefully, thinking about what the brunette will do. She walked towards the bed until her knee hits it. She held her arms high in the air and lets herself drop over the bed yelling, "AH! I MISSED MY ROOM!"

Chloe giggles, running to the bed and planting both feet on Beca's sides so the brunette is underneath her. Laughter erupted from the two as the redhead jumped, shaking the brunette's tiny body beneath her.

And though they still have to work on some things, tonight they're a few steps closer to okay, tonight they laugh...tonight they fall asleep holding each other

 **xCBx**

 ** _I hope u found this chapter as funny as i did. Seriously i was writing this at three am and i couldnt stop laughing and squealing at the parts where beca is back to being the sarcastic annoying little person that she is. Thank you for the support that u guys are giving me. And stay with me until the very end please. This is not the end. We still have two more chapters. AAAAAAAND if u want, I can also like write an epilogue chapter...is that something that you guys would want or nah? Lemme know. :)_**

 ** _and also i have no negative feelings abt the tissue papers lol_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey pls forgive me if the Grammys part is sucky i dont really know, Ive never watched the Grammy Awards my entire life. And i like bands and anything alternative. Im too alt for this. So forgive me for my choice of artists._**

 ** _I attempted writing *SMUT* my people. But i cant promise you that its any good. I just kind of wanted to tell how Chloe was feeling. You'll see what I'm talking about. Dont expect too much I'm telling you, you will get disappointed._**

 ** _The song is 2 Chord by Sleeping With Sirens, it's not mine. But you can listen to it while u read it. There's just too much passion on that song, my gahd. It's actually what gave me this story. I was listening to it and it kind of went there. So yeah, listen while u read._**

 ** _xCBx_**

 _"Beca." She heard Chloe's voice, but didn't reveal herself just yet. "What are you doing?"_

 _And then Beca removed the bouquet of white roses from her face, revealing a bright beam. She took sight of Chloe looking like…well Chloe. She has her usual apron tied around her waist, auburn hair tied in a messy pony tail, her pastel blue dress matched her eyes perfectly and there were small droplets of sweat forming on her forehead. She's never looked more beautiful, with her makeup toned down to the everyday level, it was a sight Beca could never get tired coming home to._

 _"Hi, baby." She greeted, dropping her duffel bag over the counter in their kitchen. She took a few steps toward the redhead, wrapping the unoccupied arm around her waist first, before kissing her._

 _"Did I forget something? It's not our anniversary is it?" Chloe said as she pulled away, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion._

 _"Nope."_

 _"It's not my birthday either…."_

 _Beca laughed. "No…No this is actually. Uh…this is harder than I thought." The brunette scrambled. "Okay, get the flowers first." She said handing her wife the flowers._

 _"Aww, babe. They're beautiful." The redhead said, placing a quick kiss over the brunette's lips. "Thank you."_

 _"Um…So Jesse came to my office a few weeks ago and told me I'm presenting at the Grammy's."_

 _"Babe, that's great."_

 _"I know. I didn't wanna do it at first but then I changed my mind and…and, if you like, and it's totally cool if you don't. I completely understand. L-Like really, Chlo. It would be okay if you don't. But like my heart is just gonna get slightly broken. Just slightly though…"_

 _"Okay breathe."_

 _Beca took one deep breath._

 _"Just ask me already." Chloe enthusiastically said._

 _"Will you be my date? Please?"_

 _"Of course! I will always support you, Becs. What makes you think that I will say no?" Chloe tried to think about the things that happened the past few months and then she understood why Beca felt the need to still ask her. Then shaking her head, she said, "Yeah, don't answer. Just kiss me."_

"Beca."

"Hmmm?" The brunette averted her eyes from the window on the limousine and smiled at Chloe. She ran her hand over the redhead's thigh and Chloe settled her head over Beca's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" She said entwining their fingers.

"Honestly? I'm just worried of how bad you're gonna be mad at me for ripping that dress off of you later." Beca teased, and Chloe removed her head on the brunette's shoulder, landing a light smack over the brunette's chest.

"I like this dress." And no doubt Beca likes it too. Chloe is wearing a white halter gown that exposed the actress' perfectly toned arms and flawless shoulders. It is see through except for the parts that the actress should be covering, accenting all of Chloe's amazing features and Beca almost drooled literally when she saw her wife for the first time. "This is Alexander Wang."

"I like it too, baby. Have I told you how beautiful and sexy you look tonight?" Beca scooted closer and pressed a kiss over the redhead's cheek.

"Yes, you have. You told me before we left the house, and before we got in the car…."

"Well, it's true. And I'm never going to get tired of saying it. You look so fucking beautiful baby."

"You're not so bad yourself. You know I used to have the fifth date rule." Chloe whispered over the brunette's ear, tracing her bare chest lower and lower over the pantsuit that she's wearing. It sent shockwaves of arousal over the brunette's body. "….before we met."

"Fifth—fifth date rule?" Beca asked nervously.

"You know, where you wait until the fifth date to have sex with your partner…" Chloe's voiced remained low and hot against the brunette's ears. Then the redhead took the brunette's earlobe in between her teeth, and Beca gasped, because Chloe had to do this. She had to tease the frustrated brunette. She knows very well just how badly Beca just wants to take her home tonight, and the brunette braces herself for the sweet torture of Chloe's teasing all night.

It's torture, yes. Because Beca has plans. She has plans that she needs to accomplish tonight, and if Chloe keeps on distracting her like this, she won't be able to do it successfully,

"Chloe…" Beca said not being able to hide the frustration in her voice.

Chloe leaned back, looking at Beca in disbelief. "I'm not even doing anything…..yet."

Beca laughed shaking her head. "So you're planning on doing something?"

"I'm sorry baby. I'm just kidding. I just like how frustrated you get like that. And I can't help it when you wear very sexy pantsuits like these." Chloe chuckled, and then leaned in again, her voice switching back to how it was thirty seconds ago. "I'm not lying about that fifth date though…"

"You're impossible."

The music producer only agreed to present at the 60th Annual Grammy Awards under her terms. It's not too many though. 1) They would not let her be seated at the third row or any row higher than that. And 2) She gets to perform one particular song. She remembers Jesse considering it _Done. It's done, Becs. Whatever you want._

It's not long till they arrived at Staples Center though, and Beca doesn't know how she survived that car ride with a very hot and teasing Chloe. As soon as the limousine door opened, bright lights and loud yelling met the brunette. She smiled, straightened her suit and then proceeded on helping her wife out of the car. The two intertwined their fingers as they made their way through the red carpet.

It was the part that the music producer hated at award shows, _the red carpet._ They're expected to put on their billion dollar smiles all through out and look in directions people ask them to. It's all very uninteresting for the brunette. It's the part where there are constant yells and unhealthy amount of light, and people who don't even know you judge and criticize what you're wearing. So yeah, Beca hated it.

But then she puts her arm around a certain redheaded actress's waist and thinks, _it's not too bad after all._ Everything will be okay as long as she focuses on Chloe, who is doing so well. This is just her thing, you know. And even after all these years, Beca is still amazed by that. _Chloe Beale the Ultimate Charmer._

"And here we have, I believe the hottest couple on the red carpet by far…we have Beca Mitchell with her muse, Chloe. Hi guys! You look so stunning tonight." A female interviewer said. Beca eyes her, she's familiar. But of course she is, this is Hollywood.

"Hi." The brunette greeted. "Yeah, we're totally the hottest couple out here you know, since Queen B and Jay-Z hasn't arrived yet so we'll just enjoy our short reign before they arrive and take it away from us….effortlessly."

And that made the three of them laugh. "Right. So you're presenting tonight, Beca. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, definitely. It's good to be back. We're having a blast. You know, seeing all our friends…"

"Yeah, I was just interviewing Halsey earlier, you are very good friends…"

"Yeah, very good friends with her. She's in my label so…it's nice seeing her after working on two albums together. I love her."

"And Emma Stone was just here too! The musical that she just starred in is nominated for Best Score Soundtrack." The woman pointed out.

"Yeah, actually…" Beca turned to Chloe, nudging her to jump in the conversation.

"Emma is…Emma's great. We worked on a few projects together, and I'm sure by now she's tired of my face…" The redhead joked. "We're really good friends. We're actually working on a new project together."

"Ooooh! New movie with Chloe Beale. We've actually seen the Instagram posts and you've confirmed working with Carter Staples again, and Nicole Kidman. So how's that working for you?" She asked in a more gleeful tone.

"Yeah, it feels great to work on this new project. Especially since I already co-starred with these actors and our producer Mike, he's really great. I'm not really…." Chloe gave her a guilty look before continuing. "I'm not really allowed…? to get into more details but hopefully you get the teaser soon. I actually just got back last week from filming. We spent almost three months shooting in Atlanta and then went back film some of the scenes in San Diego so…should be great. I'm really excited."

"Nice. And Beca? There rumors going around that you are going to perform tonight? Was any of that true? Are we seeing another record from you?"

Beca felt immense relief. When she heard the term 'rumor' she thought she was going to be asked about the divorce thingies and she didn't want someone bringing it up since she's planning for her and Chloe to have a very special night.

Chloe looked at her confused, and Beca stared back at the redhead and started rubbing her back. She gave her a guilty look. "I just got caught, oh my god." She said laughing and covering her face behind Chloe's shoulder. "I just got caught, you just got me busted…she doesn't know about that!" Beca exclaimed, pretending to be mad at the interviewer. "I was so careful." She said, laughing. "Yeah, yeah I'm gonna be performing some of the uh…Beca Mitchell classics with and a brand new song so…"

"I didn't know that!" Chloe was furious, but happy nonetheless. They just seemed like they're having a good time joking and laughing around.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, so just pretend to be surprised when I get on stage, please." She said chuckling, and the interviewer muttered some kind of apology to Beca. "No it's okay." Although she is bummed out a little about the fact Chloe already knows she's going to perform, there's still one important surprise and that is her new song, and Chloe doesn't know about that.

"Queen B and Jay-Z brought Blue Ivy last Grammy's, and she was just so cute, right? And I just wanna say this, I follow you both on Instagram. You have two sweet girls, they are so cute, and I just love when you guys post pictures with your shirts all matching and stuff…"

"Yeah, we brought them last week at the Packer's game and Beca is obsessed with the jerseys, you don't know—"

"Hey, 'obsessed' is a pretty strong word! Let's just say I like it. And I love football, I mean come on." Beca explained, because the badass Beca Mitchell is not just going to admit to the whole world that she's obsessed with their matching shirts.

"And we've seen Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively take their little ones too. So when are you guys debuting the two adorable babies? Is that something that you guys are open to…or?"

"Well, sure if they want to. Right, babe?" Beca looked at Chloe, blushing immediately because _she did not just call Chloe 'babe' on national television._

Chloe giggled, surprised at Beca's term of endearment. "Yeah, we don't want them getting into this if they don't want to so…" And that made the redhead wonder how their two girls are doing at her Mom's now without them. It makes her imagine how the two girls are gonna be if they really take them into one these award shows, you know because it's nice that they get to introduce this part of their world to the two girls. It's like their two worlds finally getting to meet each other.

"Okay, that's nice. Well, you two look lovely and happy together, right? You just look so in love. Hashtag relationship goals." Beca laughed at how corny that sounded, but appreciated the comment anyway, giving her a polite smile. "It was nice chatting with you two. Have fun tonight."

The two shook hands one last time and then continued inside, waving and hugging some of the people that they do get along with like some of Beca's friends from the music producing industry, artists that she's toured with like Halsey and David Guetta, artists that just became their friends from the industry like Josh and Tyler from Twenty One Pilots, Hayley Williams from Paramore is here too, and what is a Grammy Awards without the T-Swizzle and Kanye West, Selena, Ariana, and that dude who calls himself The Weeknd . They also said hi to the people that they don't really like but for the sake of showmance, they were polite. The brunette felt like she's ready to drop from all the social interaction that she did today.

They were supposed to be finding their seats now but Beca thinks now that Chloe knows, they can just head backstage and chill in her dressing room for a while. They say hello to the master of the ceremonies, their good friend Ellen DeGeneres before sneaking inside the brunette's dressing room. It was nothing fancy. Other artists tend to be super demanding about what's to be in their dressing rooms whenever they perform at such a big event like the Grammy's but Beca just like hers simple. It's just their friends, Beca's old crew, hanging just outside the door and her brother Adam.

"Thank you for being here with me Chlo..."

"Of course babe. You nervous?" Chloe asked snuggling into Beca as they sat down on the only thing Beca had ask them to have, and that is the most extravagant loveseat they could find. Beca bounced herself slightly while sitting down, feeling the comfy of the couch.

"No. I'm not worried about playing in front of millions of people, I can do that shit in my sleep. I'm scared of playing in front of one in particular."

"Who?" Chloe looked at Beca, completely oblivious of who the brunette was talking about. Beca raised her eyebrows like _really?_ "Me? Why?"

"Nothing I just, the last time I toured and performed it got in the way of us. Like, our honeymoon suffered—"

"It didn't suffer, Beca. I had a nice time with you." She said gently cupping the brunette's face. _It feels nice, communicating like this, Beca actually vocalizing her feelings._ It's a new-old thing that they were trying, and it's working perfectly well.

"I guess I'm just scared of loving the feeling. I'm scared of you seeing me loving it and thinking that maybe I loved my work more than you…you and our family. Because it's not true. I can lose this, I can lose my career but I can't lose you like that again, Chlo."

"You're not. I'm here for you. I'm here for you now and forever, just let me. Let me." She said caressing the brunette's face with one hand, which she immediately leaned on and kiss. "And don't be scared to love it."

Beca didn't waste any time planting her lips on her wife's again, snaking one arm around her back to support her weight as she gently laid her down on the couch. Chloe's head landed on the armrest and Beca towered over her. Chloe felt the brunette's tongue softly knocking for entrance that the redhead easily gave. After a few minutes like that, Chloe pressed her hand over Beca's chest, two fingers landing on the bare skin. "Ugh, so _fucking_ sexy." Chloe mutters frustratingly. Beca hesitantly pulled away, and grunted at how Chloe can leave her hanging like that.

Chloe just laughs, and patted the brunette's cheek. "It will be worth the wait, babe."

"I didn't ask much for my dressing room. And while others ask for pingpong tables, pinball machines, or a huge ass framed photo of Carl Sagan, not kidding it was Pharell Williams don't tell him I told you, I asked them for the most extravagant loveseat so I can fuck you hard on it, do you know that?"

"What?" Chloe's laugh's suddenly growing louder. "You know we can't do that here!"

"I know, it's worth a try though." The brunette shrugged.

"I thought you wanted it to be special."

"Yeah, that's why I asked for the most extravagant, babe." Beca reasoned out, emphasizing the word 'extravagant' dramatically.

Shaking her head, Chloe stood up. She reached for Beca's hand and tugged it lightly. "Come on. I wanna see the opening."

"The only opening that I wanna see right now is you opening your legs for me—"

"Beca!" The redhead exclaimed, tugging on her wife's arm a little roughly. It only made the brunette pout like a kid more and so Chloe leaned down. "Let's just make an arrangement." It was the same voice that Chloe used in the car, and they were in the same position, with the redhead's hot breath just a few millimeters from Beca's ear. "You get your sexy ass out there…you do your performance, and I do mine when we get home, deal?"

 _Fuck._ Beca swallowed and then huffed, her eyes shutting firmly at her frustration because Chloe can get her just like that. "Fine. Let's go."

 **xCBx**

After Beca's first performance of the night, Chloe Beale was more than ready to ruin their arrangement. _Fuck_ , her wife looked hot singing and dancing on stage with Machine Gun Kelly like that. The camera kept on featuring her while she watched Beca with nothing but pure adoration while she does her magic on stage like that. She can tell that the brunette missed it so much too. She did such a good job and Chloe being the supportive wife that she is, just wants to show just how much she appreciates Beca.

As soon as the brunette exited the stage with the artists that she performed with, Chloe made her way backstage too. She saw Beca posing for the camera with the rapper, and so she waited until she is free. Beca saw Chloe and gave MGK one last bro hug and turned her attention to her wife.

Chloe immediately wrapped her arms around the sweaty brunette and gave her a congratulatory kiss. "You did so great, babe."

"I'm sweaty." The brunette commented.

"I don't care!" Chloe said, embracing Beca longer this time. "So hot babe." She whispered against her ear.

The two stepped in Beca's dressing room and as soon as the door closed, Chloe attacked the brunette roughly slamming her into her _extravagant_ loveseat. Beca, still administering what the fuck just got to her wife, sits down. It doesn't stop the redhead from attacking the brunette's jeans though, roughly tugging on her belt and popping the button open.

"Babe, babe…." Beca tries to stop Chloe's hands from attacking her pants. As much as she wants this, it's too late now. "They'll need me again on stage super soon." The brunette nervously looks at the clock hanging on the wall. "Like real soon."

" _I_ need you, come on baby." She said kissing Beca's neck.

"What changed your mind?" The brunette chuckled. She wants this too, fuck. But she needs to go on stage and she's sure the sex will be a lot more special after she's done with her performance.

"Have you seen yourself performing like that?"

Chloe was just about to tug on the loose shirt that her wife is wearing right then when they heard Adam on the door.

"Beca, ten minutes."

"Y-Yeah." Beca struggled to buckle her belt and button her jeans while Chloe pouts on her lap. She laughs throwing her head back because it was nice to have her turn and give Chloe a little taste of her own medicine, before placing one lingering kiss over the redhead's lips. "Later, babe. Go back to your seat, please baby? You need to go back to your seat."

 **xCBx**

The actress was sure that after attacking Beca like that in her dressing room like some kind of hungry animal pouncing on its prey, she would never hear the end of it. Especially since she was the first one to tease the brunette and it was sort of clear to the both of them who had the upper hand at first.

"Someone once told me…" Halsey suddenly appeared on stage. "…no one has the power to shatter your dreams unless you give it to them. And she was right, have you guys ever wonder why we gather every year for this? For me it's to celebrate love…our love for music. I have known our next performer for years now and she taught me love is not running away, or giving up, it's standing and fighting for every moment. And to me, love is also what the next award is all about. To present us the MusiCares Person of the Year, and to serenade us with her new song, here is someone who never gave up on her love and her love of music. Please welcome again, my close friend and a five-time Grammy Award Winner…Beca Mitchell."

Chloe felt her heart race when she heard Beca's name. She thought her performance was over, so when Beca came out Chloe just clapped and stood up with the rest of the people watching. It was entirely different from her first performance. With back up dancers and her mixing board gone, it was just Beca with an acoustic guitar strapped across her body.

The brunette smiled and started strumming the guitar to her acoustic rendition of Tom Petty's song Won't Back Down. They started flashing photos of the recipient and Chloe clapped while Tom got on stage and accepted the award from Halsey and Drake.

It was a good message Beca was sending. The song's basically about not giving up. And there were pictures of the projects that the foundation was doing behind Beca. Chloe felt so proud of her wife then as she watched her do her thing.

When Beca finished, she gave Tom Petty a hug and he gave her a thank you, at least that's what it seemed. Chloe waited for Beca to get off stage but the brunette stayed there.

Beca smiles, her eyes immediately meeting Chloe's. "This goes out to Chloe." Beca said smiling sheepishly, and the crowd erupted from their seats once again. Chloe just has her eyes teared. "And to every one of you who keeps on fighting for love…keep on fighting folks."

Beca started strumming the guitar again.

 **Standing in a hallway  
** **Walls explode with sounds of a fight, yeah**

 _This is Beca's new song. This is the song she's been working on for weeks now._

 **Searching for a reason  
** **I don't know if I'll make it out alive, alive  
** **She said she'd leave a thousand times  
** **I think tonight, I'd actually take flight**

 **And as she packs her things  
** **I see her look at me with tears in her eyes**

Beca Mitchell closed her eyes, pouring so much emotion as she sang the next words. She remembered coming home to Chloe that night she saw her and Taylor.

 **She says, I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving  
** **I'm staying here  
** **I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving  
** **Til we make it there  
** **Whoa**

 **I remember that we always  
** **Remember that we always were so strong  
** **Used to feel so alive  
** **Now I don't remember living for so long**

 **She said she's tried a thousand times,  
** **But she's always feared and I'm already gone  
** **If we could go back to how it was before  
** **I promise I would never do you wrong  
** **No**

 **I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving  
** **I'm staying here  
** **I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving  
** **'Til we make it there**

The brunette's heart soared with her voice as she hit the chorus again, this time looking at Chloe who is already a crying mess.

 **I'm staring at your pictures  
** **Figure out where we went wrong  
** **If you would be my guiding light  
** **And even in our darkest times,  
** **We find strength to carry on**

 **So I'm not leaving  
** **I'm not leaving 'til we're home  
** **Whoa**

Chloe was so invested in Beca's performance that she didn't even notice the whole Staples Center is dark now, with just small lights coming from their phones lighting the whole arena. It was so beautiful, how the lights swayed in sync as if Beca is making the stars from the night sky dance from the passion that the brunette is paying into her song.

 **Cause I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving  
** **'Til we make it there**

 **Give me one more chance I love you so**

Chloe's heart was doing flips in her chest, almost like spasms, but she's okay. She's more than okay. She thought nobody could love her more than this tiny brunette singing her heart out on stage right now, being vulnerable in front of the world for her.

 **Won't you please  
** **W** **on't you please just…**

 **Come back home**

"Thank you so much, Staples Center! You're beautiful!"

 **xCBx**

Short breaths.

Short, short breaths.

Small whimpers and loving moans.

Followed by the sweet sound of her voice calling her name.

Then short breaths again.

It was a rhythm, a pattern. Chloe is the song that she hears every time they made love. It was a rhythm stuck in the brunette's head as they made their way home, sharing loving glances inside the limousine and touches that are far from innocent. Beca feels electricity run through her body every time Chloe's lips would touch her neck from their snuggled position. She returns it by running a hand up and down against the small of her back.

Chloe needs Beca right now, but not like she did before. Before is leaning into the lust side more. Now it's all about making love to her, making her feel good because she loves her so much. She never thought waiting like this would feel so comforting and loving and safe. Safe…is what she feels right now, with her love's arms around her.

"You tired?" Beca ran a hand over auburn locks.

"No." She whispered against the skin of her neck. Beca just chuckles.

It's like they have their own little world here at the back of the limousine, their own safe little world. And it was all perfect for the brunette, with Chloe's head on her neck like that and their arms wrapped around each other while they watch the scene outside the window unfold. The two enjoyed the comfort of city lights for a while until they felt the driver pull up in front of their house.

The redhead lazily untangles herself from her love, stepping out of the car and fishing for their keys inside her purse. She heard Beca thank and pay the driver as her hands shake lightly struggling to find the right key. Then she felt the same comforting arms slid around her waist, warm lips on her shoulders…

"God…Chlo…"

Chloe tried not to feel distracted with Beca's fingers toying the zip of her dress already. She opened the door, and as soon as they both made it inside, Beca's lips were on hers. She shivered at how needy and passionate her wife's kisses are. She tries to return them with as much love, moaning every single time their faces would shift. How Beca loves her is all Chloe could feel right now, even when her wrists are pinned hard against the door.

She knows the power that her moans have on the brunette. It spurred her on until Beca was dragging Chloe across the family room, pushing the redhead over the couch. Landing on her stomach Chloe gasped, and tried to turn around but Beca was on her immediately. She's towering over Chloe, fingers gently pulling the zipper of her gown down.

Chuckling, Beca said, "I'm so careful right now, I should be rewarded for the self-restraint and patience I'm showing for this dress…." She pulls it down, kissing the newly exposed skin on the redhead's back. Chloe's back arched and her upper body rose as Beca got into the sensitive spot on her wife's back, kissing the dimples at the bottom of the redhead's spine.

The redhead squirmed and turned around getting the dress off of her upper body. She cupped Beca's face first with her hands, as the brunette tugged the dress down patiently until Chloe is just left in her underwear. "So beautiful…" She ran her hands over her abdomen before diving in for another searing kiss.

Chloe's fingers found the button of her wife's suit, carelessly snapping it and dragging the jacket out of Beca's body, exposing the brunette's bare chest. She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and her thighs wrapped around her waist.

With all that she has, Beca leaned back taking Chloe with her and standing up. With her arms supportively wrapped around her bottoms to keep her in place, Beca started walking and carrying Chloe to the stairs.

"Oh my god…you're carrying me." Chloe laughed from Beca's shoulder before going back to kissing her neck again. She was careful to keep her actions soft, scared that the brunette would drop her if she started nibbling on her skin.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I always carry you…" Beca laughs, sending hot breaths over Chloe's chest that made the redhead moan, throwing her head back. "Stay still…Oh my g—I might drop you."

"Beca Mitchell, you better not." Chloe giggled.

"I feel like supergirl…" The brunette commented as she leaned Chloe's body over the wall while she reached for the door knob of their shared bedroom. She flicks it, while Chloe kissed the tip of her nose. Beca smiled detaching the redhead from the wall and carrying her inside the dim room.

Chloe's eyes roam around before her wife placed her on the bed. "Baby, you did this?" She asked referring to the candles and flower petals scattered around the floor.

The topless brunette moved on top of her wife laughing. "AJ did it actually. Man, he did a good job…Remind me to give him a raise. But it was my idea, of course. Duh…"

The two just couldn't stop laughing and sharing loving giggles. Never in a million years Chloe thought Beca would do this for her. This is the real romantic shit, the cliché ones that you see on movies, and Beca hated cliché and movies so for her to do this, she must really want to impress Chloe.

"I told you I want our second first to be special. And although we can have sex on the couch or the backseat of my car, or the floor, or the shower…and it still would be special to me, I want this to be perfect." The brunette said nonchalantly before her expression shifted into something much softer, much loving. She reached for her wife's hand and placed it over her chest for a while. "Feel this…this is yours. Chloe, you have my heart ever since day one and we both know it. My heart and the rest of me…I am yours, and nobody else's." She leaned back just so she can remove her slacks for a bit and then returned to her original position, only to be met by this look on Chloe's face. She has tears in her eyes, her eyebrows slightly furrowed, and her lips are in between her teeth. "Chlo, is everything okay?"

The redhead cupped her face once again with both hands. "I just…I love you so much. I love you so much." Chloe pulled Beca's neck down so she can kiss her…kiss her with all the love that she has for her. She's kissing her right now like she's ready to let go of everything that hurts the both of them. She's letting the brunette undress her like she's letting her tear down each wall that she built around her when Beca hurt her. _The feeling is renewed_. She feels renewed as she kissed Beca with her love, _her love that is willing to forgive and forget everything that she did to hurt her_ , like she's ready to move forward with the love of her life, like she's set aside all of the imperfections, the mistakes. Her tears continued pouring down as the brunette kissed all of her…all the worries and doubts away, insecurities and the things that make her feel like she's not enough.

 _And more than enough is what she is to Beca right now._

Beca is being extremely delicate with her. Wiping the redhead's tears with the pad of her thumb, she moved to kiss her wife's forehead, and then removed all of their remaining clothing. "I love you…" She whispered against the skin on Chloe's neck, her fingers grazing over the taut muscles of Chloe's abdomen first before tracing her wet entrance.

Chloe moaned at the feeling as Beca applied more pressure over her fingers, teasingly rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves. But Chloe wants more, _needs_ more. Her body is already begging for it, begging for Beca to just fill her and make love to her. She feels her hips involuntarily jut forward, searching for more contact.

"Beca, please…"

"What baby?"

"M-Make love to me…"

The redhead's body was on fire as Beca's hungry kisses traveled south. Leaving her tracks on the valley's between her breasts, her tummy and the area just above where she needed Beca to be.

"Chloe?"

Chloe's eyes opened and she looked down to meet steel blue eyes.

"I love you."

Those were the last words that left the brunette's lips before it got busy, diving in and flicking her tongue and sucking over her wife's clit. Two fingers slip inside her and the redhead moans out, loud. Her hands, needing something to hold on to as Beca's deft fingers move in and out of her, tangled with brown locks as she pushed her head down, asking for more.

"Oh my god…" The redhead pants. "Oh—fuck"

With that word leaving Chloe's mouth, Beca added a third finger into the equation. Chloe's whole body bolted and she was thankful Beca has her other arm wrapped protectively around her torso or she would've fallen.

"Ba-baby…oh." She tightens her grip over the brunette's locks and her other hand grips the sheets beneath them. She looks down, catching Beca's tattoo on her shoulder and biting her lip at how hot the muscle contracts at every thrust.

With Beca increasing her pace, Chloe can already see stars as she shuts her eyelids. She would moan Beca's name every time her fingers would curl inside her, hitting the spot that nobody else can seem to find but her. "Eyes open, Chlo…"

Chloe fought to keep her eyes open. But as she stared down at the brunette, she thought it was worth it as she can see nothing but love in her eyes. To have the visual of the brunette's head in between her thighs like this isn't exactly a new thing for her, yet it still doesn't prevent the loud moans and grunts that she emits every time she sees Beca pleasuring her like this. She almost forgot how good her wife is at this. "Ohhh…"

"Use your words, babe…talk."

"Oh—shit. Shit shit shit...R-Right there baby." Beca kept on flicking her tongue over her clit while simultaneously thrusting three fingers into her, and Chloe feels like she's going to combust soon and her heart is going to stop. She just wanted to scream at how good Beca is making her feel now.

"Come on, baby." The brunette sped up once more still thrusting into the redhead, while she uses her other arm to raise her body upward to tower over the woman beneath her. She gives Chloe one sensual kiss, letting the redhead taste herself there and then proceeded to suck on her neck again. "I love you, Chloe…come for me."

With one forceful slam, Chloe lets out a scream, her legs shaking as she comes… _hard_ over Beca's fingers. Beca watched the beauty of her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. "That was…that was awesome…" Chloe pants.

With one last kiss over the redhead's temple, Beca lets herself collapse beside Chloe. They spent the next few minutes holding each other, sharing lazy passionate kisses and gentle touches.

"Chlo?" Beca calls, opening a pair of droopy eyelids. They were lying to their side, facing each other. As soon as Chloe opened her eyes, Beca gave her a look that almost made Chloe cry again. The redhead hummed in response. "Are you still thinking about it?"

Chloe blinks for a while, trying to figure out what her wife meant. But whatever she means, Chloe's sure all she has on her mind right now is Beca. "What?" She asked anyway.

"Leaving me...The divorce…the Taylor thing…"

"No." Chloe said softly. "I'm not. I love you. That's all that matters right now, okay?"

Beca nods. "Give me your hand."

Chloe was confused but gave Beca her hand anyway. Beca gently tugs on the metal on her ring finger, releasing it and toying it between her own fingers.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks.

"You never took it off…Even when you came home with the papers." Beca commented. "I guess it's what gave me hope."

Chloe looked at Beca's features closely for a while. Then suddenly she watched the brunette's face lit up…she lit up like _sunrise,_ smiling to herself and then giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…I just had an idea."

"What?"

The brunette jumped and turned to lie on her stomach, still holding Chloe's ring in between her thumb and index finger. She was sporting a huge grin and she's just staring at the ring.

"You're being weird again, Becs…"

"Babe…marry me." Chloe blinks again, trying to digest what Beca just said to her.

"I'm confused." She said almost immediately.

"Marry me." The brunette persisted on, giggling to herself.

"We're already married!"

"Marry me again? I want you to marry me again, please? Marry me, Chloe Beale!" She exclaimed, making the redhead laugh. "Marry me and we'll do it right this time. We'll go on a proper honeymoon where we just relax and drink champagne without my crew and Carter Tentacleman and we'll just hide from everyone...two weeks maximum. Just 'cause we have the girls..."

Beca Mitchell is crazy. She's crazy and her idea is crazy. But Beca Mitchell is the love of Chloe Beale's life and if she wants to get married again, then hell yeah she's all for it. She bites her lip for a while. "You're crazy…."

"Only about you." Beca winks. "Are you saying no? Oh my god, you're saying no."

"No!" Chloe laughs. "I mean, I mean, yes…Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you again, you crazy person."

Beca jumped from her position and sat up on her knees. Chloe followed leaning her back on the headboard. Beca's fingers were shaking and she just couldn't stop laughing but after a while she carefully slipped the wedding band on Chloe's ring finger. "Thank you Chlo...For this, for giving us another chance. And although this past year has been tough for us, I believe it happened so it could lead us to this moment...and we also learned a lot from it. It only made us stronger...I love you so much dude."

That's it. _That could be it._ They were starting over anyways, and counting dates and firsts. It is the only ending Beca can see for them.

Chloe cupped her face for yet another time. It was something she will never get tired of doing, holding Beca...she held Beca's face and leaned in and she's not sure how it's possible to love someone like this. _Beca is the love of her life._ And nothing can change that, not one mistake...or two. Not even Chloe herself..

 **xCBx**

That night was probably one of the best nights that the two have shared together. They spent it holding each other, carelessly making love over and over until they both got really tired, taking advantage of their first night without the girls. So when Chloe felt her wife's hands shaking her lightly at four in the morning, she was surprised. They've been only sleeping for two hours and usually, when they have sex like this, Beca would wake up at around noon.

"Chlo..." She heard her sniff.

"Chloe, wake up..."

Chloe's eyelids opened slowly. The sight broke her heart. Beca has her hands gripping her hair, eyes red and puffy. She was clutching her phone, arms wrapped around her knees...

"My dad...he's gone."

 _ **xCBx**_

 _ **Bechloe wedding. I know ur probably thinking 'this person is so brave for even thinking about writing bechloe wedding' Lol idk but thats what i think. I've literally been in this fandom for so long but there is massive shortage of Bechloe wedding fics. I guess nobody thought they're worthy enough to write it. So idk. I'll try my best to give you my version of a bechloe wedding, as long as u guys promise to be nice to me about it. I feel unworthy of writing it but it's just the only ending I can think of for them. Dont ya think? So anyways.**_

 _ **Chapter fifteen and epilogue. Thank you thank you especially to those people who've been w me since the start and never gave up on my story. Yeah, you know who you guys are. I really appreciate you. ;) And those who wrote super long reviews, they're my personal favorite. And also those who just literally couldnt think of anything to say but want to review anyway. I love you guys. Thank you all. It's a good first time writing experience I think? :D**_

 _ **But I think it will probably take long until I post another story. This chapter is too mushy i think idk. I'm not confident about it at all. My writing just sux. Idk guys. But dont worry I intend on finishing this story but for those asking for a sequel idk. Maybe if I get drunk enough again to have the confidence to post another story but, as of now irdk. Hopefully I can finish writing chapter fifteen and the epilogue this weekend.**_

 _ **Okay by now u probably know that i love halsey. Ok lol bye.**_

 _ **SOOO Beca woke Chloe up this time. :D They're gonna be okay.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey everyone! Last chapter. I would like to thank you all for the support that you gave me. It's been a wild ride. This is it. This is the end. Idk. I'm still not feeling very good about it. I'm just having a really tough week and I guess the story suffered because of it. I'm sorry if its not u hoped it would be but here it is anyway._**

 ** _I am coming down from a mania and i thought u guys should know. Bipolar sucks. Im thankful i wrote chapters in advance. But i guess it also compromise bcos those were the nights when my thoughts were racing and i feel high af so. Yeah this is it. Thank you. Just thank you._**

 ** _I'll try to write again, possibly a one shot, i still dunno abt a sequel or another story. But I'll do it when im feeling better. Love u guys_**

 ** _some fluff for yall cuz u deserve it_**

 ** _xCBx_**

Thank you.

MITCHELL

A loving father and husband

"I don't know if you can see me…or hear me right now. And you know very well how scared I am of ghosts, so don't bother to like, let me know if you can." Beca chuckles, moving her legs so she's sitting Indian style in front of her father's grave.

It's been a whole month since he passed. It's been exactly a month since Sheila called her and told her that her dad…her sick dad passed quietly on their couch, where she and the girls would sleep in his arms. He just decided not to wake up…like that.

"Thank you, dad. Thank you for everything. Thank you for giving me Adam." Beca smiles to herself. "He's doing really great. He's got a girlfriend, by the way, Chloe's cousin Maddi. It's really weird, we're so related. And she's got red hair too." Beca laughs at the memory of Adam running away from the 'annoying' redhead. But after a little persuasion…okay _a lot_ of persuasion and perseverance from the redhead, with the help of the 'annoying' older sister, Adam gave in. "He regrets not answering your calls. Two nights ago he knocked on my door and he just cried, kinda like how I did with you. After holding him like that, I couldn't let him go again. I asked him to stay and now he's living with me, Chloe and the girls."

Beca looks around, anxious if there's anybody watching her. It's not like she's ashamed but still, it would be weird to have someone listening to you talking to a dead person.

Feeling relieved that nobody's around, the brunette continued. She needs to let this out. "I went back to work just a week ago. Although it's still stressful but it's okay, it's what I love to do. It feels great to be a part of something like that. And it turns out our music helps millions of people every day. People who are struggling…people like me. Taylor used to tell me that to cheer me up but I guess I never really payed attention to what she was saying."

She stopped for a moment, remembering their tiny meeting this week, with Chloe's permission of course. It was something they both agreed on, in order to finally move on completely and free themselves as well as the third person. When Beca opened the topic, Chloe was all for it. She felt the need to give her a gentle squeeze and assure her, just assure her that she doesn't have to worry whatsoever. And Chloe being the kind person that she is, agreed but claimed that Beca has to do it alone, to which the brunette is completely comfortable with.

 _It wasn't something that the woman knows, so she knew she had to visit Taylor at the record label that she was working on. And as soon as their eyes met, Beca felt this feeling of safety that she always felt around her. It was something that's always been there between them, and will always be. And Taylor—Taylor looked a lot better than when they last met—dark circles no longer surround her hazel eyes._

 _"Are you in anyway available to have coffee?" The brunette asked, her eyes never leaving the redhead._

 _Still surprised by the brunette's presence, she answered, "I'm gonna…I'm gonna ask my boss."_

 _"Yeah, I already did. I just kinda asked you if you wanted to have coffee with me." Beca stated. "So?"_

 _"Of course." Taylor replied, tucking a piece of auburn hair behind her ear. "Let me just grab my bag." She smiled, and Beca smiled back, nodding her head a bit._

 _Their walk to the coffee shop was silent. But then again, they are used to it, or at least Taylor. Beca may treat her a little differently than the people, but she knows the brunette isn't good with words and she respects that._

 _They settled on a two chaired table by the window, sitting across each other. Taylor doesn't know what to say, so she waited for Beca to talk. She's scared, and excited and anxious. They ordered first, and then it was silent again._

 _"Thank you for coming with me." The brunette said finally, settling both hands on the table. Beca felt uneasy, but she needs to do this, for her, for Chloe and for Taylor—to set everyone free. "Thank you, Taylor. Thank you for loving me…" She bit her lip, and nervously toyed with her ring finger again._

 _It caught Taylor's attention. Glancing down at Beca's hand, she said, "I think I know where this is going…" She chuckled. "I kind of knew from the start actually. But I still let it happen, I still let myself fall in love with you. And it's not your fault that I love you. And you're welcome by the way…" She said with a fake smirk, her confident nature surfacing._

 _Beca smiled. She was looking at her steadily. Beca, however found it difficult to stare at her, but tried her best anyway. "You look great…" She means it, the redhead looks great. She always has._

 _"I heard about your dad." Taylor brought it up, much to Beca's surprise. "I'm so sorry."_

 _She sniffs, recalling how hard the phone call was for her. "Yeah me too."_

 _"How are you taking it?" She said softly._

 _Beca looks at Taylor again. "Okay, I guess. I have a pretty great support system." She stated, referring to Chloe and the girls._

 _"How are…how are the girls?"_

 _"They're great. Still weird, but great. It's good now. I don't get scared anymore." She reassured Taylor. "They're so beautiful, Tay."_

 _With a genuine smile and a sincere look on her face—almost like she was relieved, Taylor said. "It's been so long since you called me that. And that's nice. I always thought you had it in you, Becs. You're just born to be a mom."_

 _"Yeah I think you're referring to Chloe, not me. Although I'm pretty great too." Beca laughed._

 _She was hesitant at first, feeling guilty. "H-How is she? Chloe? I'm so sorry, I never should've—" But they're already here, and they might as well talk about it. "How are…how are you two?"_

 _The brunette looked out the window. Before she could talk, the waitress put down their coffee. She thanked her first and then returned her attention to the woman in front of her. "She's great. She's not mad at you, in case…in case you're curious._

 _Taylor was gaping at her, and no wonder. If she was in her position, she would too. But then again, she's been in that position—the not worthy of Chloe Beale's forgiveness position._

 _"She has a really kind heart." She said smiling to herself. "I love her so much…" The brunette whispered._

 _"You know, I expected that line to hurt me. But it just didn't. I'm happy for you, Beca…" She wasn't really teary, but her eyes sparkled more than usual. "Truly, I am."_

 _And Beca knows she means it._

 _Beca bit her lip, contemplating what she'll say next. Although she sees she's happy for her, there is still this hurt look in her face—something that nobody's really succeed in hiding, even her. "You are such a beautiful person, Tay. You are. And I appreciate you so much. But Chloe, she's…she's my whole world. She's it for me, you know…and I wish one day, you'll find someone who'll appreciate you like you deserve." And by now, the redhead's on tears._

 _"Oh I'm gonna find my Chloe Beale someday. I know that. That's like, written on my list of goals ever since I talked to her. I wanted to find a love like that, a love that's so forgiving and kind. I was kind of expecting a bitch slap that day, but it never came." She sniff-laughed, brushing her tears with her palm._

 _Beca laughed with her for a while, and they chat about this new guy that's pursuing Taylor and how she's not really into him but needs to keep herself busy so she talks to him anyway. The woman is currently open dating, and it took Beca her everything to not set her up with her 'good friend' Carter Staples._

 _She let them finish their coffee before she talked._

 _"I'm here to say good bye." She said looking Taylor in her eyes. The redhead's expression was soft, obvious that her face is fully recovered from tearing up._

 _"I'm here to let you go…"_

 _They stood up and made their way to the door. With one last hug, they parted their ways…forever._

Beca stood up from where she was sitting on the grass, doing a quick run to her car for a bit, and came back with a piece of paper with her hand. On the paper is a colorful artwork made by one Lucy Mitchell, with a little help from a hyperactive Dylan.

"The girls did this for you. I promised them I would let you see. They made it to cheer me up but, this is for you, Dad." Glancing down at the artwork for the last time, she placed it carefully in front of the tombstone, putting a rock to keep it from flying. "It's us. Apparently the girls couldn't decide if they're drawing you bald or with the beanie so the head part's a bit messy with gray and brown crayons…" She chuckled. "And you can already bet who'd want the bald…"

Going back to her original position, Beca wipes the single tear that just rolled down her cheek.

"They are so great Dad, so beautiful…And they teamed up to get me out of bed to have a dip in the pool two weeks ago. I taught Lucy how to swim…like how you taught me."

 _"Mama!" The little brunette cried, clutching her mother's arms like her life depended on it. "Mama!"_

 _Dylan watched her sister cry from where she is situated safely on the comfort of her inflatable duckie, with matching yellow sunglasses and all._

 _"I'm not gonna let you go bug. Just relax, don't panic. Mama's here…" She said moving Lucy around the pool, superman position. "Okay, now paddle your feet. Don't let go of my arm just yet." Beca moved her around a little more until she can see that the girl can manage to move little by little on her own. "Okay, you're doing great honey. Now Mama's backing off just a little bit and you can swim to me. Just a little bit, okay?"_

 _Lucy nodded and they did just that with Beca backing off just two feet away from the little one. She watched as Lucy paddled and stroked consistently at first then lost her focus so she dipped halfway down four feet of water. Beca immediately picked the four-year-old as soon as she resurfaced and soothed her back while she coughed. And no doubt she was crying too, of course._

 _"Dude, what happened? I thought you were gonna make it?" Beca laughed but immediately stopped herself, knowing it's probably not the best move to do. "That's okay. I'm so proud of you." She kissed the tiny brunette's temple, but it still didn't calm the scared four-year-old down. "Look at how far you swam, Lu! Mama's so proud of you. It's okay. Look at Dylan." She said wanting to turn Lucy's attention to something else, and that immediately caused her to laugh. She sees a shiny drool down Mr. Duckie's wing and Dylan's squished cheeks as the toddler was passed out floating on the water. "She's so cute, eh? It's okay Lulu."_

 _"I got scared, Mama."_

 _"You got scared? Well you don't have to be. I'm always gonna be here, baby. I rescued you, didn't I?"_

 _"Yeah, like supergirl." She said hugging Beca's neck. And although her boobs were being squished by how tight Lucy's hug was, she smiled at the thought that she is her daughter's supergirl._

 _"Oh, is supergirl Mama's name now?" She asked, rubbing the tiny brunette's back. "You think I'm supergirl?" She pulled away, looking at Lucy, who nodded eagerly. "Aw, that's so sweet Lulu." It melted her 'ice cold' heart to the point where it's just liquid, thin flowing liquid. She gave her another kiss before crouching down, dipping them both in the water._

 _It only made Lucy's hug tighter as she surged forward, climbing Beca's body like a tree._

 _"Hey, it's okay."_

 _"Mama!"_

 _"Look at me bug. Look at Mama."_

 _"The water hurt me."_

 _"The water hurt you…Okay, the water hurt you." She chuckled. "But there is no reason to be afraid. Come on let's try again. You wanna try again? I'm gonna be here. I'm never gonna let you go, not this time…I'm never letting you go again. I.." She placed a kiss over her cheek, "Promise…" And another one._

 _It's true. Never again._

 _"And you do realize that you're stuck with me your whole life, right? I'm your mother…" The brunette smiled at that. "Well not really you're whole life but until you hate me and your Mommy that you want to move out."_

 _"Nooooo!"_

 _"No? You don't want to move out? Ever?"_

 _"Nooooo."_

 _"Okay." She said rubbing her back again._

 _"I don't…I don't hate you and Mommy."_

 _"Oh okay. Will you swim with me then?" She asked, slowly lowering her body once again. "We'll just chill like this, and cuddle in the water."_

 _She had Lucy in her arms and she would drag Dylan from the inflatable from time to time…until the redhead woke up and she's full charged again._

 _"Good morning to you, firecracker!" She said pinching the toddler's face with the free arm, which made the little redhead grumpy, pinching her Mama's hand with her fingernails. Beca gasped at how painful that was. "Wow, my daughter."_

 _"Dylan, say sorry to Mama!" Lucy said placing her hands on her waist, in a Chloe-esque manner._

 _The toddler just smiled at her Mama, exposing her big two front teeth. "Sowi."_

 _Beca laughed at how cute that was and then returned her attention to Lucy. "Hey, what was that? Were you doing Mommy? Were you copying her? 'Cause you really got it."_

 _Lucy laughed at her shoulder._

 _"Yeah? Do Mommy. How does Mommy talk?"_

 _The four-year-old then crinkled her eyebrows the same way Chloe does when she's furious when Beca forgot to wash the dishes, or Dylan would hit her older sister. "No sweetie! That's not nice! Go time out!"_

 _Beca laughed at how accurate Lucy was at copying Chloe. "But how is Mommy with Mama?"_

 _Lucy giggled, burrowing her head into her Mama's neck. "Kissy…"_

 _"Kissy? Yeah, we're kissy. But how is Mommy with Mama when she gets mad? Like when I forget to wash the dishes?"_

 _The four-year-old lets out another giggle before making herself serious. "Becs, do I…I have to do everything!"_

 _By now Beca's stomach is hurting already from too much laughing. Her face muscles are throbbing but she just couldn't stop giggling over Lucy's Chloe impression._

 _"Mommy always says that, doesn't she?" She said after recovering. "Oh my, we have to call Mike Kelley, Mommy's friend from work. We have to call him that if ever Chloe needs a double we got one for her…A really, really good one. High five!" The two high fived. "High five Dyl!" Beca called the toddler's attention, but she found the water a little more interesting than her mother. "No? Okay."_

 _"You're encouraging that!" Chloe's voice suddenly appeared from behind them. And three girls turned around._

 _"Mommy!" The two girls exclaimed, squirming and jumping from excitement._

 _Chloe has her arms crossed, pretending to be offended._

 _"Hi, baby." Beca smiled sheepishly. "How much of that did you see?"_

 _"Enough." The redhead dropped her bag on the grass and started walking slowly to the pool, jaw clenched, one eyebrow raised._

 _"Luce, do you see that? Can you do that?" Beca taunted._

 _"Oh okay." Chloe nodded cockily._

 _And before they know it, the redhead's shoes were off, followed by her jacket, and her phone dropped to the ground with the car keys. She ran like an airplane on a runway and soared high in the air, hugging her knees, as in a cannonball position._

 _The water splashed over the three girls and there were huge waves. It splashed the toddler safely floating and the water on her face is something the she didn't really appreciate, surely making her cry. And the huge waves scared her._

 _Chloe picked her up immediately when she resurfaced. "Aww, I'm sorry baby."_

 _"Chlo, you made her cry!" Beca laughed, with Lucy mimicking her._

 _"I'm sorry." Chloe said laughing while rubbing the toddler's back, who's clutching her shirt with both hands._

 _"I taught Lucy how to swim, Mommy." Beca said proudly._

 _"Oooh, really?"_

 _"Yeah. She did really well. You wanna show Mommy, Luce?"_

 _The little brunette was hesitant at first, but agreed anyway. Beca nodded, and she waited for Lucy's signal before letting her go and backing down quickly a few feet away from her daughter. "Focus. You got this Lu." The tiny brunette didn't stop this time, like she did before. She kept on paddling and moving her arms until she's close enough for Beca to pick again._

 _The two moms applauded and cheered as their daughter panted. "Oh my god, the next thing we know I'm teaching her how to drive." Beca stated, putting one hand to her chest._

 _"Oh don't worry babe. I wouldn't let you teach her. Wouldn't want her to learn all your reckless driving moves."_

 _With one overdramatic eye roll from her wife, Chloe laughed and leaned forward to capture the brunette's lips with a quick kiss. "I'm kidding." She said, giving Beca another kiss. "Nice swimsuit, babe."_

 _"You like?" The brunette removed her hair covering chest and glanced down at her body._

 _"Do you wanna find out if I like?"_

 _The comment left Beca's jaw hanging open. Wanting to tease the redhead, she placed her hand over Lucy's ear, hugging the four-year-old closer to her chest. "Chloe Beale!" Chloe's just thankful Lucy doesn't understand yet, and gave Beca a smug look, followed by a wink._

 _"You're doing great, babe." The redhead commented, kissing Beca's lips once again. A silent 'thank you' was mouthed to her, making her smile. And although no further words were spoken, and they still have to work on some things, they knew right then, everything will be fine. They talk now—like they did before, only this time they're stronger—much more accepting of each other's flaws. They have days, weeks, months and so many more years to talk._

"Thank you for being their grandpa. For a short period of time, they got to know you, and so did I. I know you're gonna be watching over them up there, with mom, like our personal army of guardian angels." Beca laughed.

And then it was silent again. Beca tries not to feel sad, to feel as if her dad did this to her again, left her, after being reunited for just a short period of time. She convinces herself that dad didn't leave, not willingly at least.

"You left behind more than you know, Dad. I thought finally you could attend my wedding." She said chuckling before wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek. "Yeah, I proposed to Chloe again. And she said yes. And I was so happy when she did. You were the first person I thought of the moment she said yes. I thought _I can't wait to tell my Dad that he can walk me down the aisle this time._ You were in such a hurry that you couldn't even wait two more months…and now Adam has to. I'm marrying Chloe again, Dad…"

 _"No Dylan, wait—oh my god. You're butt looks so cute." Beca ran around her and Chloe's shared bedroom, chasing a diaperless Dylan around. "Okay, can I just say this? Why is it that you only do this with me?" The brunette panted, stopping her movements for a while before turning to her wife seated with her back leaning on the headboard, in her sleep clothes and eyeglasses with her laptop in front of her. "She only does this with me, Chlo. She doesn't run when it's you. It's so unfair."_

 _Chloe rolled her eyes. This is a normal scene for her, Dylan running around screaming batshit crazy and Beca complaining about it. "Maybe because you let yourself chase her, babe. She likes it, don't you pickle?"_

 _"Yes!" The toddler eagerly nodded matching her nodding with jumping._

 _"See."_

 _"Ugh." The brunette grunted. And then she chased the toddler around again. "Dude, keep your voice down. Luce is sleeping already." She panted. The tiny redhead crawled over the bad so fast, almost like a cockroach that's being chased by insecticide, with her Mama failing grab her ankles and Beca just collapsed on the bed, burying her face into the sheets. "Mama just needs to rest, Dyl." She commented, much to Dylan's dismay. "Oh my…Is there something on maybe our water, the water that we're putting into her milk? Or maybe it's the milk…I'm telling you, babe. This little firecracker is so full of energy…and so stubborn—oh my god."_

 _"Wonder where she got that from?"_

 _"I don't know why I still keep on mentioning it, honey. You always get me with that…without a fail." Beca stifles an exhausted laugh._

 _"I don't know, Becs. I keep on wondering too." The redhead replied with a smirk, before turning her attention back to her laptop._

 _Then Beca thought of a plan, worming her body next to Chloe and resting her head over the redhead's shoulder. "Ohhh…what's that, Chlo? Is that—wait is that Mickey and Minnie mouse?" She said with a fake excited voice, pointing to the screen. It was a sure win for Beca. That immediately caught the toddler's attention._

 _"Nice, I see what you did there, Becs." The redhead muttered. And a 'shut up' was whispered back._

 _Dylan then got on the bed and struggled inserting herself in between her two moms, stepping over Beca's thighs. The brunette waited until the toddler is fully situated in front for her before she threw her arms around her. "Gotcha!"_

 _Dylan no longer fought as soon as Beca had her arms around the toddler. She lets her Mama put diaper on her so she don't get 'poopie' on her bed crib, and Beca knows how overly sensitive the two girls are with dirt or anything 'yucky'. After successfully putting the toddler into a fresh new pair of diapers, she lifted her shirt up, exposing her tummy. The toddler sniggered nonstop as her Mama tickled her tummy by blowing air into it. Dylan laughed every time her tummy would make a fart sound and Beca laughed along with her. Chloe has their moment recorded right away, posting it on Instagram to expose to world just how badass DJ Beca Mitchell is a softie when it comes to their girls._

 _When Beca has had enough, she let's go of the squirming toddler, slapping her chicken butt. "Okay bed time Dyl pickle." She picked up the exhausted toddler, cradling her into her arms._

 _"Look at you." Chloe breaking her silence as she watched the interaction of the two girls. "You're smiling."_

 _With that said, Beca's smile grow even wider._

 _"I missed it." Chloe added. Ever since the funeral, Chloe rarely sees her wife smile so genuinely like this. She tries so hard to make Beca happy again, but she understands how the brunette is feeling so she doesn't push it. And although she was a little upset about Beca not telling her about her father's condition, she just shrugged it off, thinking it was just Beca being her forgetful self. And they were working on fixing their relationship at the time, at least she gets to make her wife feel like she's not alone in this._

 _"Well I have you and the girls to thank for that. Thank you, baby…for being the most understanding wife in the planet. I seriously could not have asked for more." And she was kissing Chloe again._

 _Beca lets Chloe kiss their little redhead good night before they proceeded on her room to get her to bed. After almost thirty minutes, the brunette came back, a huge smile on her face as she entered the room._

 _"Almost thirty minutes, babe. That's track record."_

 _"I know." The brunette sighed, slumping down on the spot right next to her wife, who was seated exactly like she was thirty minutes ago. She placed soft kisses over the redhead's shoulder. "Whatcha workin' on soon-to-be two-time wife?"_

 _Chloe lets out a chuckle before saying, "Just press tour schedule and uh…some stuff for the wedding. Look at these beautiful colors, Becs. The invitations…oh my god—they're so cute. I like the puzzle one."_

 _She's right it's cute. But nothing is cuter than one Chloe Beale gushing over wedding details like this. "Hey, babe. I know you're the ultimate event planner. And I've never doubted your party planning skills, ever in my life. But we have a wedding coordinator. I don't want you to stress out like you did before. It's the reason why we both agreed to have a wedding planner, okay?" The brunette then started massaging the redhead's arms._

 _"I'm not stressing, let me just correct you right there. And I'm fully aware of my limited say in this wedding—"_

 _"Oh come on. Limited?" Beca laughed at her wife's overdramatic choice of words. "I wouldn't say limited."_

 _"Fine, I don't have access to everything." The redhead corrected._

 _"It's only because I don't want you to stress. And I wanna participate more in the planning, okay?" The redhead nodded. But Beca knows Chloe enough and she's just about to be as obvious as the pout on her lips. "Don't pout baby." Beca said, soft biting the skin of the redhead's arm. "Oh please. You just want me to kiss the pout away." She teased._

 _Beca reached of the redhead's face turning it to the side so she can peck it with her lips. But Chloe's small frown remained._

 _"Okay, I get it. You're upset you're not taking full charge. But it doesn't mean you have no say! You're still basically on the phone with Lyra whats-her-face 24/7, babe." She said referring to their wedding coordinator. "Okay, I have something to tell you…"_

 _She wanted to surprise Chloe on the day of their actual renewal of vows but she just got off the phone today and had an approval and she just couldn't wait to tell Chloe about it. Plus it's just the appetizer…she has so much planned for the redhead and she just likes how she gets frustrated whenever the brunette would tease her._

 _"Beca?" Chloe called, getting antsy._

 _"I just got off the phone with my Irish friend today...I think you know him—this guy with red hair, does concert wearing shorts…I mean I'm not a fan, he just basically uses loopers whenever he would perform…"_

 _"NO."_

 _"You know him Chlo?"_

 _"You did not—" Chloe slaps the brunette's thigh quite hardly and just widened her eyes at her._

 _"Oh but I did."_

 _"You got Ed Sheeran playing on our wedding?" Chloe exclaimed. "Oh my god! Becs…"_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Just remember who you're marrying, Mrs Mitchell." Beca smirked raising an eyebrow at her wife._

 _Chloe immediately wrapped her arm around Beca. "Of course!" She said showering her with kisses. Beca knows that if Chloe isn't married, she'd totally be all over Ron Weasley's doppelganger, which she doesn't get. She's just obsessed with the ginger. "Oh my god. I can't believe it. What do I say to him though? Should I ask for a photo? Or would that be weird? I definitely do not want to terrify him…"_

 _The brunette folded her arms as Chloe rambled on about meeting Ed Sheeran, raising an eyebrow at her as if saying what-did-I-just-say?_

 _Chloe looked at Beca finally catching on, tackled her to the bed letting her body fall into the brunette's. "But of course, you're still me one and only! Thank you,_ _baby." Beca muttered an uh-huh as the redhead showered her face again with kisses, but her pout remained._

 _"Tell me I'm the only person you wanna be with in the world!" Beca whined like a child while Chloe places endless kisses on her neck. "More! More!"_

 _"What do you want, babe? Anything…"_

 _"Anything?" The brunette said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows at the woman on top of her._

 _"Well not that! Remember our pack…"_

 _"What pack?"_

 _"Babe!" The redhead removed herself from Beca, shaking her head in disbelief. "You were the one who suggested that. We abstain till the wedding. You said something about our emotional reunification."_

 _"What the fuck is an emotional reunification? I said that? Wait was I sober when I said that, or conscious at least? 'Cause I don't remember saying that…"_

 _Chloe only rolled her eyes at the brunette's innocent play._

 _"Ugh, why did I even suggest that? Can we take one night off, at least? Just one night...fuck." Beca mumbled, burrowing her face into their comforter. "That's so stupid 'cause we weren't even doing that when we first got married. " Chloe giggled settling herself over her wife's butt before mumbling something like 'I know'. She started running her hands to her back, applying slight pressure. "I'm such a bonehea_ _—_ _Chlo..."_

 _"Figured we could use my hands in a different way…Shirt off please."_

 _"I would babe. But you're sitting on my ass." The brunette chuckled while the redhead lifted herself up for a second while she squirmed to get her shirt off. She rested her head over her arms and closed her eyes, feeling Chloe's warm hands soothing her back, pleasuring her in a different way.  
_

 _It was silent for a long time. It was just Beca enjoying the sensation of Chloe rubbing her back, the relaxation that nobody else could bring her._

 _"Wait, babe. I have to ask you something." Chloe stated, breaking the silence._

 _"Chlo, we've already talked about this. We can't get a dog. They're vicious no matter what size, they bark in the middle of the night for whatever reason, and Lucy is afraid."_

 _"Okay, first of all dogs are literally the best creatures on this planet, and second Lucy is not afraid. You are..."_

 _Beca laughed, her arms hitting the pillows at her wife's statement. "For the last time, I only ran because I saw he was running towards us and I had to protect our three-year-old daughter. She was basically giggling and meeting the ferocious creature halfway thinking it was Snoopy. If I hadn't picked her up and ran, the thing would've eaten her and of course I will never hear the end of it and I would just wish you would've just killed me for letting our child get eaten. I hate Jesse and Aubrey's dog, ugh."_

 _"That's not true at all. I like Thunder, he's such a sweet dog. And Luce likes him too. St. Bernards are the sweet type. Anyway, that's not my question! You didn't even let me finish..."_

 _There was another laugh from the brunette again. "Okay, baby."_

 _"Are you ready to listen? You never listen to me...Are you ready?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm listening. Oh my god..."_

 _"Since we're getting married again, I'm just confused. What will we use as our anniversary date?"_

 _"Holy fuck, I did not think of that."_

 _Then Chloe's mouth opened. "Does this mean we get two anniversaries?" The redhead exclaimed and then did some sort of victory dance bouncing herself up and down the brunette's butt._

 _"Hey, fuck_ _—ow! What do you think of my ass Chlo, a fucking trampoline park?_ _Dude, we'll still use the first one. We can't say two numbers when we're asked how long are we married..."_

 _"Right, okay. Makes sense..." The redhead admitted. And although celebrating two times a year would be perfect, the brunette has a point. "But we'll still celebrate that date right?"_

 _"Hmmmmmm..."_

 _"Right?" She pressed her hands harder over the brunette's shoulder making her wife's face scrunched up._

 _"Ow, ow! Jesus. Okay! Okay! Fuck, that hurts..."_

 _"Yay!" Beca only ducked her head down, laughing softly. Chloe noticed this immediately and asked, "What's on your mind, my baby?"_

 _"I'm worried about Adam…"_

 _Chloe smiled, pushing her love's hair to the side. She liked this, Beca talking. She enjoys the calm that her wife's voice brings, humming back as a response._

 _"I mean, he's a grown ass man. But, still. And I can tell he's just holding it back. He cares about Dad. I can just sense it. Maybe he's just scared. Scared to show it and thinks he's betraying mom for crying…" And although Chloe just mutters short responses or just hums, it was enough for Beca. It's perfect actually. She just needs her to listen, and Chloe knows that. "I think I'm just going to let him be though. I won't push it until he comes to me…I feel like it's the right thing to do. Am I being a horrible sister by doing this Chlo?"_

 _And now that Beca asked, it's time for Chloe to speak. "I agree with you a hundred percent, Becs. You two are so much alike. And I think you would've handled it exactly like this if you were him…He'll talk when he's ready." She said squeezing the brunette's shoulders, applying pressure to her thumbs in between her shoulder blades._

 _Beca moans at the sensation, tilting her head backwards. "Ugh, Chlo...You're hands are so fucking talented. We should think about insuring them…along with those eyes."_

 _Chloe chuckled running her thumbs through the brunette's spine before pushing her palms up her shoulder blades again. "How 'bout you, Becs?"_

 _The brunette didn't answer for a while. She just rested her head over her arms, which Chloe understands. She patiently waited until her wife is ready to talk about it. "It's okay…I mean, it's sad that he's gone. And although we aren't that close anymore he's still my dad. But I guess, it's okay."_

 _"It's okay to feel sad, babe." The redhead planted a soft kiss on her wife's shoulder. "Take your time. We're not rushing into anything." The redhead suggested on postponing the wedding for three more months but Beca was it was no need. "We understand, and we're here for you."_

 _"I know, I can feel that." The brunette smiled against her arm. "That's why I'm not worried. I know I have you, Lucy and Dylan. But I just…I don't know, I have this weight on my chest that just makes me sad. And I know you guys are being so patient and understanding and really trying to make me happy, but sometimes I just need to lie down and think for myself, you know? And I'm scared that maybe you think you're not doing enough or I'm pushing you away again…"_

 _"No Becs."_

 _"Please don't think that. I'm so thankful for who you've been through all this…" The brunette's voice echoed from her head's position._

 _Chloe adjusted herself and scooted upwards, her warm hands finding its way through the brunette's arm. She was hugging Beca from behind and it's exactly what the brunette needs right now—sharing this peaceful, comforting silence with her wife. They stayed like that for a while, until the redhead planted another soft kiss on Beca's shoulder saying, "I won't, I promise. Take your time, take my time…take all the time that you need, babe."_

 _Turning her head around partially, she smiled at Chloe. "Dude, have I told you how much I love you today?" Chloe cupped the brunette's jaw, bringing their faces together until their lips are just millimeters apart. "How in love I am with you… how crazy I am about you, just how great you are."_

 _"You just did." Those words left Chloe's lips lazily as she closed the gap in between them completely._

 _Beca's tongue knocked on Chloe's closed lips, and the redhead immediately pulled away, earning a really annoyed whine for the brunette. "Why?"_

 _Chloe looked flustered, scrambling around the room to find something to do, keep herself busy and distracted. Beca noticed this and without anything, she laughed figuring out this whole situation._

 _"This position turning you on, Chlo?" The brunette teased, making sure she bucked her ass up while she got up, reaching for her shirt that's resting on their floor. "You like taking me from behind, huh. I'll make sure to put it on the to-do list for our honeymoon."_

 _Chloe chuckled, putting one hand over her forehead as she picked up whatever thing her hands could reach on their floor while shaking her head. "This is so unfair…" She muttered. "This is so unfair." She repeated, louder this time before storming into the bathroom._

 _That left the smug brunette sniggering as she buries her head into the pillows. She loved frustrated Chloe so much._

"So you know I'm not really religious." She said after smiling to the memory she just had. "But…Are there…are there windows in heaven? If there are, if you could see me now…I think—no—I hope you'll be proud of where I am right, who I've become—you and mom. I'm letting myself off of the things that hurt us, dad. Everything. I never got to say it but, I forgive you. I'm forgiving you at the same time I'm letting myself love Chloe with all that I am _—all three hundred percent of me._ No more fears, no more insecurities. Thank you for being my dad, Dad. You're home now."

The brunette stood up, kissing the tip of her fingers before feeling the cold hard cement of the tomb stone as her fingertips brushed it. She started walking away, slowly at first. She took one glance over the grave, mouthing an _I love you_ in that direction before finally getting inside her car.

 **xCBx**

We're always taught that a home is different from a house. And while that is true, the word home is also a shape-shifter, an identity thief. It can take after so many different personas—it can be a place, a thing, or a person. A home is also a feeling—safety, comfort, warmth. It is that feeling where you feel a pair of warm arms surround you, wraps you up, making you feel like you're the only real thing in the world after an exhausting day of work or just dealing with negativity of the outside world.

The world has become so full of evil people, people who take, people who corrupt—people who don't care at all. Bad things, very bad things happen every day. It's all very tiring and draining for Beca. And while she thinks about that, she can't help but feel scared and anxious. But then she remembers, she will always have a home—with Chloe and their small family. Their family may be small and imperfect and she knows it wasn't something they hoped it would be, or thought it would be at first, but it was theirs.

And because of that—because of the negativity, it almost inevitable for one to not lose their way. And they did for a while, but they found their way back. So right now, as Beca pulled over their garage feeling that safety, comfort, and warmth emanating from their house, she can't stop her heart from aching at how good their life's turned out.

She held the door to their kitchen, grazing her fingers over the metal knob for a while, taking one long breath with her eyes closed. She can hear the girls' giggles, she can hear the sound of Chloe cooking in the kitchen, and she can her heart. _I made it,_ she thought.

"Mama!" The door swung open, revealing two girls covered in paint.

"Whoa!" The brunette exclaimed, managing to stop the tears from falling. "How'd you guys know I was here?"

"We heard your car."

"Car, Mama!" Dylan said jumping up and down, begging to be picked up. Beca laughed, swooping the toddler in her arms before planting a firm kiss on her cheeks.

"Dylan, yuckie. You have paint in your face!" Beca tried wiping the dried paint off the toddlers face, and then planted a kiss on Lucy's head. "What are you guys painting?"

The three proceeded inside while the toddler squirmed to get out of her Mama's arms to continue painting. Beca walked inside the kitchen, taking sight of a huge postcard on their living room over a much bigger plastic to keep the girls from getting paint on the floor. Then she turned her attention to the redhead busy cooking on the stove, not hesitating to walk behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hi, honey…" Chloe greeted, soothing the brunette's left cheek.

She turned the redhead around placing one soft kiss on her lips. Chloe smiled, dropping whatever it is that she's holding so her hands could find its usual spot on the brunette's neck.

"You're home." She said.

"I am."

 ** _xCBx_**

 ** _the epilogue should be up soon dearests, luv luv luv_**


	16. Their Happily Ever After version 2point0

_**Epilogue (part 1? if u guys want?)**_

 _ **So yeah here it is. It's so mushy especially the vows part i almost choked on my own tears. I still think my writing sux but I promised u guys and u guys are the best so how can i ever resist that.**_

 _ **Sorry it took so long. Thank u for waiting. I've been so busy. I'm starting to feel better now. I didnt have that much time to proofread this so im sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **xCBx**_

There was the loud boom of music coming from the speakers. And then there was the noise of the people talking and out of all these random faces Beca could only see one. She's seated at the end of their long table right across from her talking to Jessica about something, something that she loves possibly because there is the usual sparkle in her eyes.

She was staring so intently and she was wondering whether the intensity of her stare is enough for Chloe to know that she was missing her. It was just exactly twenty-three minutes since the redhead left the seat beside her and switched seats with Ashley. _But who the fuck is counting? Right, Beca was._

It was when Chloe was sipping her wine that she noticed Beca looking at her, sending her a flirty wink right away. This made the brunette's stomach boil.

"Stop eye-raping, ginger." The Australian commented.

With one eye roll she went back to staring at Chloe. She looked so fucking stunning in that tight navy blue dress.

"Hey, Chloe! 'Babe' is missing you. If you would come back here and appease your lady it would be great. She's drooling all over my salad." Fat Amy called, holding both hands to her mouth. "Also, she told me the wife switch isn't making her happy. No offense to you Ashley. No offense."

The redhead heard it and laughed, excusing herself to Jessica first and then plopped down on her seat next to the brunette. She gave Beca a kiss on the cheek and then took out her phone from her purse, groaning when she saw the text.

"What's the matter?"

"We are still having trouble for the entrées for tomorrow. Ugh." She said while fiddling with her phone.

With a smug look on her face, the brunette said, "I don't know about you guys but I know exactly what I'm going to eat at the reception." And then proceeded to waggle her eyebrows. There was a series of chokes and laughs and a victory smirk across the brunette's face.

"Nice!" Stacie called from the end of the table. Aubrey's still giving her weird looks so yeah, everything's okay and back to normal.

"Very funny.

"Oh you love me."

"Of course I do."

"And you'll love me even more when you find out where I'm taking you on our honeymoon." She winked and the squeal that was heard after that was earsplitting.

The next thing she knows she's being dragged to the nearest comfort room, her wrists pinned like she was being held hostage by the most beautiful abductor. But of course only took her a short period of time to give in. _It was worth it_ , she thought.

 **xCBx**

 _Okay, okay. I'm doing this. Breathe. You've done this before. It's cool. It's cool._

"Mama, you look like a princess." Beca turned around from her place in front of the huge mirror to face her two girls held by Jesse.

"Yeah, Becs. You…you look like a princess." Jesse added.

Just the sight of Lucy and Dylan in their flower girl dresses is enough to send emotional shockwaves to Beca's whole being, making her eyes water. They look so cute in their matching pastel pink and blue dresses, their flowers gracefully perched on their foreheads.

"Hey now, we're gonna have to redo your make up if you don't stop, girl." Stacie pressed a soft fabric on the shorter brunette's face and giving Beca's dress one last check before hugging her.

Her dress was simple. Stacie managed to get to LA earlier than the others to help her get it and both agreed to get this floor-length, strapless, fishtail dress that is low cut on the back and had a lacy sort of design on just the right places. Not too girly-girl, just enough for Beca.

"We have a special delivery for you Becs, from one Mrs. Chloe Mitchell." Jesse interrupted, straightening his tie and motioning to Dylan waving an envelope and Lucy holding a small rectangular box on her hand.

Beca walked to them taking the toddler from her uncle and sat Dylan on her lap while Lucy stood in front of her. "What's this, baby?"

"It's from Mommy." Lucy answered, giving her Mama a toothy grin all while playing with her dress swaying it from side to side.

Beca took the envelope from the tiny redhead on her lap first, opening it revealing a small card with Chloe's handwriting on it. Then she opened the box and saw a gold necklace with a small eighth note as a pendant. It was so beautiful Beca's heart almost exploded.

"Wow." Is all the brunette could muster and so she went back to the card, reading it out loud.

 _My love,_

 _I cannot believe we're doing this again. In just a few minutes, we're going to say 'I do' again in front of everyone. I cannot wait to be your two-time wife, and to see you in your wedding dress. This is our forever version 2.0. I love you so much._

 _Chloe_

By the time she got to the signature, tears are already forming again in her eyes. A bunch of 'Awwwwws' were heard while Beca hugged her two girls tight.

"Dude, we're totally gonna have to redo your make-up." The leggy brunette said.

And then the tent door opened again, revealing a tall, pale guy in a tux.

"Bec." It was Adam. "Wow…uh, you look so beautiful. It's time."

The brunette stood up and wrapped her arms around her younger brother.

"Mom and Dad would've been so proud." He whispered. "And I'm proud of you too. I uh…I love you."

Beca buried her cheeks on her brother's shoulder, until she gave it a light slap muttering something along the lines of 'Stop, you cheeseball!"

"Thank you for standing with me today." She turned around, facing her 'I Do Crew' as she and Chloe would like to call them. Her bridal brigade includes Stacie, Emily, Fat Amy, Jesse and Adam, while Chloe has Aubrey, CR, Lily, Ashley and Jessica, Flo and her assistant Lina. "You're all here for a reason. You're all here because you guys are close to my heart. So thank you."

"Let's get you married, short shank!" Fat Amy exclaimed, followed by the cheers of the few people around the tent.

They all made their way outside and took a few photos, before they hugged the nervous brunette and took their places.

Beca's fingers where tangling again underneath the bouquet of flowers that she was holding. Then Adam stood beside her. She clutched his arm tightly, but the boy wrapped his arms around her older sister's back in an attempt to soothe her nerves.

"Ready?"

The brunette nodded. "I don't know if I can walk down that aisle without busting into tears again."

"I'll be here." The boy assured her. "Come on."

Adam led her to the gazebo to wait until it's time to begin. Beca can see the garden lined with row after row of white wooden chairs. Each one with a satin cross bow on the back and flowers to add to the design. The aroma of peaches and roses filled the air and bouquets of pastel pink and blue flowers are lining the red fabric runner on the center aisle. There is huge wooden sign with the letters C&B written in white cursive.

"You have to close your eyes now. No peaking. Chloe will join you soon, so do not ruin the surprise." Adam gave her a light squeeze and she did exactly what he told him. She closed her eyes and waited, her heart banging inside her chest at the thought of being around the redhead.

She waited patiently. It's been minutes now, but she still waited.

Then there was the sound of heels clinking and it was accompanied by another footstep, probably John's. And Beca thought she was having a seizure. She felt her lips smile involuntarily, she can smell Chloe already. That's how wild her Chloe senses are.

"Hi Beca." She heard a man's voice. "I'm trusting you with my daughter."

Chloe sniffed a laugh, but Beca's eyes remained shut.

Then she felt warm hands on hers and Chloe's back pressed against her body. Their fingers were intertwined and she can hear Chloe's whimpers clearly.

"Hi Chlo." She began. "I don't know what or who to thank for this opportunity, so to you whoever, whatever you are, thank you for giving me this. I'm so thankful that this is my life. And thank you for making me realize how important this is when you took it away from me momentarily. But never again. Never again."

They spent the next few seconds like that, with Chloe tracing patterns on her backhand with her thumb, and humming softly. Until they heard the music start and Beca felt Adam's arms on her again.

"It's time."

She let go of Chloe's hands then thinking it would be the last time that she's going to be doing so for the rest of the night. When Adam told her it's okay to open up her eyes, she did so and was met by the view of her two girls walking down the aisle side by side as she and Adam entered the venue. Her heart ached at how beautiful it was. She picked the flowers herself and can't help but feel the sense of pride wash over her as she looked at them.

Unlike their first wedding where Chloe was the one who's more involve, in this one she took her time to discuss with the wedding planner every detail, running errands herself when the planner couldn't.

She just hopes Chloe would like it.

There are a lot of people here. Some of her employees and her tour crew, Chloe's _famous_ _work friends_ and Chloe's _non famous_ friends, the whole Beale clan is here too including Adam's new girlfriend. It's not as celebrity infested as their first wedding but there are some known people here too, like Ellen who has a smirk bigger than her face and her wife Portia, Chloe's director Kevin, Sophia Bush, and the three Emmas.

But she can't focus on that right now. She has to focus on walking down the end of that aisle without tripping on her dress and bursting into tears.

She took a deep breath seeing their 'I Do Crew' walk down the aisle. Jesse and Aubrey were the first ones to go and then followed by Stacie and Emily and then the rest of the Bellas went by twos.

The tune of the orchestra changed to their first wedding song as she stepped on the carpet with Adam and Beca knew she was that easy. Her eyes are pooling with tears again!

She was the first one to walk the aisle, of course.

After what seems like a hundred steps, she reached the front. Adam stayed with her, running his hands over her older sister's hand on his arm while they waited for Chloe to come. Beca kept on inhaling through her nose and blowing air with her mouth.

Then the music changed again. It changed into a much slower pace, a much sweeter tune. All the people turned toward the entrance again and Beca gasped realizing it was time. She was so entranced with her thoughts she didn't even realize her Chloe was about to appear. And now the brunette turned her head and saw the most beautiful person in the planet with her hand clutching her father's arm.

Chloe looked amazing…no amazing isn't even the appropriate word to describe just how breathtaking she looked. Then pale blue eyes met hers, and Beca saw the exact same look that she was giving the redhead.

They almost matched gowns, but Chloe's had a lacy sleeve that ran just below her shoulders exposing the redhead's collarbones. Her entire back is exposed too, up to the cute little dimples at the bottom of her spine that Beca absolutely adores. _My God, she looked sexy too._

The waterworks are involuntary know. She tried to suppress it, but she couldn't. She thought she looked weirder when she's trying to stop the tears instead of just letting them fall.

Chloe and her dad made their way toward her and Adam and her smile got bigger with each step.

"Damn." Was all Beca could get out in a whisper and Chloe giggled while John smiled at them.

"You're pretty 'damn' too yourself." She smiled back.

The redhead gave his father one last hug. John brushed the tears on her daughter's face and looked at Beca mouthing the words 'I trust you' to her. The brunette also hugged him and thanked him for everything that they've done for Chloe and the girls.

Once everyone was back on their seats and it was just the two girls in front, the minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in the bond of matrimony. Today, Chloe and Beca will claim their love to the world, for uh…the second time…" The minister smiled. "with these words. Chloe?"

Chloe reached for Beca's hands, running the thumbs over the skin there. She looked straight into the brunette's eyes and then Aubrey gave her a card that contains her vows. She sniffed again, trying to compose herself.

"Beca…" She began. And Beca could swear her heart jumped out of her chest just by Chloe saying her name like that. "Seven years ago, we stood in front of everyone and I told you how much I love you, and how I'm always, always gonna be here for you. Some people would call us crazy for getting married at that time."

Beca chuckled remembering how rushed the wedding was.

"But I believe that nothing's an accident and we're here for a reason." The redhead continued. "And that reason is to say it again. To say it to you not just today but over and over again, every day for the rest of our lives. To say it even if you can no longer hear me. To say it even if you can no longer recognize me…to say it to you when you are happy and to say it to you when you're at your worst. _To say it even if it hurts._ "

The brunette is full on sobbing now, like full on ugly cry. She's just thankful of their expensive indestructible make up.

"…to say it first thing in the morning and for it to be the last thing that you hear before we go to sleep. And here it is, I love you, Beca Mitchell. I love you…You gave me so much. You gave me a life full of adventure, and a home to call my own. You gave me…" Her voice cracked in the most beautiful way possible. "You gave me the most precious gift nobody could ever give me, and that is…that is Lucy and Dylan. And I promise to love and honor that every day for the rest our lives. I promise to try to make you as happy as you make me. I promise to make our home filled with love, music and laughter because I know how much you hate it when it's quiet. I promise to get you your preferred brand of toilet paper and…"

The sound of silent laughter filled the whole venue. And Beca doesn't wanna do anything but kiss the woman in front of her and tell the world just how much she loves her.

"And I promise to listen to you…always."

Beca closed her eyes and squeezed Chloe's hands all while smiling to herself. _It's not possible, is it? To love someone so intensely like this. Right?_

"You are sunrise, my love. You are _my_ sunrise. But you're also thunder and storm. But I'd pick your storm over anyone's sunshine any day, if it means I get to be with you, the person who I'm most thankful for, my best friend, my love, my everything."

It was safe to say that badass Beca Mitchell was swept off her feet, speechless.

"Beca." The minister cued.

"Wow." Beca chuckled. "You set the bar really high, Chlo."

Jesse handed her own card and her hands shake as she held it in front of her.

"I know I'm not exactly the greatest with words, but this is all straight from the heart." She lets out another shaky laugh and Chloe smiled at her. "The world is mean. And it's not all rainbows and butterflies either. It is mean, and it's scary how people can hurt you and destroy you in so many ways. And for so long that's how I remembered it. But then you came along." She glanced up looking Chloe in the eyes. She poured her heart and soul into these vows and she's glad Chloe is taken away by her words.

"And God, you came like a hurricane, destroying all the walls that I built around me. I've always thought those walls would keep me safe. But I was wrong, because…because there is no safer place than your arms. And I didn't make it easy for you too…" It was Chloe's turn to chuckle.

But the brunette continued.

"So I can't help but wonder why. Why me? For almost ten years you fought for your position in my life. And there are times when I would see you get tired. But I wouldn't change anything, Chlo. It led us here, to this moment."

She looked up again, longer this time. She saw Chloe's tears and couldn't help herself but to brush them away with the pad of her thumb. She hears quiet sobs from the audience, but couldn't bring it to herself to care. It was just her and her Chloe right there.

"I love you Chloe. I love everything about you, everything I know about you, and everything I don't know and will know. I vow to love you in all of your forms, happy Chloe, sad Chloe and sarcastic Chloe. We've been through so much together. And despite how confused and broken and lost I might have gotten, there's always that one thing that glues me back together, you."

The brunette took another shaky breath, and then put her card down.

"Right now, looking at you I see the many years that we've been together. I see how you've grown more and more beautiful each day. And my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now. We are titanium, baby."

The two exchange looks while their fingers interlocked.

And then the minister spoke again.

"Chloe and Beca, you came here today to exchange these vows. Chloe, do you take Beca…"

"I do! Oh my god, I do." The redhead exclaimed not even waiting for the minister to finish, earning a laugh from the man while audience cheered.

"And Beca, do you take Chloe to be your…"

"I do." The brunette said flashing him a sheepish grin.

"Well in that case, by the power vested in me, I am honored to pronounce you wife and wife, partners for life." He gave them a wink. "You may seal your vows with a kiss."

Beca sighed in relief. "Finally."

Chloe's arms slid around her waist, and Beca's hand found the redhead's cheeks.

The kiss was better than any other kiss they've shared. Maybe there was something about starting over again.

 _Their happily ever after version 2.0_

 **xCBx**

She's not certain she can pinpoint the exact moment when things started to be better. Maybe it was the way Beca was looking at her on their second first date, the way her fingers soothed the skin on the back of her hand, or maybe it was their unexpected mind blowing kiss cam moment. Something about that picnic date that made her feel the same safe feeling, the same trust, like there was nothing in the world more important to the brunette than winning her back. It all seemed so fast.

The redhead smiled as she watches her love dancing with their girls on the dance floor. They were holding hands and spinning around. Dylan looks so happy, and so does Lucy. Beca gave her a wink before she looked down on the brand new ring on her finger. The brunette insisted on getting them new ones, titanium ones. She wanted to convince her that they didn't need it 'cause the old ones are fine, but Beca is persistent.

Chloe takes a look around. Everyone looks so happy, especially her brother-in-law, who's dancing with his new girlfriend, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the people around them. Stacie, who is wearing her dress slightly shorter than the other bridesmaids, is swarmed by what seems like five men. Then there's Aubrey pacing around with her phone on her ear trying to get to the head of the security every thirty minutes to keep paparazzi away. Jesse would try and distract her but it's no use, Chloe just lets it. It's just Aubrey being Aubrey.

Then there was Beca. Her Beca.

Her Beca who just hand signaled the band and gave the two girls to Emily and Benji.

She made her way to the redhead and took her hand, dragging her to the dance floor.

"I've been working on my moves, Mrs. Mitchell." She stated, putting both Chloe's arms over her shoulder and wrapping her own around Chloe's waist.

"I can see. You managed to satisfy the bear and the pickle."

The music started playing again in the form of an acoustic guitar. Beca had a huge smirk spread across her face as she turned the redhead around, resting her chin on her bare shoulders.

 **I found a love for me**

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, squeezing the brunette's arm around her waist. "Becs!"

"Remember, you're mine Chloe Mitchell." Beca answered, placing gentle kisses on Chloe's shoulder. Slowly, she started swaying their hips and Chloe's fingers entwined with hers.

 **Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**

Beca turned her around, her forehead instinctively pressed against hers and her arms wrapping around the brunette's neck.

 **Not knowing what it was**

She opened her eyes, and Beca mouthed the next line to her.

 **I will not give you up this time**

She responded by shaking her head and laughing, her head falling on the brunette's shoulders. And then she whispered in her ear. "Never?"

"Never." Beca shook her head, placing a small kiss on the tip of her wife's nose.

 **But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine**

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look _perfect_ tonight**

 _Perfect. Their moment was perfect._ Nothing compares to the feeling of having someone who loves you and loves you back, knowing you'll have that person with you forever. It is indescribable how Beca could make her feel like that. Right now she understood it much better. And Beca was right, it only made them stronger.

Their much more transparent this time, and she can see through the love her life like glass. And as she looked at her right now, all she can see is the love the brunette has for her. A love that's willing to go further.

 **Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, and now is someday, I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own**

With her head buried on her wife's neck, Chloe looked at the two girls who are watching them in awe. Dylan wasn't being difficult tonight. Although she doesn't like other people, she seem to be at ease with their friends. And Lucy…Lucy used to be so shy around them but right now, she's just having fun on Emily's lap.

Chloe felt the brunette's hands on her own, and she pulled back briefly, She twirled the redhead around, and Chloe let's out a laugh as her hair entangles with the brunette's fingers. Beca muttered an apology and struggled to fix her wife's hair. _It was an absolute fail. But not for Chloe. No, not even close._

 **We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time**

Beca kept on singing the lyrics directly to Chloe and she feels like she's going to combust. She destroyed badass Beca Mitchell completely and turned her into an absolute cornball and she's not even sorry about it.

 **Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes**

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**

"Thank you, Beca." She mumbled on the brunette's neck, her tone more serious than before. She heard Beca hummed in response. "Thank you." She repeated much louder.

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**

"Why are you thanking me?" Beca pulled back to meet her eyes. "I should be the one thanking you." She winked.

 **I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person**

"No, thank you for this. Thank you for loving me. Thank you, just…thank you." She said.

"I love you, Chlo."

 **And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight**

"I love you."

 **xCBx**

 _ **So thats that. It's kind of a cliff hanger huhh? ;) the song is Perfect by the one and only Ed Sheeran. The song never fails to make me smile. Reminds me so much of bechloe**_


	17. The Honeymoon

_**Heyo! This took soooooooooo long and im still not satisfied with it. I'm excited for you to have it nonetheless. It took me weeks to write bcos im tryna find the lost fluff in me. But anywho it's here. It's so long. And there is a bonus SMUT to reward you guys for waiting so long. And again, I can't really tell if it's any good. But yeah.. Thank you for waiting. Enjoy.**_

 _ **xCBx**_

"You're really not gonna tell me, are you?" Beca's arm was being squeezed mercilessly, making her hiss because of the pain. "Tell me, please?" Chloe whined tugging on the said arm harshly.

"Jesus Christ, Chloe. Stop making me a stress ball." The brunette protested swatting her arm away from her wife, and scooting as far away from her as possible as they sat at the back of the car. Both women are out of their wedding clothes and are headed to the airport to leave for their honeymoon and Beca is refusing to get Chloe know the details. "You're not getting anything, plus I'm liking this idea that you're kind of my hostage. And what part of a 'surprise' don't you get? It's a surprise!" The brunette emphasized each word of the last line with her hands. "You're making me sorry I married you again." She folded her arms and looked at Chloe to make sure she's taking it as a joke before she looked out the window with a fake pout.

Chloe mocked-gasped. "Rude."

"Look at my arms! I'm going to have bruises soon."

Chloe snorted a laugh at her wife's overdramaticness. "You don't seem to complain about bruises before. Actually, you love it when I mark you…" Chloe purposely lowered her voice in a volume that made Beca's insides squirm, reaching out to tug the brunette closer to her. "I'm sorry I can't help it baby, you're just so soft."

"No, get off me. Sometimes I still wonder why I married you, you're so fucking clingy." Beca whined trying to fight Chloe's arms wrapping around her.

"Uhh, maybe because I'm a goddess in the bedroom?"

"Oh my god." The brunette let out a very embarrassed laugh, shooting a worried look on the rear mirror to check on the driver's expression. Thankfully, he's not paying any attention to the commotion at the back of the car and has his eyes focused on the road.

The redhead then placed her hand on the brunette's cheek, desperately reaching for her to capture her lips in a kiss but Beca keeps on moving away. She honestly _loves_ clingy Chloe. She lives for clingy Chloe. And she loves it when she gets the redhead frustrated like this whenever she feels playful around her.

"Okay, you know what? You're right. Why don't we just turn around now?" Chloe leaned in front, tapping the driver on his shoulders. "Excuse me…can you please turn the car arou—mmph?" But before the redhead could finish what she was saying, she felt her wife's hands on her mouth as Beca tugged her back, lightly slamming her head on the backrest.

The brunette kept her hand firmly pressed on the redhead's mouth while she kept her voice down as she spoke, "You are such a naughty little girl." She can feel Chloe fidget underneath her, and based on the look on her eyes, she can also tell that this is turning her on. So Beca kept the aura around. She knows how Chloe loves dominant Beca. "Do you wanna get punished?"

The redhead shook her head briefly, before she poked her tongue out, licking her wife's fingers that is firmly pressed against her lip. It cause Beca to put her hand away, wiping it on the material of her black jeans.

"Ew! That is so gross. Chloe…"

"There you go again. Why don't I hear this whenever I'm going down on you?"

Beca's ears were now red, and she swore that if it's possible to explode and evaporate into thin air, she wouldn't mind.

"Say that word again and my tongue is not coming anywhere near you for, I don't know, the next couple of weeks."

"Oh please, your self-restraint is not much better than mine, which is I don't know, close to zero?" As much as the brunette loves the challenge, she always seem to be losing before the game could even start when sex with Chloe is at stake.

"Oh you wanna watch me?"

She'd already gone months without sex with her wife, and she feels like she's gonna combust if she doesn't have sex with her any time soon. It was the darkest times of Beca Mitchell's life. And she vowed never to go back in that dark place again. Not to mention her stupid suggestion of 'abstaining before the wedding', which okay is not all too bad. However she needs to get some action soon, otherwise she'll be a goner.

Chloe saw her wife widen her eyes, probably weighing out her options if she wanted to continue this little hard to get play that they have going on. And the redhead could already sense her victory with the way Beca was biting her lip.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought, two-time wife." A victorious smirk spread across her face, adjusting her position and holding her head high as she diverted her attention to the window.

"For the last time, Chloe. Listen to me. Just because we got married again, you're allowed to add the words 'two-time' into everything that we do. It's good when I called it. But it becomes exhausting and lame as time went by."

Beca, deciding she's done teasing her wife, scooted closer to her and planted soft kisses on her shoulder. She loves how they could transition into being playful into being loving so quick like that. It was something that she secretly adores, just how comfortable they are with each other. And there was the sense of relief to think about how everything between her and Chloe were already back to normal. She can exchange witty banters with her, flirt with her, and she gets to sleep beside Chloe and hold her at night without a solid wall in between them.

"What are you thinking about?" She wasn't worried reading the redhead's expression. She didn't look sad, or disappointed or offended at any point, but she just suddenly turned quiet. And Beca wonders what's going through her wife's head. "Babe."

Chloe turned her head towards her wife, and Beca looked up so that their faces were inches apart. She wore a very calm expression, as if she was thinking something deep. Beca leaned forward, deciding now isn't the right time to drown in that again, playing feather kisses on her wife's lips as she called her name. And then she smiled at the brunette, and lets out a small snort. "Ed Sheeran."

It was enough for the brunette to scoot away again, doing a very dramatic eye roll before she folded her arms.

"Babe, he was so charming. Did you see him? I'm definitely not changing my lockscreen for the next, I don't know, two years? I mean, damn…that boy could sing."

"I knew it was a mistake inviting him to the wedding." The brunette pouted.

Chloe laughed, closing the gap that the brunette just provided. She snaked one arm around her and started peppering her neck with kisses. "But did you see my wife though? Smokin' hot. It was so hard not to pull her into a bathroom stall and have slutty wedding sex." There was that seductive tone again.

"Then why didn't you?" The brunette asked in a very stern tone.

"See I was saving it for the honeymoon, all the sexual tension. I want to make her scream for my name as she comes over and over and over for me." The redhead proceeded to nibble on the brunette's earlobe sending shockwaves of arousal over to Beca's body as she tried to swallow to flush all of it down. Fuck, she's not gonna last much longer if Chloe keeps this up. The five-hour flight is gonna be pure torture.

"Babe…" It came out as half a whine and half a moan and Beca wasn't sure just how she was able to emit a sound like that.

Then Chloe did something that nearly made Beca come. She laughed seductively right in her fucking ear, and all Beca could do was tilt her head as a response. Chloe then replaced her teeth with her tongue, licking the portion that she just had in between her teeth. She squirmed purposely rubbing her torso on the car seat as the pressure pooling in between her legs intensified.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna end up fucking you right here, right now." It come out as a gasp, a desperate plea for Chloe to just stop before they embarrass themselves and have sex in front of the driver. But then again, her hands are inching higher and higher up the redhead's black halter dress already. "Do you have any idea how painful this is…"

The redhead leaned back, giggling at the power that she has on her wife. Sexually frustrated Beca is so cute.

"You love me." She reminded.

"And sometimes, I feel like that's being exploited." Beca stated in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Oh stop it." The redhead ran her fingertips over the brunette's jacket sleeve before she intertwined their fingers. "You're really not gonna tell me where we're going?" she then rested her head on her wife's shoulder and started tracing patterns on the back of her hand with her thumb.

"No."

"Okay." Chloe didn't push anymore and they stayed like that for a few more minutes. Both of their eyes fluttered shut because of exhaustion, and no doubt their day was a bit tiring, but they wouldn't change a thing. This day is definitely going down on the list of their favorite days.

"Stop." Beca muttered.

"Stop what?"

"Worrying. I know you're worrying about the kids. The crease on your forehead, I can feel it twitching."

Chloe pulled away from the brunette and surprised to see that she has her eyes closed, she asked, "You don't even open your eyes, how did you know I'm worrying?"

"You think I need to open my eyes to know what you're feeling?" Beca cracked an eyelid open with a smug look on her face. She sighed running a comforting hand on the redhead's back. "Don't worry about them. They're perfectly safe in the hands of my brother and your cousin. And Anne said she would check up on them every day so…stop worrying if you don't want wrinkles on that cute little forehead of yours."

"You always say that, plus I'm not worried." And Beca gave her a look that had her telling the truth. "Okay, I'm a little bit worried. But just 'cause I'm going to miss them. I'm sorry. I know I promised not to pull the obsessive parent card on our honeymoon but I just can't help it. When I left them with you for months, I feel fine because one of us is with them, but now we're both away…I don't know. What if something happens? Beca, I cant…"

"Stop. Nothing's going to happen. Calm down." Beca laughed, fishing for her phone in her pocket. "Just whenever you're missing them, look at this." The brunette showed Chloe a photo of the two kids devouring a plate of the cake, with icing scattered on their faces. "Look at these rascals."

That earned a slightly hard slap on the brunette's thighs. "Those are your kids, Mitchell! Not mine."

"It's definitely going on my Instagram." Beca proudly announced. "I'm so happy they're happy."

Chloe's heart smiled at the thought. This is the mom in Beca Mitchell that she believed was there ever since the beginning, ever since that night of their first anniversary. She knew Beca was destined to be a mom, the best kind as a matter of fact.

"Look at you. You're doing so well, Babe. I still remember you calling, panicking whenever Dylan would throw a tantrum. And now you're the expert at pacifying the firecracker. I can't even get her to listen to me anymore." Chloe said, remembering the incident that happened the other day when they were grocery shopping and Beca had to put Dylan on her shoulders the whole time just to entertain her. It gave the brunette a sore shoulder which okay, was also her gain because she had an excuse for Chloe to touch her and 'make it better' in the form of a back rub.

"Well what can I say, I'm good."

"And that you are." Chloe leaned in, landing their lips together. She loved cocky and confident Beca. It's sexy as fuck. She maneuvered her fingers under the white shirt that Beca was wearing. And she smiled into the kiss knowing that she's the only person allowed to touch Beca Mitchell like this, the only person allowed to trace patterns on her soft skin and feel her warmth. She maybe big shot Beca Mitchell and a lot of people admire her and practically drool over her but she's the only one who gets to see who she really is.

Chloe pulled away noticing that it was getting brighter and realized they are already at the airport. She looked outside the window and saw a small private plane waiting for them.

"Bec!"

The brunette smiled at her wife's excitement. Chloe was practically jumping up and down and squeezing her and she couldn't help but dive in for another peck on the redhead's lips.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome."

The door was opened for them and as they got out, Chloe could only throw her arms around her wife's neck as she smother the brunette with more kisses. After their moment, they shook the hands of the team that's taking them to god-knows-where, as the redhead would like to call it, and stepped inside the plane.

As soon as they were inside, two bottles of champagne were already offered.

"Ey, Beale. Did you make sure to put tons of swimsuits in your luggage?" the brunette asked smugly, taking a sip of her champagne, her eyes purposely darting around.

And Chloe not taking the hint said, "That's not my surname! And yeah…" And then she looked around once noticing that her wife isn't looking at her. She noticed the screens inside featuring a pink-sand, turquoise-watered paradise. And then Chloe knew. She's been bugging the brunette about going ever since their first wedding but they just never found the time. And now they're spending a week there and Chloe couldn't be happier.

"At first I thought we could backpack to Europe like we always talked about but then we can't just visit all the cities in just a week and be satisfied with it, and I know how much you don't want to spend too much time away from the girls and so I remembered this is where you wanted to go when we first got married and so, I thought why the hell not…"

"Shut up, Becs. It's perfect." The redhead made an effort to lean forward, planting both hands on the coffee table separating them, and pressing their lips together to shut her wife up. Beca thinks her wife is super sexy as Chloe crawled to get to her, catching a glimpse of her cleavage poking out from the dress that she was wearing.

The brunette, feeling like a teenage boy, did not hesitate to put both her hands on her wife's chest, gently massaging it. "God, you're boobs are so great…" She mumbled in between kisses. But before it could lead to something, she pulled back, earning a very annoyed response from the redhead. "Dude, don't forget it was your idea to save it for when we get there."

"And it was your idea to abstain."

"Exactly, now we've been waiting for weeks babe. A few hours won't hurt…I think? Just try and behave, will ya? You know how weak I am."

As much as Chloe loves horny Beca, she also loves this side of her that's loving, sensitive and intimate when it comes to sex. They could be making love, and having rough sex and her wife would always make sure Chloe feels comfortable and she always lets Chloe know just how she loves her. And the redhead will show her just how much she appreciates that.

"I love you." Chloe smiled, leaning in for another peck.

"Can't say I blame you, I'm pretty loveable."

 ** _xCBx_**

The five-hour trip to North Eleuthera Airport didn't seem like a five-hour trip since the two ladies slept all throughout the ride, probably because of exhaustion. And of course, Beca was persistent to 'charge her energies', refusing to watch movies with her wife when she asked her to, in order for them to get on with their planned activities as soon as they arrive.

After stepping out of the plane, the two took another car ride to a dock where Beca had a man take them to Harbour Island on a boat. The boat ride wasn't long, and they had a team helping them get their luggage to a house that stood way too far from the resorts. It's a small private villa that has its own pool and it overlooked the view of the ocean. Beca was practically on her phone all through out and Chloe was getting antsy.

"Remember you promised me a work free honeymoon, babe." The redhead said, looking around the house. She paused over the window to watch sunrise on the beach. It was almost 6am when they arrived and the view was breathtaking.

The team finished reloading their bags and was gone immediately, and the two ladies were alone at last.

Beca, realizing how significant the sunrise is to their relationship, threw her phone on the couch mattress and walked over to where her wife was standing, wrapping her arms around her waist. "That's not even work, babe. That was Adam. I was texting him about the girls and asking him if he remembered to grocery shop for us." The brunette brushed away auburn hair that flowed down her wife's shoulder to provide more skin for her to kiss, and Chloe moaned at the feel of Beca's cold lips on her skin, tilting her head back so it rested on the brunette's shoulders. "You like it?"

Chloe swallowed while nodding her head frantically.

"I meant the house." Beca chuckled. She took the second moan that the redhead lets out while her fingers searched for her dress's zipper as a yes. "Good, 'cause it ours."

Chloe's eyes opened. She turned around facing the brunette, "Bec! You mean…" She took another look around. She couldn't believe she didn't see the pictures on the walls of the villa when they first got inside. "You didn't!"

"I did." Beca grinned. "Do you like it? I bought it for you, because I couldn't think of what to get you honestly. I've spend weeks racking my brains out, trying to think of what to get a girl that already has everything."

"You didn't have to get me anything. And you bought another house…Beca Mitchell!" The redhead exclaimed, lightly slapping the brunette's arm.

Beca continued toying the zip of her wife's dress while she talked, purposely swaying their hips lightly. "Come on, it's not just for you. It's for us. You know how I love real estate. It's good investment, I promise. And it's not haunted, I asked the owner."

"How much did you spend on this wedding?" Chloe asked, disregarding the lustful look Beca was giving her lips when she asked. And honestly the brunette doesn't wanna talk about it right now.

"Don't worry about it. I could've bought the island. But judging from your reaction, the house was a good call. And you're forgetting that I sit on a shitload of money. In fact, _we_ sit on a shitload of money, and we're very famous, and gorgeous so shut your cute mouth and have sex with me."

Chloe delivered an overdramatic eye roll. It was something that she had picked up from Beca from the many years that she's been around the brunette. "Wow, so romantic."

Letting out a loud laugh, Beca sneaked her arms around her wife's torso and picked her up on her shoulder causing the redhead to squirm uncomfortably. "You want romance, huh? Okay but before that," The brunette landed a solid spank on Chloe's ass eliciting a loud squeal from the redhead. She carried Chloe all the way to the bedroom, that has a stunning view of the ocean, which Chloe appreciated as she looked up from her position on her wife's shoulder before said wife, one who's nuts carrying her like that, closed the all the curtains.

She then carefully placed the redhead over the sheets of the bed, placing gentle kisses on her neck first and then her jaw. And Chloe needing more contact lifted the white shirt that Beca was wearing partly but just enough so her hands could explore the area thoroughly. It was a beautiful process, getting reacquainted with the love her life's body like that. "Someone's been working out."

"Someone has to, so someone can love you the way that you deserve."

And there they were again, with the sudden change from playfulness to being so completely loving. Chloe swore nobody, and she meant nobody could ever do that to her but Beca Mitchell, and she does it with such grace and finesse it made her fall deeper in love with her wife.

Beca was grinning from ear to ear, sighing contently as her effort didn't go unnoticed by her wife. Damn, was it hard eating healthy and working out for the past two months just so she could, yeah love Chloe like she deserved. It wasn't easy sneaking work outs behind her wife's back and between work hours and family hours but it was worth it. Her heart settles for a moment. The familiar _sunrise_ that had Chloe almost crying dominated the brunette's face, "I love you, Chlo…" The redhead then copied the grin from her wife's face. "But only a little bit. Don't get too excited, Jesus…"

"But I love you a lot!" Whining, Chloe threw her arms around the brunette's neck pulling her down for a passionate kiss. Reaching out, Beca managed to get the redhead out her shoes, and remove her jacket close to being at the same time. She's on teenage-virgin-boy level of excitement right now, and nothing is stopping her.

Almost ten years of being with the redhead and yet same excitement each and every single time they made love.

"Oh my god, I've waited for this for months." She muttered before continuing her assault on the redhead's neck. She ushered for Chloe to sit down, lifting her body so she could leave the redhead in nothing but her underwear. "Fuck, Chloe." She took one last look over her wife's toned body, tossing the black dress somewhere around the room before diving in again. The brunette was already a panting mess and they haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Keeping their faces only millimeters apart, she took another intense stare in between them, from Chloe's underwear to her taut abs and then her slightly parted, swollen lips. "You're so hot, babe." She commented giving Chloe's lips a quick lick.

Beca knows just how much her wife appreciates dirty talk. And that's why she's trying so hard to sound as sexy as possible. "Chlo, what do you want?" Beca asked in a low tone, while gently tracing the wetness in her wife's underwear.

And Chloe was so distracted and overwhelmed by the sensation that she nearly forgot who should be in control right now. So she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Using their entangled limbs for boost, the redhead effortlessly turned them around, thankful that her wife's stance was frail so she had her pinned against the mattress.

"I haven't even undressed you yet. I mean, who do you think you are?" The redhead purred as she towered over the cocky brunette.

With a voice like that whispered to her, Beca can only pout and do whatever it is that Chloe likes. And she'd like to think this as a blessing, Chloe Beale taking the lead in the bedroom. And not that she hasn't before, but it was something about the lust and desire in her wife's eyes as she pins her hands over to her head, as if telling nobody could ever do that to her but Chloe, and Chloe alone.

Beca can feel the love radiating between the two of them as big blue eyes stared at her own while unbuttoning her shirt. She had a smug look on her face, and Beca was heating up at how hot it looked. She was almost sure she would melt under the redhead's gaze. "Up." Chloe muttered before her lips found hers again, to which Beca didn't understand until Chloe was tugging on her shirt desperately.

Running her hands over the brunette's tattoo on her collar bone to her neck, Chloe pulled their bodies upward so her knees where planted in between Beca's lap, holding her up. She managed to remove her wife's shirt while keeping their mouths attached.

Beca had always known that between the two of them, she's the one who constantly needs physical contact. Even though Chloe was the clingy one and always asking for snuggles, the brunette knew she was the handsy one, although she will never ever admit that. So when her hands found Chloe's ass giving it a light squeeze, she can only smile at the automatic response of the redhead, which was a moan.

The ass squeeze, she can let it slide. But when Beca started pressing two fingers hard against Chloe's entrance, the redhead swatted her hand away with a very stern look on her face. "Come on," the brunette whined.

"No," was all that escaped Chloe's lips before she took Beca's bottom lip in between her teeth. "I want to…" She trailed off while biting her wife's jaw, "…fuck you."

Beca swore she's never been wetter. She's already running down there like a faucet at the feel of the f word against Chloe's lips. And _fuck_ , she moaned so loud when Chloe rolled her hips against the material of her jeans. She bit her own lips to keep the words 'Again please' from desperately falling out of her mouth.

But Chloe doesn't need that to know just how her wife wants her right now. So she gave the brunette the honors of taking her bra off. And in return she gets to tug on the jeans that she so desperately wants to toss on the floor along with all of their other clothing, sending the brunette laying down again.

She can feel her heart beating in her ears when Chloe kissed her way up from her legs to her thighs and everywhere around the brunette's torso except the one particular place that was begging to be touched.

"Damn baby." Chloe's breath ghosted upon her entrance and she could do nothing but jerk her hips forward. Chloe chuckled at her wife's plea. But she wasn't satisfied with it yet. "Use your words."

"Chlo…" The brunette squirmed, tugging on her own underwear to show just how much she needs Chloe _there._

"What, baby?" Chloe batted her eyelashes, looking so innocent as she positioned her head in between the brunette's thighs. She needs the actual magic words falling from her wife's mouth, and she's not doing anything until she hears it.

Groaning, Beca covered her face with her hand. Usually, she's the one who has the redhead begging as she's the one usually taking the lead in the bedroom. And she can already feel Chloe's smug look from down there, while she lets her head collapse back on the pillow. "Shit, Chloe." She gave the smug girl in between her thighs a pleading look, even though she has a feeling it's still not enough.

Chloe stuck out her tongue, and just when Beca thought she was getting what she needs, she watched as her wife's tongue swirled over her own lips and back inside her mouth.

"Fuck me…fuck me, please, baby? Please." Beca exclaimed while simultaneously jutting her hips forward. "I swear to god, I'm gonna—"

 _Magic words._ And before Beca could let out another plea, Chloe ripped the thin piece of fabric and was licking and exploring her wet folds already. Beca's back arched over the bed, her hand suddenly gripped the sheets under her.

Chloe knows Beca's body like the back of her hand, and the brunette would bet that she has it more memorized than Beca herself. She knows what spots to touch and play with along with the sounds that she emits with it. So before her lips finally wrap around her sensitive bundle of nerves, the redhead could already see how her wife's hand would hopelessly find its way to her hair and grip on it like a lifeline while a series of curse words fall uncontrollably from her mouth.

And… "Fucking christ, Chloe. Yes, oh my god. Holy fuck." Chloe stopped herself from smiling and went back to work.

The redhead's tongue did wonders as she pressed it harder onto her panting wife, licking, teasing, sucking and nuzzling. Chloe sucked with particular vigor, looking up to see the effect she was having on her confident wife. And sighed at the sight of Beca Mitchell's chest heaving up and down. She loves this. She loves how she's the only one in the world who gets to see this. And Beca lets her. It's one of Chloe's favorite parts of their relationship, moments where Beca Mitchell would let her guard down completely and be overly vulnerable just for her. And this was it.

"D-Don't stop, baby." Beca's stomach was tight, and as Chloe doubled her efforts, increasing her pace, she can only shut her eyes and let her head fall back to the pillow.

"Baby, I need to see you." The redhead mumbled. And Beca fought to keep her eyes open and look down. It was getting harder and harder to control the noises that come out of her mouth. Unlike the last time they had sex, which was loving and tender, this is…it takes sexy into a whole new level. And it's not the first time that the redhead has gone down on her either, but it was the renewed feeling. Between simultaneous cursing, moaning and panting, the brunette wonders if this is how it's always gonna be for them, every time they have sex from now on.

It was renewed in the sense of being filled, yet utterly empty. And why? The feeling of being completely free of the burdens the weigh down Beca's heart was overwhelming. And she was glad she took the time to empty her heart of hate and everything that destroys love before they started having sex again. And same goes for the Chloe. The love that they share now is free, unafraid, and stronger than ever.

Chloe had her other arm tightly wrapped around her love to keep her in place, and the other was itching to hold on to something. Slowly, her palms started rubbing the brunette's stomach tracing patterns around the belly button. But she's needing more and more of Beca, of this. So her hands reached for the brunette's breast, playing with her nipple. And Beca stopped herself from praising her wife's excellent multitasking ability.

"Shit Chlo, I'm close. Don't stop," left the brunette's lips and Chloe tripled her efforts. She used her fingers to spread her wife's opening wider, switching from fucking her with her tongue and messily sucking and licking her clit. Both of her hands now found Beca's inner thigh, slowly pushing it upwards to spread it open as she wanted Beca to come for her so hard, and so sure.

A sharp scream was heard as Chloe takes all of her in her mouth. And Beca throws her head back as she comes, with her back arching up the bed completely. Her hands found Chloe's hair, massaging her scalp as the redhead lets her slide her orgasm.

With one last kiss on her clit, Chloe descended up with a smile on her face, "You're so beautiful." She said, wiping the hairs on her wife's face that are damped with sweat.

Beca closed her eyes while panting, taking the intimacy of their moment and letting it consume her. She lets herself be quiet with her for a while as her head rested on her love's shoulder. "I love you so much, dude."

"Oh so now you love me _so much?_ I think I need to make you come more often to make you love me so much. It was that good, huh?"

"Oh it wasn't just good. It was mind blowing. I think I need to keep you around."

"Damn right, you will!"

"Marry me again?"

"Okay, Elizabeth Taylor, maybe in 18 years."

 ** _xCBx_**

The couple did manage a few hours of sleep after being worn out physically and emotionally like that. But it was worth it. And unlike before, Beca was the first one up. She dressed up and started roaming around the kitchen for possible food options. And she knows just how much the wife loves pasta so she told Adam to make sure they have the resources for that. After careful deliberation, and almost three failed attempts to make Italian ravioli, which is Chloe's favorite, the brunette settled on making fettucine alfredo.

Boiling pasta? Done. Frying broccoli? Easy as fuck. But when it came to the part where she needed to cook the chicken and the oil start splashing, the small brunette was shook to the core. She started using the lid of the pan as a shield, which she calls innovation. After what seems like a million "ahs" and "ouches", the chicken was ready.

She tasted the sauce and honestly, she was proud of what she's done. She's been watching lots of Masterchef and Cooking Network so she could do this for Chloe and it's actually payed off. And plus, it's not like Chloe could divorce her if she doesn't pull this off. Technically, the redhead already has no choice. And it is the thought that comforts Beca as she started plating. _Chloe would love her no matter what._

"Now this is something I don't get to see every day." Chloe's voice appeared from behind her.

And knowing that her plan was now completely ruined, the brunette protested, "No! No, you should be in bed right now. I was just plating this so I could bring you breakfast in bed. Like all the cliché things that you see in movies!"

"But baby it's 2pm." Chloe shifted from her position leaning onto the doorway leading to the kitchen. "And you used to bring me pancakes after sex before, remember? Until you just…stopped."

"Hey! Personally, I think this is what being married is all about. You get a new chance to redeem yourself every day. And why so grumpy? I don't think it's possible for a person to be this grumpy after being given how many mind blowing orgasms." The brunette teased, raising an eyebrow at her wife. It was until then she realized how sexy Chloe looked after sex wearing nothing but Beca's shirt and underwear.

"I don't know I stopped counting after six."

The smirk on Beca's face can no longer be hidden. She tensed as flashbacks of what happened prevail on her mind.

Chloe tiptoed to where Beca was and slipped her fingers underneath the material of the apron that she was wearing, dragging her to the stool so she could sit and wrap her arms around the brunette. "Thank you." She mumbled against Beca's chest. She then looked up and puckered her lips so the brunette could peck her. "What's for lunch?"

"Fettucine Alfredo, m'lady."

"Yum," The redhead commented while squeezing the brunette's ass on her jean shorts, Beca not letting the double meaning pass, "Look at you getting all housewifey. This apron looks so sexy on you, baby."

"You like it?" Beca asked glancing down on her own body.

"Oh totes." But before anything, the redhead's hands were already untying the apron from the back.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Beca said, "I know what you're doing. It's good baby. But I think we should do _other_ activities and maximize the short time that we're at the Bahamas. What do you wanna do? We could swim, or rent a jet ski and just relax." She then went back to putting the pasta into plates. "Since when we get back, you're gonna be promoting your movie and shit."

The sadness in her wife voice didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. "It's only for a few weeks."

The brunette had an overdramatic pout on her lip and with a baby voice she said, "I know, I know. But Carter the tentacle man will be with you, and you know how—"

She knows that they're done with the issue now and Beca was just being cute and jelly for fun and so she interrupted her wife with a huge back bear hug, lifting her from the ground and then swiped brown locks off her shoulders to place kisses on them.

"Bec, how are you?" Chloe asked. And even though she directly meant it to ask her about her dad passing, she really wants to know how Beca is in general. She wanted to let the brunette know that she was overly concerned and will always worry about her, even though they're constantly together and she knows that Beca was happy.

Taking a deep breath, Beca answered, "I'm fantastic, baby." She shivered at her claim that her neck is the safest place for Chloe's morning voice.

"Really?"

"Really. I miss the little monsters though." And she means that genuinely. She misses her retarded kids so much.

"Ooh, let's Facetime them!" The redhead exclaimed enthusiastically walking away to get her phone so Beca can finish plating. She dialed Adam right away and he answered on the second ring. It took a while for the camera to appear but the redhead waited patiently.

 _"Hey, there it is. Hey, Chloe!"_ The boy greeted. Judging from the background, Chloe could tell he just got in. _"Just in time! I just picked up lunch for everyone."_

"Hey, AJ! Cool, um…are the girls up?" Usually the girls are up and jumping at seven in the morning like her, but she wondered if the wedding tired them up and AJ let them sleep in.

Adam was walking around the house, and Chloe could tell exactly where he is because she knows that house as well as she knows her wife's body. And now he was walking to the living room. _"Yeah, they got up so early this morning, oh my god."_

"Oh get used to that. You're lucky they're done with a foot stabbed right in your fucking rib at six in the morning phase." Beca deadpanned while Chloe sat on a chair beside her so she could be on the video frame. "Oh and the place is awesome, baby bro. Thank you."

AJ narrowed his eyes at the camera 'cause he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Beca Mitchell, her sister Beca Mitchell, is in a fucking cooking apron and making herself useful around the kitchen. _"Looking good in the apron, Becs. And uh, have you had a good look around the house? That place is the bomb and a simple thank you wouldn't suffice, if you know what I mean."_

The mini villa was indeed nice. Everything was in theme and there was the rustic vibe that the brunette loves.

Rolling her eyes, Beca said, "Yeah, yeah. I'm not forgetting our deal."

 _"All this time I thought Chloe looks good in an apron. But you totally beat her to it, sis. You're now my favorite housewife."_ Adam teased as he walked around the house.

"Oh totes. Look at her. She's rocking that apron like a pro." Chloe chuckled, kissing her wife's cheek.

 _"But only for today, though. Because I know looks can be deceiving and that pasta that you just cook tastes…"_

"You need to very, very careful of what's going to come out of that mouth Adam Mitchell." Beca said, earning a very high pitched giggle from her wife.

Scrunching his nose at his sister's use of his full name, Adam decided not to push his older sister anymore. Instead, he walked up the stairs to find the girls and his girlfriend inside Dylan's room and found them playing with two huge sets of Legos that they just bought from Target days ago while grocery shopping for the girls' _needs_ for when they leave. It was something Chloe doesn't know about and Beca told him to be their 'top secret'. The brunette told him it was for the girls, but Adam knew it was an excuse and he's memorized his sister very well to know that it's for her. They opened it anyway.

He flipped the camera and it showed the three girls on the floor assembling the Friends Heartlake Grand Hotel edition, well Maddi and Lucy were, Dylan's just randomly throwing around pieces that may or may not have been in her mouth.

"There they are!" Chloe asserted, catching the attention of the two girls, immediately. Her hand immediately flew to her chest at the sight of her girls. They are so far away right now, unlike before when she was away shooting.

A faint 'I thought I told you it was top secret…" was ignored by the redhead as she was too invested in talking with their girls.

 _"Mommy!"_ The two girls got up and ran to their laughing uncle's knees and clang to it like their life depended on it. Adam flipped the camera in front and sat on the floor. And the girls just started dancing and jumping from behind their uncle.

"Hey, babies!" Chloe greeted again. "Are you guys having a nice time with Uncle Adam? Hey Mads." The redheaded girl waved in the background.

 _"Yes! Yes. Are you guys on a beach?"_ Lucy took the phone from Adam's hands, which her younger sister did not appreciate because it eliminated her completely from the video. Dylan started throwing a tantrum but thankfully before she could go full on flared-up, Lucy adjusted the phone so she could still be seen. _"Don't go in the water, mommy. There are sharks."_

"Lucy Mitchell, what did I say about too much Animal Planet?" Out of the two of them, Chloe's always the disciplinarian one. She never let her kids be spoiled in any possible way, be it candy, ice cream, toys or even watching TV. Beca, on the other hand, likes to suffocate the girls secretly with all of life's luxury. And the brunette loves that it was their _thing_ and nobody could take it away from them. But eventually, Chloe will find out. Chloe _always_ finds out, one way or another. She would give the brunette a speech that she already has memorized but gets over it immediately.

 _"That it's good but too much can be bad."_ The young brunette recited like she already has a million times before. And Beca swore she saw an eye roll, a very clear indication that this kid is hers and is thankful Chloe did not see it because she would have Lucy on 'time out' no doubt, even with two thousand miles smacked in between them.

"Hey, Dyl." Beca interrupted in an attempt to save her older daughter.

 _"Mama!"_ Dylan yelled at the camera and snatch the phone away from her sister to which Beca laughed. She's still on her sleep clothes which indicates she's giving Adam and Maddi a hard time with changing.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked, taking a bite of the pasta.

 _"Are you guys eating? What time is it there, like 3pm?"_ They heard Adam from the background.

"Yeah, we're having late brunch because we were immediately preoccupied when we got here. Sorry you asked yet?" Beca teased, and they heard a disgusted groan from the boy. "Hey, Dylan!"

 _"W-wego, Mama!"_ The two-year old started giggling, before the screen showed nothing but the ceiling. There was the sound of faint giggling until it was replaced by crying. And that cry was so familiar to Chloe it made her panic. It was Dylan's hurt cry.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

The phone was now picked up by Adam and it showed his girlfriend trying to calm a crying Dylan. _"She uh…she stepped on a Lego piece while jumping."_

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt like a bitch." And Beca froze, not only did she swear while in the presence of their children, well virtually at least, but the fact that she got the Legos without Chloe's permission is terrifying her to death. She can already feel the a hole burning from the side of her face.

"We'll talk about this later," Chloe said in her mom voice that okay, sounds really terrifying but it was also sexy as fuck and turning her on. Beca swallowed the pasta that she's been chewing for the past five minutes.

"Why don't you," Beca trailed off, using her index finger to point at her wife, "relax and let the pasta that I just cooked for you appease you?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the attempt of diversion but did what Beca said. She took the fork and swirled the noodles a bit before contemplating if she would take it in her mouth. She looked at the brunette who was waiting with her tongue slightly poking out from the corner of her lips and she tried not to laugh at her anticipation.

"What are you waiting for?" Beca widened her eyes before they heard a laugh from the phone. "Shut up, AJ."

"Nothing, you just look so cute Becs." The redhead laughed kissing her wife in the cheek, putting the fork down on the plate.

When she picked it up again, Beca started singing what seems like a soundtrack for a suspense movie.

"Stop!" Chloe laughed, slapping the brunette's thigh and then finally put the fork in her mouth. Beca had a very nervous expression in her face and she was trying to discern what Chloe thinks as she chewed.

"So?"

Chloe looked at the ceiling faking a thinking look on her face before, "It's good." The redhead said plainly.

"It's good?"

"The chicken is really nice." Beca put her hand on her chest eliciting an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah, but the sauce, it dried up. But I'm gonna eat it all. It's nice babe. Good job. High five." The redhead held out her palms in the air and when the brunette slapped it, she leaned in for a peck. "Are you happy with it?"

"Not really. It could be better. But it's my first time so…"

"It's totes excellent for a first time, which reminds me of our _other_ first time…"

"Oh," was all that escaped the brunette's lips before Chloe leaned in for another kiss, which they intend to deepen but then a voice interrupted them. They almost forgot they were on Facetime with their family.

 _"Hate to break the lovey dovey guys but uh, we have to have lunch now."_

The couple broke away and smiled sheepishly at the camera. "Okay. We just called to let you guys now we got here safely and that we miss you. We're gonna call again soon. Maybe later before bed time. Please don't pump them full of sugar. I'm sure by now you know what they're capable off, especially the _fire cracker_." Beca was the one who nicknamed it, and it eventually stuck around knowing the toddler doesn't like it when she's being talked about. It became a code whenever they wanna talk about her.

 _"Sure Chlo. Hey kids, say bye to mommas. We gotta eat. Uncle AJ bought you guys…drumroll please, happy meal!"_

"What?!" Chloe announced. She never lets them have happy meal and before she could protest Beca was already reaching the phone saying _Byeloveyouallseeyousoonwe'llcalllater_ as fast as she can. They heard a Bye in chorus and then the line was dead.

Chloe was about to be on full on crazy mom mode when Beca dived straight to her face, firmly landing their mouths together. Her hands found the redhead's cheek and continued leaning in. Thanks to their awkward position sitting next to each other, the amount of leaning in that the brunette was doing was enough for them to fall back first to the floor.

At first Beca was worried Chloe had been hurt from the falling but when she felt her body shaking and laughing uncontrollably against her lips, she was forced to laugh too. But it didn't stop them from progressing things further and soon enough, the shirt that Chloe was wearing, which is Beca's is being unbuttoned by the owner herself.

"Bec," The redhead mumbled against her lips, "Pick it up."

At first Beca didn't know what her wife was talking about. She always lose focus whenever she's kissing Chloe like that. But after a few seconds, it registered. Her phone was ringing.

Grumbling, Beca pinned the redhead's arms above her head. "No…" The brunette murmured. She has other things to focus on like the fact that Chloe's shirt is now loosely hanging open and she can freely move her hands and explore the other girl's chest. She's not gonna answer it. Whatever or whoever the fuck it is, they can wait.

But her phone continued ringing and not only did it ruin the mood for her, but she could feel Chloe squirming uncomfortable under her too.

She saw Luke's name flashing on her phone screen and said, "Fuck."

Chloe saw the worried look on her wife's face. Although the brunette was annoyed, she could tell Beca was worried and wanted to find out what could be so important right now. She cupped her wife's cheeks, "It's okay, Bec." And she means that genuinely. She wants Beca to know that it was okay. They're better now. "Hey, we're trusting each other now right?" She reassured Beca, soothing the girl's cheeks with the pad of her thumb.

"Yeah…It's just Luke, babe. But it could be important. I have to take it." The brunette explained.

"Yeah," The redhead responded. "Sure. Um, I'll finish the pasta. Do what you have to do. It's okay I promise."

With one last long kiss, Beca got up. She helped her wife first before taking her phone from the table and hitting the answer button.

Chloe laughed as she situated herself back on the chair hearing her wife so angry and cute talking to Luke like that as she made her way to the patio. She could see exactly where Beca is pacing and talking to the phone. She has that determined sexy look on her face and she's not looking so problematic which made the redhead relieved.

The brunette would eventually glance at her and Chloe would smile at the quick change in her wife's expression from her eyebrows anxiously furrowed to a warm and loving smile just for her. She can't help but mouth an 'I love you' to the brunette every time she would check on her.

And she closes her eyes, letting her love's smile kiss her heart. Beca Mitchell gives her more than butterflies, she can feel the pit of her stomach be filled with giant moths, that could make her fly.

As she stared at Beca while eating the food that she had prepared for her, she can't help but lose herself at the thought that just being around the love of her life like this, barely even being in the room as her, makes everything seem beautiful, surreal, like she takes the air with her every time she leaves the room.

And maybe, just maybe, losing their way like that was the best thing that ever happened to them.

 ** _xCBx_**

 ** _I am now officially closing this book. And I honestly, I couldnt let it go, I would post one shots from this universe from time to time but for the mean time I have another on going story you guys! Yay. (-_-) And this is a shameless plug. It's angst infested too lol so enter at your own risk. It's called Happier, based on Ed Sheeran's song of course so you probably already have a teenee tiny bit of idea what its all about._**

 ** _So anyway go check it out and leave a review, or a favorite...here and there. So um yeah, thank you for this. I'm seriously liking writing smut now tbh...hit me up w prompts or something_**


End file.
